


Hidden Depths

by Sarsbabe77



Series: Warlock-Nephilims of the Lightwood-Banes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Confused Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Good Boyfriend Alec Lightwood, Good Boyfriend Magnus Bane, Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Jace Wayland, Hurt Magnus Bane, I Don't Even Know, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Interspecies Relationship(s), Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Malec Smut, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Original Hybrid Malec Children, Parabatai Bond, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane, Pregnant Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Raziel (Shadowhunters), Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warlock-Nephilim Hybrids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-15 02:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13021833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarsbabe77/pseuds/Sarsbabe77
Summary: Heaving shuddering breaths, Alec lifted his shirt up with trembling hands, and stared down at his left side in disbelief. His Parabatai rune had disappeared. From behind him, Isabelle gave out a sudden gasp. "Alec! You're - you're bleeding!" She placed gentle hands onto her brother's shoulders, her brows furrowed in anxious confusion. "From, from your pants??"In which Alec didn't know.





	1. Awareness

**Author's Note:**

> So..... If not a fan of Mpreg, please Do Not Read. If you are, then welcome to the club. I'm a big believer of Anything and Everything can and will happen in the Shadoworld.  
> Also I've watched and followed a certain show called Supernatural since its first episode all the way til now. And if any of you are a fan of SPN (Hi!) we all know, you know?
> 
> P. S. Unkind comments and Unnecessary conflict triggers will be deleted. *bows*
> 
> N. B. This fic's timeline + seasons is such that - November to January is Winter, February to April is Spring, May to July is Summer, and August to October is Fall. *hearts*

Alec pitched forward suddenly, gasping as he felt his Parabatai rune sizzle and burn, one hand flying to clutch at it, the other grabbing onto the nearest surface for support. From deep within his gut, an icy cold plunge rendered chilling goosebumps across the back of his neck and surface of his arms.

"Jace!" Alec called out, as flashbacks of their shared bond flew in and out of his mind, in a dizzying slideshow of memories. He stumbled across the room, blindly reaching out to Magnus in an instinctive need for comfort. Magnus rushed over to his side, heart lurching at Alec's distress.

Alec couldn't seem to stop gasping and crying out in pain and anguish, clutching onto his middle and side, where his Parabatai rune began flickering and almost fading. Magnus and Isabelle looked on helplessly, fear and worry flickering across their taut features. Was Jace badly wounded? Could he actually be dying?

Heaving shuddering breaths, Alec lifted his shirt up with trembling hands, and stared down at his left side in disbelief. His Parabatai rune had disappeared. From behind him, Isabelle gave out a sudden gasp. "Alec! You're - you're bleeding!" She placed gentle hands onto her brother's shoulders, her brows furrowed in anxious confusion. "From, from your pants??"

Alec abruptly slumped forward, falling unconscious. He would have hit his head onto the floor, had Magnus not caught him in time. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's chest and shoulders, softening his descent to lay him across his lap. Beneath Alec, a sluggish pool of dark blood had already begun staining the Institute floor a morbid maroon.

A fierce almost feral sense of protectiveness overcame Magnus. With one swift movement, he had lifted Alec up into his arms in a bridal carry, whilst raising himself to stand on his feet. He paid no heed to the blood beginning to stain the sleeves of his expensive shirt, focusing instead on ensuring Alec's head was tucked into the crook of his neck.

Isabelle had hurried to stand up as well, and now rushed to move in front of Magnus. "Let's bring him to the infirmary and examine him properly. What could be causing him to bleed from down there?" she wondered out loud, sounding vaguely intrigued, as she led the way to the Institute's infirmary in a brisk walk.

Upon reaching their intended destination, Isabelle was quick to instruct the two medics stationed within, to leave them for privacy's sake. There was a gut instinct alerting her, that her brother would not appreciate being vulnerably exposed in front of his subordinates. She was certainly capable enough to conduct a decent medical check up, being the Institute's forensic pathologist after all.

Magnus gently placed Alec onto the nearest patient trolley, maneuvering his tall frame to lay flat on his back. Beneath Alec, blood immediately began seeping the trolley sheet a deep garish red. Isabelle twisted her torso to grab a firm pillow from the trolley behind Magnus. "Here, let's elevate his legs up onto this. They should be higher up than his waist. Hopefully this will slow down the bleeding or maybe even stop it." He hurried to help lift Alec's legs up, and placed them over the pillow with his knees propped up slightly.

Magnus' heart plunged in deep seated fear. Why would Alec bleed so much from there? He felt overwhelmed with heart sick worry. Had Alec been injured during their wraith-battling battle at the beach? Magnus' eyes swept up and down Alec's prone form, checking for any visible injuries and found none. He wondered if Alec had fallen or taken a hit from any of the wraiths. No such scenario could be recalled.

Isabelle had been busily pushing the nearest ultrasound machine to place into position, right beside the trolley Alec lay on. Next she turned on its power and pushed some of its buttons in adjustment. Now with deft hands, she rolled the tube of medical gel between her palms to warm it, before squirting some onto the ultrasound probe. "Please lift his shirt up all the way up to his collarbones, Magnus. I need to examine both his chest and his abdomen, for any possible internal injuries."

With a brisk nod, Magnus gently yet swiftly maneuvered Alec so that his whole torso was now exposed. With a surge of protectiveness, Magnus pulled up the blanket at the bottom of the trolley and carefully draped it across Alec's legs. He then settled next to Isabelle, pressing his chest against Alec's left leg. Both his hands reached out to hold onto Alec's. He felt as if they were on the edge of a precipice, about to dive down deep into uncertainty.

Isabelle blew out a gusty breath, placing the probe onto her brother's sternum in the center of his chest. In smooth sweeping motions, she moved the probe over all the individual spaces in between his ribs. Satisfied at what she saw, she began moving on to his upper abdomen, lingering at his liver and continuing on to his stomach. Finding nothing unusual, she carried on downwards to the areas around his belly button.

All of a sudden she stopped the probe right in the center of Alec's lower abdomen. "That's - that's not possible," Isabelle gasped out, half to herself. "It doesn't make any sense!" She seemed utterly bewildered, her eyes widened almost comically, her mouth hanging open.

With shaky fingers she pressed the probe gently yet firmly into the flesh of Alec's belly. There, on the monitor screen, appeared to be the shape of a developing fetus. Its body was curved much like the letter C, with a large head, and its eyes and nose were already visible. Its arms and legs were formed well, while buds were situated where fingers and toes would likely appear soon.

A cord attached the fetus to the inner lining of Alec's lower abdominal wall. There appeared to be some shedding from an area away from the cord and well away from the fetus, which seemed suspended within a sac. Most incredible of all these features, was the sight of the fetus' heart beating rapidly, accompanied by the staccato of galloping heartbeats emitting from the ultrasound machine.

"There, there's some peeling away of a bit of Alec's inner abdominal lining. That would explain the dark color of the blood. Maybe he fell earlier at Croton Point?" Isabelle mused out loud. She looked as if she was in shock, blinking rapidly as she pointed at the screen with a finger, right at the area of shedding.

Magnus found himself to be rendered speechless. His gaze was transfixed onto the image of the fetus. He felt as if he was on a roller coaster of emotions. Alec was pregnant?! That would make him the father! All too abruptly, Magnus recalled previous legends foretold, of a male High Warlock and a male Nephilim, having conceived a powerful child of their very own, several centuries ago. Now it appeared as if history was indeed repeating this incredible occurrence.

With a soft sigh, Alec seemed to be regaining consciousness. He squeezed Magnus' hands in his, as he blinked repeatedly to clear his cloudy vision. "Magnus, what's going on? What's wrong? Am I in the infirmary?" He enquired as he peered at Magnus' befuddled expression. Receiving no immediate reply, he moved his head to look at Isabelle, only to stop short when his sight latched onto the monitor.

"What's that sound?" Alec wondered, staring curiously at the screen. "Is, are those, are they heartbeats? From my belly? But my heart's in my chest??" He jerked his head toward Isabelle in alarm, moving as if to sit up. "What is that thing inside me??" he nearly screeched, while Magnus firmly but carefully held him down.

"Alexander, please, you mustn't get up yet. You're still bleeding, though it does seem to be slowing down." Magnus clasped Alec's hands within his own, slowly bringing them up to press his lips against them, in a move to gather up his courage. "That, my darling Alexander, is our baby. Looks as if we conceived on our first time?" Magnus glanced uncertainly at Isabelle, who nodded with a tremulous smile.

"The fetus is estimated to be at seven to eight weeks of gestation. So, about a month and a half to two months ago." Isabelle informed the couple with a knowing look directed at both of them. That had been the time when Clary and Jace had freed the angel Ithuriel. The night Magnus had first made love to Alec.

Alec seemed to have stopped breathing. His already pale face was now ashen, with his eyes popped wide open in shock. Just as Magnus was about to gently shake him out of his stupor, he inhaled a deep cleansing breath, before whispering, "Our baby? You -" -he fixed his intense gaze onto Magnus' loving one- "you put a baby in me?? Magnus!" he gasped, tears welling up along his lower lashes.

Magnus tenderly brought Alec's head even closer to his chest, alarm and worry etched across his features. Was Alec angry at him for having unknowingly impregnated him?

Alec sobbed delicately into his boyfriend's collarbone. Isabelle hurriedly but carefully wiped off all the gel from her brother's trembling torso, her own eyes filling with unshed tears. She couldn't bear to see Alec upset and weeping like he was just then. It meant that he was at his most shattered and vulnerable, which was what he hated with a passion.

"Magnus, you gave me a child," Alec proclaimed sobbingly, "you gave me this baby. Our baby." His tone was reverent and he sounded as if he was amazed. He looked down at himself, his right hand leaving Magnus' left one, only to find a place on his lower abdomen, pressing almost lovingly onto the spot where the ultrasound probe had been. Magnus and Isabelle exchanged cautious glances. Had Alec really accepted his incredible pregnancy so easily?

With a deep almost dreamy sigh, Alec brought Magnus' hand and placed it on his own, over where their baby lay safely protected, deep within the folds of its bearer father's belly. "I've read about the legends, of that Warlock-Nephilim child," Alec revealed, his face now wreathed in a tender smile, his eyes glittering with quiet joy. "I guess, somewhere deep inside me, I always wanted this to happen. To me. To us." He brought Magnus' hand up to his cheek, rubbing into it much like an affectionate cat would. "And now it has."

Magnus' eyes shone with unshed tears, his heart now overflowing with deep intense happiness. He nodded down at his love, while stroking his cheek lovingly with his thumb. "And now it has indeed."


	2. Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec shifted uneasily in his place on the couch. His hands were clasped together just under his belly button, with both thumbs caressing his own abdomen subconsciously. Hazel eyes locked gazes with his Parabatai's, his brows drawn together in an uncertain frown. 
> 
> "Did you hear what I said, Jace?" Alec enquired, his chin tilted up almost as if in defiance. "I'm pregnant with Magnus' baby. And I'm willing to do all it takes to protect our child. With or without your support."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter begins right after the season 2 finale. Malec as parents domestic fluff + Jalec Parabatai bond angst galore - among other not-so-mundane events. Just another day in the Shadowland.

Orange hues with pink streaks shone through the shimmery sheer curtains of the bedroom windows, illuminating the walls and bouncing off the muscular torso lying sideways on the bed, half-covered by deep golden satin sheets. With a deep heaving intake of breath, Magnus turned to his right side, his left arm crossing his body to reach out to where Alec -

"Alexander?" Magnus blinked his bleary eyes open, his arm having landed on an empty space, where his boyfriend usually slept beside him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, his head slightly woozy from all the alcohol he had consumed the night before. With a devilish smirk, he wondered how Luke was handling his own hangover. Or rather how Maia and the rest of the pack were dealing with it.

Magnus grabbed his boxers from where he'd tossed it onto the rug next to his side of the bed. With a graceful wave of his fingers over his forehead, he banished the hangover away with no lingering effects whatsoever. His eyes twinkled with undisguised pride as he recalled the previous night's exhilarating grand finale, in an otherwise rollercoaster emotionally exhausting night.

Alec had told Magnus about their previous encounter with Forsakens, of how one had forcibly dragged him through a wall causing him to fall with it, even as he'd grabbed one of his arrows and stabbed it through the head to its demise. He had felt a deep vicious twinge in his abdomen, but had attributed it to his haphazard tumbling, jumping straight up to his feet in his haste to locate Isabelle and Clary.

Not long after he had been actively running for his life on that beach at Croton Point, away from the huge gruesome wraith bearing down on him. Isabelle had concluded that Alec's inner abdominal walls were rendered more fragile and rather vulnerable to tearing, due to the fetus within its protective sac and the baby's umbilical cord attached to his stomach all bearing considerable weight. All that physical exertion by Alec, not having any inkling of his pregnancy, had highly likely triggered his frightening bleeding episode.

Isabelle had administered an intramuscular injection of medication safe for use in pregnancy, to thicken and strengthen Alec's insides substantially. Magnus had needed to hold tenderly onto Alec's head in the crook of his neck, as both parents looked away from the long sharp needle poking into the side of Alec's soft belly, a safe distance away from yet seeming so close to their precious baby.

That had been when they all realized that Alec's Parabatai rune seemed to be slowly reappearing. Alec had pleaded with Magnus to portal them to Idris, where the signs of the Angel Raziel's resurrection had lit up the starlit night sky. Despite Alec's plea for Magnus to leave them for his own safety, Magnus had insisted on continuing in their search for Jace and Clary. There was no way he would leave Alec to fend off any potential Circle member who might come across their path, especially now that his beloved was carrying his child.

No words could describe the magnitude of emotion he'd felt, as he watched Alec lift his shirt up to reveal the resurrected Parabatai rune, newly bold as if freshly inked in, yet seemingly slightly altered somehow. As the Parabatais shared a much-needed hug, Magnus had opened his arms just as willingly to Isabelle, who was fighting back grateful tears herself.

Gratitude - an emotion Magnus had found elusive during all his fleeting centuries on this earth - until now. As he slowly approached his boyfriend, who stood out on the balcony, pensively gazing at the outline of Manhattan bridge, his tall lithe frame illuminated by golden streams of rising sunlight, both his hands placed almost reverently on his lower belly, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

This, here, now, truly encompassed the very essence of Magnus' gratitude. He vowed then to fight til the ends of Edom itself to protect his beloved, and the miraculous little one they had created with their devout love. Family - the one thing Magnus ever truly had boundless love for, and his dear Alexander had given him one, a biological child of his very own. Woe befall anyone who tried to take Magnus' little family away from him.

"Alexander?" Magnus called out to him, stepping out to wrap his arms around him from behind, his own hands resting on top of Alec's. Both of their hands seemed to form a heart shape on Alec's belly, where their baby lay nestled within. Magnus felt sudden tears welling up in his eyes. How long had it been since his frozen heart had been so easily moved?

"Good morning," Alec whispered, his lips trembling in the tenderest of smiles, as he looked down at their hands, where they were now stroking with slow gentle movements. His voice was deep and raspy, as it always was in the mornings just after he woke.

"One of the best I've had in my long, long life, my dearest Alexander, especially since it's after the Absolute Best night ever," Magnus replied as honestly as he ever had. The recipient of his praise blushed delightfully, even as he turned his body flexibly to plant a sweet lingering kiss on Magnus' lips.

Alec's hazel eyes were dilated with hazy pleasure, as he gazed lovingly at the father of his child, whose hands were now rubbing his lower back affectionately. "It could have been even better, had you not held back," Alec whispered seductively into Magnus' left ear, triggering a smattering of goosebumps across Magnus' neck.

Just as Magnus was about to draw him even closer to steal another lustful kiss, Alec giggled and stepped swiftly away from within his hold. "I'm hungry," he declared, eyes now twinkling mischievously. "As penalty for holding out on me last night, you get to conjure me up some 'mean Belgian waffles'," he requested rather petulantly.

Magnus raised both his brows in surprise upon finding his arms suddenly empty of his Alexander. He threw his head back in gleeful chuckles upon hearing his own prideful proclamation lobbied back at him.

"Very well, my darling, I can't possibly deny you a thing, especially now that you are with child. My child," he breathed, his eyes gleaming with deep emotion. "The very reason I 'held back' as you say" -Magnus moved his fingers in making air quotes- "was so as not to hurt you. We do have to be cautious, dearest, as you've just recovered after all," he finished in a slightly pleading tone.

Alec moved on to the nearest couch, where he proceeded to drape himself over some cushions. "I'm already abstaining from alcohol," he sighed, referring to the non-alcoholic champagne Magnus had ordered for him at the party the previous night. Maia had given them both strange looks, to which they'd both just smiled winningly at her, and she'd given Alec the beverage with a shrug and a friendly smirk.

Then they'd both laughed themselves almost sick, watching Luke tease Jace and hug Clary and stumble around rumbling about new beginnings. How Magnus and Alec had smiled widely at each other, their loving gazes glittering meaningfully, as Magnus lifted his wine glass towards Alec, who had clinked his in return, both wearing besotted grins on their lips, as they drank to their miracle baby's health and well-being.

After their heartfelt speeches to each other, where they'd declared once and for all their absolute devotion for one another, Magnus had whisked his beloved away, both of them opting to take a leisurely lovely walk home to the loft.

Home - where Alec truly felt himself, without the trappings of his name, nor his title, to hold him down and keep him captive from living as his heart desired. Home was wherever Magnus was; home indeed was Magnus himself.

From the couch, Alec gazed up at Magnus wistfully, watching as Magnus came to sit beside him. "I have to give up coffee too right? Oh well, there's always decaf," he'd shrugged, causing Magnus to smile while shaking his head fondly.

Magnus had conjured up a big batch of the best Belgian waffles he'd ever enjoyed, and Alec had happily devoured three in succession, before bestowing a long thorough kiss onto Magnus.

Then he had changed into his usual shirt-and-jacket uniform as leader of the Institute, promising Magnus to be careful in his movements, smiling bashfully as Magnus stroked his belly while silently chanting an incantation to shield their child from demonic harm. Magnus had then portaled Alec directly into his office, waving at him with a loving smile.

Minutes after having settled onto the couch in his office, Alec activated the fireplace, fighting off the chill that had seeped in through the half-open door. Isabelle had warned him to always keep warm, as his blood circulation was somewhat compromised by his pregnancy. He had texted Jace to come to his office, intending to ask after Jace's well-being, while gradually easing into revealing the news of his pregnancy to his Parabatai.

Now he smiled fondly at his mobile as he read Magnus' text - "Please Do Not hesitate even for a moment to call me should you ever need me for anything, Alexander. Nothing is too trivial a matter for you and our baby. All other issues or whatnots can jolly well wait, as I attend to my beloved child-bearer." - sent with a trademark wink and heart eyes emoji. Alec shook his head as he rolled his eyes fondly. Magnus was dramatic even when texting. How Alec loved him for everything and all he represented.

Jace stood near the office's doorway, quietly observing his Parabatai, much as he did the previous night. The dynamics between Alec and Magnus had seemed different somehow. More of a deep mutual understanding with several silent emotionally laden gazes. Less of the abrupt frowns or scowling that had stained their recently strained relationship.

Something had changed between them, or had happened to them. Jace could feel Alec's deep-seated joy and contentment. All wonderful gifts which Magnus had brought along with his existence in Alec's life.

Not quite like what Jace had been throwing repeatedly at his own Parabatai for the past several weeks. A topsy turvy whirl of dizzying catastrophes, one after another, culminating in his unexpected shocking murder by Valentine, and subsequently his descent into -

"Jace? How long've you been standing there?" Alec wondered out loud, eyes narrowed sceptically as he inspected the expression on his Parabatai's face. "Come on in, make yourself warm, this weather's turning real quickly huh," Alec waved Jace over and patted the space next to his on the couch.

With a start, Jace forced himself to swallow the lump forming in his throat. Alec wanted to have a heart-to-heart talk with him, so that was what he'd do - talk to his Parabatai - just maybe not about every single thing. He noticed Alec smoothing down his shirt over his abdomen with a gentle smile. Alec looked great; he looked really happy, which was all that he deserved, all that Jace ever wished for him to be.

With a soft clearing of his throat, Alec enquired, "How'd you sleep last night? Okay, or - or were you too 'tied up' with Clary, hm?" Alec teased with a wide cheeky grin.

Jace's eyes widened almost comically, before he caught himself and gave a rueful shake of his head. "I deserved that huh," Jace deadpanned while giving Alec a half-hearted smirk. "Nah, Clary was exhausted from ridding our world of her evil father, so I told her to catch some much-needed sleep." 'Not that I could get any such thing myself' thought Jace bitterly.

Alec's playful smile wavered as he stared at Jace intently, taking note of his bloodshot eyes and shadows having formed underneath his golden lower lashes. Jace looked miserable and ill at ease, and Alec was completely befuddled as to the reason why. Was Jace still not recovered from the previous night's fight with Valentine? Hadn't he activated his Iratze rune?

Jace watched from beneath his lashes as Alec gave him a close once-over visual inspection. He knew Alec suspected something was amiss. He wracked his brains on what to say to keep Alec from finding out about his -

"What happened last night, Jace?" Alec asked outright, causing Jace to nearly choke on his own half-drawn breath. "I felt you die! Then all of a sudden our Parabatai rune started coming back, all shimmery like at first. Then when we met up at Lake Lyn, it was like nothing of the sort ever happened!" Alec exclaimed in a bewildered manner, his hazel eyes round in confused wonder.

How Jace wished that Alec always maintain his zest for life, and never have anything at all to be stressed or anguished over ever again.

Yet they were Shadowhunters, two of the best ones in recent years, Parabatais to boot. The dream of every young Shadowhunter just taking on their very first mission at age eleven or twelve. What innocence they all had held, only to have beautiful dreams shattered, or twisted into freakish nightmares.

Now Jace attempted to give Alec a playful grin of his own. "Maybe all that 'fighting' with Magnus made you feel weird sorts of emotions? Affecting even our Parabatai bond? I made it through didn't I? What could possibly be wrong?" he shrugged, heart squeezing painfully at lying to his Parabatai to his face.

Alec scoffed with a smirk and his trademark sideways glance. Then his expression changed, to a wonderfully wistful one, with his eyes gleaming and his cheeks glowing. He drew in a deep breath seeming to gather his courage, whilst turning his body towards Jace.

"I'm pregnant, Jace. We found out last night, when I collapsed from your - Izzy did a scan and - I saw my baby, Jace," Alec blurted out in a halting rush, staring Jace right in the eyes. "Magnus was holding me in his arms, and we watched our baby's heart beat together." Alec finished with happy tears welling up along his lower lashes.

Jace stared right into his Parabatai's eyes, his own multicolored ones dancing from Alec's right eye to his left then back, several times. He appeared to be at a loss for words, his lips parting as if to speak, then pressing together again, like he'd lost his voice. Had he heard him correctly? Was his mind playing tricks on him already? Alec couldn't actually be -

Alec shifted uneasily in his place on the couch. His hands were clasped together just under his belly button, with both thumbs caressing his own abdomen subconsciously. Hazel eyes locked gazes with his Parabatai's, his brows drawn together in an uncertain frown.

"Did you hear what I said, Jace?" Alec enquired, his chin tilted up almost as if in defiance. "I'm pregnant with Magnus' baby. And I'm willing to do all it takes to protect our child. With or without your support."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... since MALEC are a Magical Magnificent Power Couple, their baby will be ready to be born after just six months' gestation. *Grins and winks*


	3. Confirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina looked closely at the couple who had their hands clasped together. Never in her hundreds of years, had she met anyone like Alec Lightwood. 
> 
> His name and very existence seemed non-consequential, now that he was lying here, on the couch in Magnus' living room, their baby's heartbeats strongly pulsing in her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Will Jace be supportive? Will Malec find out more about their baby? Read on if you'd like to know.

Alec and Jace sat next to one another, both partially turned towards the other, gazing at each other meaningfully. The warm air permeated with radiating tension. 

"Well," Alec breathed, "say something, for Angel's sake! Don't just sit there staring at me!" he finished, an annoyed expression on his handsome features. 

Jace visibly shook himself out of his temporary stupor. He found himself staring at his Parabatai's abdomen in wonder. Was there really a baby in there?! 

'I'm gonna need proof, Alec," he warned, both his brows raised up high in an incredulous look on his face. "This is - this is far out there. And we've been to some far flung realms, mind you," he tried to tease Alec, earning him a dirty glare at his attempt at humor. 

Alec scoffed with a trademark roll of his eyes. With one hand he reached into his shirt pocket, carefully pulling out the printout of his baby's very first ultrasound picture. His other hand seemed glued to his belly, where he thought he'd felt very faint flutterings. That couldn't be it, wasn't it way too early for that yet? 

"Here," he handed it to Jace, "please do not wrinkle it up. Magnus wants to frame it," he explained with a sweet, shy smile. 

Jace snorted, then cleared his throat at Alec's warning glare. He threw a grin at him, while gingerly holding the printout with both forefingers and thumbs. His eyes widened comically as he peered closely at the image. 

There was a head with eyes, and a body with arms and legs, all safely ensconced within a sac of some kind, and to top it all off, there was a cord joining the figure's belly to somewhere within Alec's belly. 

"Angels be praised," Jace whispered, blinking repeatedly in wonder. "This is a baby! This baby's inside you? Right now, there's a baby in there?! And Magnus put it there?? Damn that warlock's magical alright!" he declared with sudden glee. 

Alec hurriedly covered his lower belly with both of his large hands in a protective manner. His eyes were widened in disbelief. 

"I'd very much appreciate it if you wouldn't curse in front of my child," Alec admonished him with a glowering look of warning. "I'm serious, Jace, if you don't watch your language around me and my baby, I'll ask Magnus to turn you into a duck," he finished with a knowing glint in his eye. 

Jace's color drained from his cheeks in abject horror. How dare Alec even suggest that? He knew very well indeed how Jace felt about those yellow, feathery, beady-eyed - 

"Don't you even joke about that, Parabatai," Jace muttered darkly, furrowing his brows as he handed the printout back to Alec, immediately folding his arms to his chest in a self-protective gesture. 

His Parabatai chuckled good-naturedly, returning his baby's ultrasound picture safely back into his shirt pocket. With a deep cleansing breath, he leaned back onto the cushions behind him, clasping his hands yet again around his belly. 

Jace cleared his throat meaningfully, swallowing around the sudden lump that had formed. His Parabatai was having a child of his own, with his very first love, the man who'd made Alec move heaven and earth to make things right, by brazenly kissing him at his own wedding, in front of the Angel and Silent Brothers, their parents and Clave representatives, Everyone. 

It was what Alec aptly deserved, and Jace couldn't be happier. He found himself being immensely thankful for Magnus being in their lives. He'd now well and truly changed everything for the better. 

Unlike Alec's own Parabatai, who'd only managed to cause heartache and anguish, at every wrong turn he made. And by the Angel, there'd been many of those indeed. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right Parabatai?" Alec enquired of him, one large hand now settled on his upper back. "You didn't sleep last night, did you? Had nightmares?" he asked astutely. 

Jace drew in a cleansing breath of his own. After another moment's hesitation, he decided to take the plunge. 

"Before anything else, Congratulations, Alec," Jace murmured, heartfelt, "I'm so happy for you, brother. Only you and Magnus could ever pull off a repeat of the Warlock Nephilim child reproduction," he teased, his eyes glimmering with emotion, "I guess All the legends really are true, huh."

Alec snorted again with a flush rising over his cheeks. He shook his head at Jace's antics. "Thank you, Jace. Means a lot to me," he confessed sincerely, earning a nod of acknowledgment from Jace. 

"I did die, Alec," Jace blurted out in a harsh whisper. "Valentine stabbed me in the heart. Then he tried to kill Clary, so she killed him," he continued, taking note of Alec's shocked expression. 

Alec listened to Jace's confessions with turbulent emotions. He had indeed died. That had been horrifying, having experienced that emptiness in his soul. 

"Jace," Alec whispered fearfully, "Parabatai, I never want to feel that again," he sobbed, "that wrenching tear in my heart."

Jace fought back tears, holding Alec close in a tender hug. "I was so sad, Alec. I never want to be where you don't follow. Where you go so I should too."

They held onto one another, breathing in each other's presence. Despite anything thrown into their path, they'd remain united and strong, as long as they were together. 

A sudden fluttering within his abdomen, accompanied by a deep cramp, startled Alec into rearing back from Jace. His hands flew to his belly protectively, even as he winced from another fierce cramp. 

"Alec? You're scaring me," Jace muttered, one arm thrown around him. Alec looked pale and about to faint. 

"Call Magnus now please," Alec gasped, bending over with a moan, sweat starting to bead from his forehead. 

Jace hurriedly helped him to lay down on the couch, whilst fishing out his mobile to speed dial Magnus, who answered on the third ring. 

"Magnus it's Alec, he's cramping up and having cold sweats, now he's lying on the couch," Jace blurted out in a rush. 

"I'm coming," was the instant reply, even as a portal shimmered nearby, and Magnus emerged, brows furrowed in worry. 

"Magnus, I'm scared," Alec gasped, as Magnus swiftly carried him into his strong arms. He pressed his forehead fearfully into Magnus' throat, right over his pulse point. 

"Please don't be too frightened darling," Magnus hushed, nuzzling his beloved's head lovingly. "We'll return home and have Catarina make a thorough examination, okay?"

"Okay," Alec breathed, visibly calming down, one hand holding onto Magnus' vest. 

"Keep me posted," Jace requested, earning a grateful nod from Magnus. 

Then they were through the portal and back in their loft, where Magnus carefully deposited Alec onto the couch, propping his head up with a cushion. 

He placed a call to Catarina, quickly explaining their need of her emergency consultation. She'd been shocked but promised to arrive within five minutes, needing to finish stitching up a little girl's facial injury. 

Those five minutes felt like the longest in Magnus' long, long life. He kept his hands wrapped around Alec's, needing the comfort just as much as his beloved. 

Catarina appeared in a shimmer of a portal, clad in blue scrubs, with her hair tied back in neat tight braids. Her intelligent eyes honed in sharply on Alec. 

Magnus flung a cushion down where she'd just about positioned herself to kneel next to the couch, earning a grateful look from her. 

"Now Alec," she said kindly, "where does it hurt?"

He stroked along his lower belly, his anxious gaze never leaving Magnus'. "There's some cramping here, and a sort of fluttering too."

"Alright let's have a look," she began rubbing her hands together to warm them up, whilst sharpening her mind's eye, summoning her warlock ability. She gently placed both hands onto the cramping area. 

Magnus and Alec both nodded, their conjoined hands having rested just above Alec's belly button. 

Catarina looked closely at the couple who had their hands clasped together. Never in her hundreds of years, had she met anyone like Alec Lightwood.

His name and very existence seemed non-consequential, now that he was lying here, on the couch in Magnus' living room, their baby's heartbeats strongly pulsing in her ears.

"You have a strong Warlock Nephilim son who looks to be about eight weeks along," she began narrating her findings, hearing Alec gasp in wonder, while Magnus released a pent up breath. 

"He'll be powerful, this little one," she chuckled good-naturedly, "he'll be ready to be born in about another four months or so," she declared. "The cramping and fluttering is from him harnessing Alec's energy via the umbilical cord. Some warm compresses may help ease the discomfort."

With that, she lifted her hands off Alec's belly, and looked up at the couple with a beaming smile wreathing her face. 

Alec's hazel eyes were wide and glittering in deep joy. He slowly raised himself up to a sitting position, Magnus tenderly stroking his belly and back with both hands simultaneously. Magnus had a tender smile on his face, and his eyes glowed with his happiness. 

"Thank you, Catarina," Alec whispered in her ear, as he drew her close for a tight hug. Magnus blew her a kiss and mouthed 'thank you' at her, to which she responded with a cheeky wink. 

She chuckled again, shaking her head in wonder. Her hands rubbed Alec's upper back in a motherly gesture. 

"You're very welcome, Alec," she replied sincerely, "you're very welcome indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catarina is a BAMF hardworking nurse whose maternal instincts render her Superwoman powers. That is all. *bows*


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus never once thought, in all his encounters with Shadowhunters throughout the past centuries, that he'd ever be in this situation at this given moment. The saying 'you learn something new everyday' sprang up in his mind. 
> 
> "Thank you for having me Magnus," Maryse murmured meaningfully, her liquid gaze flittering between him and her son. "And Alec," she addressed him in a hushed tone, fighting back tears, "thank you for this incredible gift you've given me." She then looked at Magnus with a tremulous smile, her eyes crinkling wonderfully. "Thank you both."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drum roll*  
> Parental presence presented *winks*  
> Also Extreme levels of Fluff ahead -  
> And..... after the scary action packed previous chapter, this is a lengthy one with much pondering.

A cool breeze wafted through the open balcony doors, drifting into the living room, playing with Magnus' hair as he sipped from a chilled glass of champagne, lounging contentedly in his favorite armchair. 

Sitting across from him half-inclined on the couch, Catarina swirled her own champagne glass with delicate twirls, the beads on her bracelet tinkling with her movements. 

After Catarina had performed her expert checkup on Alec and their baby, Magnus had urged his boyfriend to have a much-needed nap. He had agreed to having a warm towel pressed over his throbbing belly, and had dozed off within minutes, a soft smile dancing on his lips. 

Magnus had then sent off a text to both Jace and Isabelle, revealing the good news, and simultaneously informing them of Alec's need to take the rest of the day off.

Both siblings had responded with cheerful congratulations. Jace had stated that he'd handle any pressing matters at the Institute, and asked permission to inform Clary as well, to which Magnus graciously agreed. Isabelle had excitedly promised to begin working out ideas for their baby boy's nursery, saying that four months would fly by in a flash. 

Now was a suitable time for Magnus and Catarina to just chat. She sat up with a wistful sigh, downing her champagne in a few appreciative swallows, then tilting her empty glass at Magnus with a teasing grin. 

"Delicious aftertaste," she declared, with a quick lick of her lips. "You always did have excellent tastes, dear Magnus," spoken with a knowing, teasing lilt, her brows wiggling mischievously, as she gestured airily towards his bedroom, where his beloved pregnant boyfriend lay peacefully napping. 

Magnus spluttered on his final sip of champagne, his deep golden cat eyes widening a fraction, then crinkling in amusement as he gave a rueful shake of his head, brushing off splatters of champagne off his vest. 

"Ah my dear Catarina, how I've missed your particular brand of humor," he declared drily,  earning him a throaty chuckle in reply. 

Her cheeky countenance softened to one of sincerity, as she placed the glass onto the coffee table. She gazed right into Magnus' eyes, her own gleaming with quiet wonder. 

"My dear Magnus," she breathed, "how the Fates have turned in your favor. After more than a century enduring a dreary existence all by your lonesome, you now have the love of your long life, safely sleeping in your bed, carrying your miracle offspring within his belly, created purely from the devotion you both hold for each other in your hearts."

Magnus' breath caught in his throat, as a surge of emotions rose from the depths of his soul. How long had he denied himself the bindings of a mutually loving relationship? And now all that time had come to pass, becoming simply that - the past. 

He had so much to look forward to. His heart felt so full; almost as if it'd swollen to three times its size. Maybe it had - twice for Alexander, thrice for their son. 

A son. Magnus found himself grinning widely, even as thankful, joyful tears welled up in his eyes, one escaping to roll down his cheek. He had a son! A little boy, made up with half the genetic makeup of his Alexander's Nephilim bloodline, the other half from his powerful Warlock magic. 

Joy seemed so small a word for the emotion Magnus held in his heart. 

Catarina was observing him, one of the oldest, dearest friends she ever had, and shed a few overjoyed tears herself. Magnus deserved to have such boundless happiness, after all he had experienced throughout the years. What wonders this magical existence truly brought; wonders truly never ceased. 

She stood up with a full body stretch, her shoulders popping rather loudly, drawing sympathetic laughter from Magnus. 

"My, my, Cat," he murmured, "we really do need that elusive spa day after all," he declared, giving her a wink. 

She scoffed as her fingers twirled in creating a portal, then waved goodbye at him. "Break time's over for me, thanks for that lovely drink. Until even happier times, old friend," she promised, then stepped through the portal, which closed with a twinkle. 

With a snap of his fingers, Magnus returned both empty glasses, now sparkling clean, back to their rightful places in his wine cabinet.

Now would be a good time for some necessary researching on the Warlock Nephilim child who existed all those years ago. He could present his Alexander with useful information on his one-of-a-kind pregnancy, as well as gleaning important knowledge on the care of their unique child. 

Settling himself into his office chair, Magnus began working on his computer's massive database, a tender smile wreathing his face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the Institute, Jace and Clary circled each other as they each held long training sticks, trying to find ways to upstage the other. With one swift parry, Jace had flipped his own body up and over his girlfriend, landing on his feet right behind her. 

He seized the chance to grab the stick from her grasp, flinging both hers and his to the floor next to them, even as he whirled her around to steal a quick kiss. 

"Hey! That's cheating, and you so love it," Clary declared giggling, her cheeks flushed, her lashes fluttering, bright hazel eyes gazing up at him adoringly. 

Jace nuzzled her neck with the tip of his nose, breathing in the fragrance of her fiery hair. How he had anguished over the thought of having lost his chances with her forever. Now here she was in his arms, beaming happily up at him. 

"I love you more," he declared wistfully, his multicolored eyes glittering with sincerity, as she blushingly replied, "I love you too."

An abrupt clicking of sensible heels was heard approaching them. Both turned toward the sound, finding Maryse coming to a halt, having entered the training area. 

"Jace, Clary," she nodded at each of them with a small smile, "have either of you seen Alec? He's not in his office," she wondered out loud whilst looking around. 

Jace gulped down a panicked cough rising in his throat, earning twin curious glances from both women. He decided to answer as honestly as he could. 

"He's back home at Magnus', resting. He was feeling unwell, earlier this morning," he explained broadly, giving them a reassuring smile. "He's been properly checked on and treated, no need to worry too much."

Maryse released a long exhale, her previously placid expression morphing to one of understanding. "Of course. Magnus does take rather good care of Alec, doesn't he?" she mused, her lips forming a gentle smile. "Angel knows Alec needs all the loving care he can get," she finished slightly wistfully. 

Clary and Jace exchanged sad glances. News of Robert's unfaithful indiscretions and the couple's subsequent separation had spread like wildfire, with numerous rumors drifting from Idris all the way down to New York. The esteemed Lightwood name, smeared yet again by sizzling scandal. 

Maryse cleared her throat delicately, forcing a polite smile on her lips, as she asked, "Well then, Jace, may I have access to the latest reports on the execution of Valentine? I'm here as envoy from the Clave," she explained with a rueful tilt of her head, eyes gleaming with amusement. 

Jace cracked a genuine chuckle at that, nodding his head. "Of course, Mom," he replied cheerfully, "why don't you make yourself comfortable in Alec's office, pour yourself some of his favorite whiskey; I'll meet you there after a quick shower yes?"

"Alec likes whiskey?" Maryse pondered, her eyes widened almost comically, causing Clary to stifle a bubbling giggle behind her hand. Jace simply winked at them both, while returning the training sticks to their stands against the walls. 

"Alright then," Maryse agreed, turning gracefully on her heels, and making her way back to her son's office. 

Jace watched her leave, then hurriedly leant forward to whisper into Clary's ear. 

"I have something to tell you about Alec," he shared breathily, his fingers stroking her soft cheek, earning a curious look from her. "He's carrying Magnus' baby. He's pregnant, Clary, just like the Nephilim who was the life partner of that powerful High Warlock, in those legends we'd read together about. He showed me the picture from the baby's scan, and it's an actual, fully formed little baby!"

Clary's eyes had grown round with shock as he revealed the news to her. Now her eyes crinkled with sheer excitement, as she grasped tightly at his sweaty T-shirt. 

"Oh, by the Angel," she breathed, "oh my God, Jace!" she fairly squealed, "you're gonna be an uncle!" she declared giddily, a wide gorgeous grin gracing her face. 

He appeared startled at first, then his eyes glowed with anticipation. "Yeah I am, aren't I? I'm an uncle," he agreed laughing softly. 

He gave their quiet surroundings a quick glance around. Every other Shadowhunter was otherwise occupied, either finishing up updating their reports, or keeping a close eye on various surveillance equipment. 

"Why don't you send Magnus a quick text about Maryse being here, while I take that shower huh? Best not to keep my mom waiting too long," he playfully winked at her, then hurried off to the shower rooms. 

Clary fished out her mobile from her jeans' pocket, sending a brief text to Magnus about Maryse's presence in the Institute, ending with effusive congratulations. 

'Magnus, Maryse here, asking for Alec. Jace stalling her. Congratulations on your baby!!  Such happy exciting news! Give Alec my best, hope he feels better really soon!' She couldn't stop grinning as she sent off her text.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Magnus read Clary's text with a growing smile. His biscuit seemed so excited about their baby. He imagined it wouldn't take too long for both her and aunty Isabelle to team up their efforts, in fixing up the best nursery they possibly could for their little nephew. 

There was also the delicate matter of revealing Alec's miraculous conception to his mother Maryse. 

In previous years, Magnus had endured countless meetings with various members of the long line of the Lightwood family. None had been as rigid or as finicky with minute details, such as Maryse Lightwood. 

Yet she had borne the wondrous angelic being that was Alexander Gideon Lightwood, her firstborn son, her greatest pride, especially now that he was the Head of the New York Institute. 

Alexander the great love of Magnus' life, and now the bearer of _his_ firstborn son. 

Magnus vowed then and there, that he would endure every single barb or look of contempt, that Maryse was prone to throwing at him, if it meant involving her closely in his son's life.

This was what his little family deserved - an extended family of grandparents, aunts and uncles. Magnus would never deny Alexander and their son of having that. 

"Magnus?" Alec called out, walking over to where Magnus sat at his office nook's desk. Alec's sweatpants were slung low on his hips, with his T shirt riding up as he sleepily swiped beneath his eyes, exposing the slight swell of his lower belly. 

Magnus could hardly keep from plastering his hands onto that small bump. Their baby boy lay in there. 

"Had a nice nap, darling?" Magnus enquired instead, his hands gripping his mobile tightly, to prevent himself from excessively stroking Alec's belly and possibly creeping him out. 

Alec lowered his hands down to his sides, his T shirt sliding back down to shield their baby's sanctuary from view. Magnus absolutely did not pout at that. 

"Would have been nicer had you joined me," Alec lobbied at him with a shy grin, a flush stealing up his cheeks at his own innuendo. 

Ahh yes. Only Magnus' Alexander would still be so bashful, even when already pregnant with his child. How quaintly exquisite he was! 

With a delicate clearing of his throat, Magnus blinked away his surge of lust with a shake of his head. 

"Clary just texted, she sends her congratulations for our baby boy, and also mentioned that Maryse was there looking for you," Magnus informed him, watching him closely for his reaction. 

Predictably, Alec's eyes widened in alarm, then his arms raised up to fold self-protectively around his chest. 

"Should we tell her, Magnus? About our son?" Alec wondered out loud. "By the Angel, she's so prejudiced against you. I don't want - don't want our boy to be brought up with any bit of that!" he declared fiercely, sweeping his hands down to cover where their baby was. 

"Darling, she's changing before our very eyes," Magnus stated, "Luke told me how she apologized for all the previous grievances she'd caused him."

Alec scoffed, his features twisted in a scowl. "That's with Luke! With you she's always been borderline rude, and that's in front of me. I'm sure she's always been like that with you huh, looking down her nose at you, like you were beneath her!" he huffed angrily. 

"Alexander, don't get so upset, love," Magnus pacified him. 'What if our little boy gets wrinkles from all his Daddy's scowling huh?" he teased lovingly. 

That earned him a heartfelt chuckle from Alec. "I'll be beyond glad if he has your crinkly cat eyes," he mused dreamily, giving his belly a gentle pat. "You make sure to have Papa's Warlock mark, you hear me, boy?" he spoke down at his own abdomen, making Magnus chuckle in delight. 

"Let's have her over for dinner, say by seven tonight?" Magnus offered graciously. "I'll conjure us some authentic Italian from Sicily."

Alec shook his head with a weary huff, his eyes fixed fondly at his boyfriend's kind countenance. "Fine, let's do this."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven PM came around and now they were all seated at the dining area, with Alec and Magnus seated next to each other on one side, and Maryse seated at the head of the table, as guest of honor of sorts. 

Spread out on the checkered tablecloth were Sicily's finest delicacies. Maryse appeared slightly bewildered at the mind-boggling array of dishes displayed. Magnus had gone all out to impress and woo her. 

"Mother," Alec began with a determined glint in his eye. "Magnus has been gracious enough to invite you over to join us. I trust you will extend every courtesy that he deserves?"

Maryse blinked at that, a flush creeping up her cheeks. "Yes of course," she gushed. "I wouldn't dream of disrespecting him in his own home," she looked aghast at the very idea. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances; Magnus' was kind, Alec's not quite. 

Alec delicately cleared his throat. "I have something to tell you," he addressed his mother. "Have you heard of the legends of a High Warlock and his Nephilim lover, both males, having conceived a powerful child of their own, who later on became the fiercest warrior of both worlds? He was betrayed by his own Nephilim kin who thought of his existence as an abomination, so they poisoned him during a celebratory dinner honoring his victories." 

Alec and Magnus exchanged glances again, this time both grim and worried. Maryse appeared lost in thought, then her expression cleared, and she nodded at them. 

"Yes, I remember that," she murmured, "a tragic smear in our Shadowhunters' history."

"It would do us all a world of good, if there were no such smear in the future," Alec breathed, his hand reaching out to Magnus, who immediately gripped it in support. "'Cause I'm pregnant with Magnus' child. A little boy, your grandson."

Maryse's expressive eyes widened as shock overcame her attractive features. She drew in a sudden sharp intake of breath. 

"That's - oh Alec," she stuttered, her shoulders beginning to heave with her rapid breathing. 

Magnus rose from his seat and went to the nearby coffee table, retrieving something which he then placed right in front of her. "This is especially for you, if you'll have it," he told her huskily. 

It was a royal blue squarish photograph frame, with a sparkly silver outline all along its edges. Within it was a printout of the baby's first ultrasound, one of several copies Isabelle had printed, just for safe keeping. 

Maryse slowly reached out with trembling hands, her eyes already filling with tears, even before she brought the picture up to peer at it closely, one finger outlining the baby's form tenderly. 

From beside Magnus, Alec sniffled discreetly, his teary gaze never leaving his mother's overjoyed face. 

Magnus never once thought, in all his encounters with Shadowhunters throughout the past centuries, that he'd ever be in this situation at this given moment. The saying 'you learn something new everyday' sprang up in his mind.

"Thank you for having me Magnus," Maryse murmured meaningfully, her liquid gaze flittering between him and her son. "And Alec," she addressed him in a hushed tone, fighting back tears, "thank you for this incredible gift you've given me." She then looked at Magnus with a tremulous smile, her eyes crinkling wonderfully. "Thank you both."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my I never imagined the saccharine nature of sheer fluff in me.  
> And I don't even have a sweet tooth *shrugs*


	5. Exaltation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace, Clary and Isabelle exchanged nervous glances. Would the Clave and Inquisitor Herondale be receptive to news of Alec's pregnancy, particularly with the knowledge of Magnus as the father? 
> 
> Maryse looked carefully at each and every one of them gathered before her, and gave a decisive nod with a determined glint in her eye. 
> 
> "Now that Alec is carrying Magnus' child -  
> the Lightwood family's firstborn grandson - it is all the more imperative that measures be taken, to protect their family, and all of ours as well. Starting with gaining the Clave's cooperation, at all costs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here be a reason for Mature ratings.  
> There will be lovemaking. *blushes furiously*

" _Ohhh..."_ Alec moaned huskily as Magnus gave a slow, sweet thrust deep inside him, mindful of being too aggressive in their throes of passion, for fear of hurting their precious baby nestled within Alec. 

His beloved lay spread out on his back beneath him, draped over a veritable mound of soft pillows and plushy cushions, one placed strategically beneath his delectable bottom. A favorite position of theirs, for the sheer intimacy it brought, accompanied by dizzying shared kisses. 

Magnus swallowed hard in a vain attempt to relieve his parched throat, his rigid torso fairly vibrating in his efforts to rein in the burning lust consuming him. 

His Alexander truly was an angel incarnate. Aristocratic cherubic features now flushed with heady desire, with luscious currently pouting pink lips, as he panted and whimpered softly with every aching drag and throbbing push of his love's rock-hard, full thick cock. 

" _Magnus!"_ Alec nearly wailed. "Harder, please, don't hold out on me," he gasped. "Promise, if anything -  _unnhh -_ anything feels off, I'll stop you," he murmured, his hands gripping Magnus' biceps tightly. 

The High Warlock gritted his teeth and willed himself not to spill his seed just yet. He had his pregnant lover to satisfy. 

Wrapping both arms around Alec's heaving shoulders, Magnus began thrusting in earnest, pressing in with long, deep moves, and pulling out swiftly until just the tip of his rigid cock; over and over; his buzzing ears filled with the sweet sounds of Alec's small screams of pleasure; his upper back smarting from his love's fingernails digging in, both of them caught up in a tumbling whirlwind of passion. 

With an exultant wail, Alec's lithe frame seized up abruptly, as he spurted his seed all over Magnus' chiseled abdomen, his tight, vice-like grip on Magnus' cock causing him to groan out loud and spill his seed deep inside his love with long, throbbing pulses. 

With a satisfied huff, Magnus gingerly relaxed his pose, so as to gently press his whole body onto Alec's lanky form, mindful of his little baby bump. Alec's arms moved to wrap around his back in a tender hug, even as Magnus carefully withdrew and then maneuvered their tired bodies to lay sideways, facing each other with tender smiles gracing their lips. They were both cleaned of all their sticky mess with a quick snap of Magnus' fingers. 

"Good night, my loves," Magnus whispered huskily, his hand splayed over Alec's belly in a protective manner. He then looked down and leaned closer to the small bump, whispering, "Sweet dreams for you, our little sweet pea," before settling his head next to Alec's. 

Alec giggled adorably at Magnus' antics, his eyes half-closed with exhaustion. He reached up to stroke Magnus' goatee, his fingers gradually coming to a stop, as he drifted into sleep, whispering to his love, "Good night, Papa, we love you too.'

They both fell sound asleep with their bodies pressed together, arms and legs draped around and over each other's, their baby boy nestled between them, safe in his sanctuary. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning found Magnus humming softly, as he busied himself conjuring up a sumptuous French continental breakfast for his Alexander. Last night had been a resounding success on all accounts. Notably Maryse's emotional apologies to him, for all her past indiscretions, as witnessed by a gratified Alec. 

Nothing could have prepared Magnus for the wave of tremendous relief that had hit him, as he had silently watched both mother and son cling to one another in a tight hug, each heaving heartwrenching sobs while whispering mutual apologies. 

The eventful day Alec and Magnus had been through, had culminated in the most ideal a scenario as possible; with passionate bouts of lovemaking, as a lovely crescent moon hanging in the starry night glimmered its rays upon them, through their half-opened bedroom window. 

"There you are," Alec murmured, smiling bashfully at Magnus, as he walked around the dining table to give him a smooching peck on the lips. "G'morning, Papa."

"Good morning, my dears," Magnus replied, giving Alec's belly an affectionate little pat. "Bon appetit," he said with a flourish, waving both hands at the tempting breakfast spread before them.

"Mmm, brioches and croissants, my favorites," Alec gushed, a look of eager anticipation on his handsome features. "Thank you, Magnus. You know, you're spoiling us, aren't you? Italian from Sicily for dinner, now continental from Paris, I assume?" at which Magnus gave an impressed nod. 

"You're most welcome, my darling Alexander," Magnus replied, grabbing a butter knife to pass to Alec, as his boyfriend settled comfortably into a chair, rubbing his growling belly in anticipation. "Anything for you and our son, dearest," he husked, pressing a tender kiss to Alec's temple, one hand ruffling the soft thick hair at the back of his neck. 

"Come sit and eat with me," Alec requested,  pulling his arm gently to urge him to take a seat. Magnus complied with a fond grin, accepting the buttered piece of brioche Alec handed to him. 

Sprinkles of sparkling sunlight shone down on the couple through the sheer curtains of the nearby window, bathing them in its golden glory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadowhunters were a highly disciplined group of beings, their Nephilim blood rendering them ideal soldiers of a glorified regime. Years of strict training demanded nothing less than consistent excellence.

Breakfasts were early, lunches were brief, and dinners were frequently missed, as missions were unpredictable in nature, often running late into the wee night hours. 

Mornings at the Institute were frequently a flurry of various routines, each one methodical and often meticulous in achieving as close to perfection as possible.

This particular morning appeared no different, as the Head of the New York Institute stood on the raised platform, in the middle of the three-pronged staircase landing, peering down upon his colleagues and subordinates with brief penetrating looks, awaiting their fullest attention. 

He was dressed smartly in a deep royal blue long sleeved shirt, with a noticable marked swell around his waist, tapering to his long slender legs clad in tailored black pants, the look completed by a dark gray wool coat. He had called for an impromptu meeting, stating the need to disseminate important news to all of the Shadowhunters. 

One notable variant today was the presence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn, standing an arm's length away from him, his imposing aura and sharp features accentuated by the deep maroon velvet blazer he wore, bringing out the amber in his expressive eyes, currently observing the crowd below them with an intelligent gaze.

Almost three weeks had passed since the execution of the former Circle leader Valentine Morgenstern, by his own daughter Clary Fairchild, who had decided to honor her fallen mother's family name by keeping it as hers as well. She had wanted to have no further ties to the Morgenstern name she'd had the misfortune to be born with. 

A relative sense of precious peace had settled over the Shadoworld since then. With both Valentine and his demonic son Jonathan having been duly banished, duties of surveillance and maintenance were once again the usual functions of the Shadowhunters in New York. 

It seemed that things around the New York Institute were about to change yet again. 

Lifting his chin up with a firm clearing of his throat, Alec drew in a deep fortifying breath, catching Magnus' encouraging glance thrown his way. His arms were folded behind his back in that familiar soldier-at-attention pose, only now his belly seemed to bulge out in a round bump, straining against the fabric and last two buttons of his shirt.

The posture he adopted drew curious open stares from several of the more astute Shadowhunters observing him and Magnus. Had his recent lack of joining in training exercises, along with extensive days spent in his office, attributed to his obviously altered appearance? 

"Fellow Shadowhunters, may I have your full attention please?" Alec began, pausing for all eyes to remain on him, before continuing his speech. "These past three weeks have been exemplary examples of the absolute best we can achieve, if we were to continue in our ongoing efforts in assisting, aiding and protecting our allies, the Downwolders of New York."

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn," he gestured at Magnus with a wave of his hand, "Mr Bane here, and myself, have been jointly spearheading weekly meetings with other Downworlder leaders, as you all know, and I'm happy to report, all is indeed well in our shared turf - for now anyway."

The last few words were spoken in a drily casual manner, drawing some appreciative chuckles from the gathering of Shadowhunters below. Magnus allowed a playful smirk to dance on his lips, as he raised a brow in acknowledgment of Alec's meaningful words. 

"Now comes the interesting part," Alec paused then, a slight flush creeping up his neck and blooming onto his cheeks. He looked oddly nervous and even a little anxious, causing the front row of Shadowhunters to exchange bewildered glances amongst themselves. 

"Do any of you recall legends of a heroic Shadowhunter with special powers equivalent to a Warlock's, being murdered by his own Nephilim relatives, by means of drinking poisoned wine?" he enquired, both he and Magnus looking around at the large group below in a seemingly casual manner, taking note of several nods of acknowledgment among them. Magnus had taken a few steps closer to Alec, now standing right next to him, their shoulders grazing each other's. 

From within the center of the crowd of Shadowhunters, Maryse, Isabelle, Clary and Jace all exchanged knowing looks. They each held their breaths in trepidation at what he was about to say next. How would the others react to this shocking news? 

"He had been a miraculous being, born of a High Warlock father, and a male Nephilim bearer, a divine gift from the Angels," Alec continued in reverence, even as his arms moved to his sides, and both hands found their way to rest on his belly, in full unobstructed views of all his gathered colleagues, and his own now beaming family. His mother was valiantly blinking back her tears, as she gazed proudly at him and Magnus, her head held high. 

A laden hush had settled over the entire Institute, just as his words were causing a wave of realization amongst his subordinates. Some seemed frozen in shock, their mouths having dropped wide open. Others had delighted smiles on their faces, their eyes widened in wonder. A few young ladies had their hands pressed to their lips, probably to prevent themselves from screaming in surprise. 

Magnus gazed lovingly at his beloved, whose hazel eyes were now sparkling in exhilaration, his whole being seeming to take on an ethereal glow. He pressed a gentle hand to the small of Alec's back, nodding at him to continue his speech. 

"Well, do make your announcement already, Mr Lightwood," he urged teasingly, "I fear some of them may have stopped breathing altogether," he deduced, drawing amused chuckles from Jace and a few others, and girlish giggles from Clary and some of the younger female Shadowhunters standing around her. 

Alec nodded bashfully, flashing a happy smile at Magnus, whilst throwing a glance of affection at him from beneath his long lashes. That caused some of the female Shadowhunters who caught the shy look, to fairly vibrate with trying not to swoon at their leader's beautifully unhindered facial expressions. 

Alec raised his head once again to look out at the crowd, allowing a tender smile to form on his lips. Magnus wrapped an arm around his lower back, his other hand clasping onto Alec's, which were now folded neatly over his belly button. The subconscious gesture drew gentle smiles from some Shadowhunters who watched them with bated breaths. 

"As some of you may have guessed," Alec began with sparkling eyes, "after centuries having passed by since then, this divine occurrence has once again graced itself upon us. Magnus and I are delighted to announce that I am expecting our son, a powerful Lightwood-Bane Shadowhunter-Warlock. His preliminary tests in various forms, performed by his Aunt Isabelle, as well as the healthcare expert Nurse Warlock Catarina Loss, have revealed him to have Nephilim blood along with Warlock abilities. May he be a symbol of Hope, Peace and Unity, for future Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike, following his arrival estimated to be in three months' time."

On the floor below them, a wave of burgeoning excitement and surprised delight rippled through the crowd, with the murmur of voices swelling to a soft crescendo, before falling again to an expectant hush, as Jace made his way to front and center, coming to stand directly below where his Parabatai and Magnus stood together. 

Looking up first at his Parabatai, then at Magnus, Jace held their gazes with his, even as he slowly dropped to one knee, bending the other with both hands placed upon it, then bowing his head towards them in respect and reverence. 

"Angels be praised! All hail the Son of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, our future Warrior and Leader. May he live long and prosper in his glorious existence, with the grace of the Angels," Jace declared fervently, forming his speech into a heartfelt prayer. "I pledge to guide, shield and protect him for the rest of my life," he vowed, lifting his head up to look intently into his Parabatai's teary gaze in promise. 

As one united entity, all the Shadowhunters standing behind him fell on bended knees, their voices raised in jubilant declaration, ringing within the walls and spilling out into the surrounding grounds of the Institute. 

"Angels be praised! All hail the Son of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane!"

Alec and Magnus stood with looks of shock and dawning awe displayed on their glowing faces. It seemed like their unexpected miracle child was indeed a warmly welcomed presence, much needed after times of turbulent terror wielded by Valentine and his Circle members. 

As the Shadowhunters rose back on their feet, one by one, Alec fought back tears of immense relief, gazing at his supportive family and subordinates with a smile of gratitude. Beside him, Magnus appeared overwhelmed, his arms wrapped around his little family, as he blinked back unshed tears. Never in all his existence, had he ever imagined Shadowhunters according  _him_ any sort of respect, much less witnessing them kneeling and bowing in his presence. 

Magnus concluded that after more than four hundred years of his existence, he still had so much to learn of the enigmas of these Nephilim beings. Especially now that his own biological son had their Angelic blood running in his veins. 

Breathing in a cleansing inhale and licking his dry lips, Alec beamed a beatific smile at his fellow Shadowhunters, many of them calling out delighted congratulations at him and Magnus. 

"Thank you," he breathed, "thank you all."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon found Alec settled comfortably on his office's couch, an ergonomic cushion wedged in the small of his back, Magnus sitting beside him with an arm slung behind him over the back of the couch.

A small fire in the fireplace gave off pleasant comforting heat wafting through the room. Nearby was a small round table set with all the necessary prerequisites of an English high tea setting. Numerous dainty little cakes and assorted muffins were laid out on a multitiered porcelain display, and a carved tray held several tea cups along with a large teapot, complete with a tea cosy, warming the finest Earl Grey tea Magnus could find. 

Alec had begun experiencing occasional backaches with the increasing weight of their son, and Magnus had gifted him the ergonomic cushion after some trawling through pregnancy related items listed on the Amazon website. 

Over the past weeks, their little boy had grown in both his size as well as his powers, needing Magnus to share his magical energy with Alec, so as to prevent exhaustion and undue excess strain on his beloved's changing body.

Many a night at home had been spent in such priceless bonding sessions, with both parents clasping their hands tight as their energies flowed through each other's bodies, merging and seeping into their son's being through his umbilical cord. They all always slept soundly through the night afterwards. 

Now they were gathered in Alec's office along with Isabelle, Jace and Clary, having discussions on the concept of the little boy's nursery. It was being converted from his Papa's former guest room. 

Magnus had already covered the entire room and its contents of a convertible crib, a plush couch for the parents to lounge on, as well as expandable wardrobes, with layers of wards preventing any possible demonic invasions. Isabelle and Clary were in charge of its design and decor, while Jace had taken it upon himself to read up extensively on everything available within the Institute's library, on the various workable methods of baby proofing the bedroom of a Shadowhunter-Warlock hybrid child. 

Currently strewn across the laden coffee table, were paint swatches of multiple color combinations, with catalogs of numerous stimulating and educational toys and storybooks for children of all ages, vying for space with several Shadowhunter journals and Warlock spell books of various sizes and thickness, all covering the entire span of the rectangular table. It was a wonder that its old wooden legs had not already given way under all that weight. 

Alec and Magnus stared at the mind-boggling display laid out before them, twin looks of wide-eyed bewilderment dancing across their amused features. Three pairs of multicolored eyes stared them down expectedly. After a few minutes of just the sound of crackling fire being heard in the otherwise silent room, Isabelle took the reins of kickstarting their much-needed discussion. 

"Do you guys prefer pale sky blue walls with fluffy white clouds," she began, plucking up the corresponding paint swatches, and plonking them down in front of the expectant parents, "or do you wanna go gender neutral and pick creamy beige gold with pale emerald green accents? Ooh if the baby has Alec's gorgeous eyes, or even Magnus' amazing cat eyes,  _that_ particular color combo would look _so_ incredible!" she finished in a sudden squeal, only to be joined in by Clary's even higher pitched one. 

Alec and Magnus exchanged panicky glances, with Magnus opening his mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by a perturbed Jace, who thrust two heavy books at him. 

"Here, you have to read the chapters these have on a Warlock child's developing powers, man, I've already marked and highlighted them, and you're a High Warlock to boot, your kid's gonna have mind-boggling magical powers, dude, and on top of that added with his Dad's classic clumsiness, that's not exactly a great combination, bros," Jace rambled impressively without pausing for a single breath. 

Magnus stared blinking rapidly at him, a look of bleak horror on his handsome features, both large hands clutching the offered books in his lap, even as Alec tried to smite Jace with his trademark narrow-eyed death glare. His Parabatai smirked proudly back at the both of them in response. 

"You're welcome," he gushed cheekily, accompanied by tinkling giggles from both girls, who then earned themselves that same death glare from Alec in return. 

"Aww Alec," Clary sighed dreamily, her small hands clutching one of his large ones in hers, "we're only doing all this 'cause we already love your baby boy so much, even though there's still three months before he's here," she mused, still holding on to Alec's hand, not noticing how he sneaked bewildered looks at her with wide eyes. 

"By the Angel!" Clary squealed suddenly. "Izzy, we only have three months! We still haven't even decided on a proper theme, let alone all agree on the perfect color scheme, and also we need to get that special non-toxic type of paint, which doesn't emit poisonous fumes, so Alec can help us paint the nursery ceiling too!" she declared excitedly, finally releasing Alec's hand from her clutches, only to clap hers in girlish glee, as next to her, Isabelle nodded vehemently, scribbling rapidly on her itemized notepad. 

Alec and Magnus turned to look at each other, both with their brows raised high on their foreheads. Turning back to the other three, Alec cleared his throat preparing to speak up, only to be interrupted by a knock on the half-open door. 

All five of them looked to the office entrance, finding Maryse standing there, with a knowing smile wreathing her face. 

"May I come in?" she enquired politely, looking at both Alec and Magnus. 

"Of course, Mom, come join in the fray," Alec offered with a wave, a wide teasing grin on his lips as he threw a playful glance at Clary. She rolled her eyes at him with a delicate scoff at his pun on her former last name, even as he and Jace exchanged a Parabatai high five in its honor. 

Maryse walked over to them and sat herself next to Magnus, who had fluffed up a cushion and plonked it behind her back. She gave his hand a motherly pat in expressing her thanks at his thoughtful gesture, accepting the cup of warm tea and a blueberry muffin he offered her, with a wave of his hand. Releasing a long-drawn out breath, she gazed briefly at each one of them, before beginning to speak. 

"My month-long observe-and-report stint here is coming to a close in a few days," she announced, pausing to take an appreciative sip of her cup of tea. "I was wondering if you wanted me to reveal the news and its accompanying details of Alec's pregnancy to the Clave," she mused out loud, then took a dainty bite from her fragrant muffin, giving it and Magnus a look of delight. 

Silence befell the previously sound-filled space. From the fireplace, the fire continued to crackle almost cheerfully. Maryse gazed bemusedly at her pregnant son and his boyfriend, as she happily finished up her tea and muffin.

They were gazing deeply into each other's eyes, not a single spoken word being said. From their seats across from them, Jace, Clary and Isabelle exchanged fond and amused glances, accompanied by the girls' dreamy sighing and some rueful chuckling by Jace. Their playful banter made the couple turn to look at their antics. 

"I'm all for open transparency, and that includes any and all information and intel coming from this Institute," Alec declared calmly, his hands clasped lightly over his slightly quivering baby bump, soothing the hiccuping boy within. 

"Our son is a powerful and unique hybrid child; he will definitely need the Clave's guidance and assistance in the near future," Magnus mused in a wise tone, handing Alec a fresh cup of tea to drink, in hopes of ceasing their baby's hiccups; Alec smiling his thanks before obediently sipping it. 

Jace, Clary and Isabelle exchanged nervous glances. Would the Clave and Inquisitor Herondale be receptive to news of Alec's pregnancy, particularly with the knowledge of Magnus as the father?

Maryse looked carefully at each and every one of them gathered before her, and gave a decisive nod with a determined glint in her eye.

"Now that Alec is carrying Magnus' child - the Lightwood family's firstborn grandson - it is all the more imperative that measures be taken, to protect their family, and all of ours as well. Starting with gaining the Clave's cooperation, at all costs."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more Fluffity Fluff. *flings rainbows into clouds"


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle's large eyes shimmered with tears, as she stared at the expectant couple before her, with a wide delighted smile gracing her lips. Her brother appeared to be fighting back happy tears himself, Magnus sitting beside him lovingly rubbing his lower back in soothing circular motions, a beatific smile wreathing his handsome features. 
> 
> "You're - Alec, are you sure? And Magnus? You're really okay with this??" Isabelle enquired fretfully, wringing her hands in front of her chest. "You want me to be your son's Godmother??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy smut in here folks *whee*.  
> Along with some family fluff coz that's how I roll in here *waves*.

Alec held onto the edges of the headboard, his fingers white with their tight grip. His breaths were in sharp gasps, with intermittent pants, lustful moans, and bitten-off cries bubbling from his throat, his swollen lips looking luscious, bitten pink as they were, Magnus' proud handiwork. 

He was the very picture of debauchery, his pregnant form draped across pillows, with his swollen belly supported by his ergonomic cushion, as he knelt on the satin sheet covered bed, his whole body being rocked by Magnus' rhythmic hard thrusts. Each deep delicious plunge hit Alec's sweet spot perfectly, making him cry out at the overwhelming sensations deep inside him. 

" _Aagghh! Uunnhh!"_ Alec's voice was hoarse from all his wailing. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face flushed hotly with burning lust. "More, Magnus, deeper!" he demanded, grinding his plush bottom into his heaving boyfriend's crotch, relishing in the feel of Magnus' thick, fully engorged, rock-hard cock, buried so deeply in him, all the way to its hilt. 

With an agonized groan, Magnus reared his lithe body up, standing on both feet, with his throbbing cock still stuffed completely inside his Alexander, and crouching down so as to keep maintaining his full-powered thrusting. The sinewy muscles of his broad shoulders and strong back moved sensuously as if in a dance. He'd placed both his hands over his love's on their bed's headboard, and now began resuming dragging out and shoving in his painfully erect, rigid, dripping cock into his boyfriend's lubed ass, guttural grunts accompanying his exertions. 

" _Ohhh! Ohhh yess - you're so deep -!"_ Alec screamed even louder, his inner muscles squeezing and clinging onto Magnus' cock, at each aching withdrawal, then bearing down while pushing his hips up at every downward plunge. They lost themselves for several minutes, locked so tightly in their lovemaking, their cries and moans filling their magically soundproofed bedroom. 

"Darling -  _mmmhh -_ our, our son," Magnus wheezed, one hand coming off from Alec's on the headboard, stroking down his beloved's side, coming to a rest at Alec's swollen mound, pressing gently into the very center of it, supporting their baby boy's resting place, even as he continued his deep, hard, satisfying thrusts. 

"He's  _\- Ohh right there!  -_ he's fine," Alec panted, one of his hands joining Magnus' on his round belly, both of them cupping his mound lovingly. A strong kick from within hit their joined hands, making them both laugh in delight. Their son's growing strength surprised them everyday now. 

"See? He's enjoying being rocked to sleep," Alec joked, then cried out as Magnus gave yet another hard jab at his sweet spot, from the mind-bogglingly delicious position they were entangled in. 

Magnus gasped as Alec's inner muscles seemed to swell and tighten even further, if that were possible, as Alec whimpered and hung on for dear life. 

"I'm coming, Magnus," he huffed, eyes glazed over as his body seized up, and he spurted thick come all over his ergonomic cushion, his pregnant form shuddering, his inner muscles rippling around his boyfriend's engorged cock maddeningly. 

With a choked off moan, Magnus seemed to swell even thicker inside Alec, making him wail at the sensitivity, before spilling hot splashes of come deep inside his beloved, his throbbing, jerking cock drawing whimpers of pleasure from Alec. 

Magnus snapped his fingers to clean up the ergonomic cushion and his exhausted darling's come-stained abdomen, before slowly withdrawing his spent cock from Alec's puffy abused hole, both of them moaning at the intimate feeling of their bodies' separation. With a proud smirk, Magnus stared at his come dripping slowly down Alec's inner thighs. His limp cock gave a valiant twitch at the sight. 

Beneath him, Alec sighed dreamily as he carefully maneuvered his body, to lay down on his back. His cheeks still flushed with their strenuous activities, he reached up to Magnus' shoulders and pulled him down to indulge in a sweet cuddle. Magnus could feel their son shuffling around from within Alec's belly, his movements causing his bearer Daddy to chuckle out loud and rub fondly at each jab or kick. 

"Hey you in there," Alec admonished, smiling in delight, "you trying to bruise my insides, baby boy?"

Magnus huffed out a small laugh, then shifted slightly down so that he could press an ear against where their child lay squirming within, his arms holding onto Alec lovingly. 

"Hullo Papa's little sweet pea," Magnus cooed tenderly. "How about you settle down now, and go to sleep hmm? May you have the sweetest of dreams, anakku sayang," Magnus said in a hushed tone, as their baby's movements seemed to slow down, then came to a stop altogether.

Magnus lingered for a few more minutes, his ear and cheek pressed onto his beloved's baby bump, using his magic to reach inwards, to where his son lay in his protective sac, eyes blinking sleepily. He had a thumb wedged into his mouth and appeared to be sucking it slowly.

All his facial features and limbs were fully formed, with his spine curved as he drew his arms and legs into his round body with a curl. Magnus could sense feelings of happiness, peace, and comfort emitting from his tiny son's already sentient mind. It was a truly miraculously gratifying feeling. 

With a gasp of realization, Magnus reeled back from Alec's belly, his hands grasping at his boyfriend's with a tight grip. Alec peered at him curiously, his mouth half-open in a tired yawn. 

"Alexander!" Magnus breathed out, his cat eyes wide and gleaming gold in wonder. "I saw him! I  _sensed_ him, darling, our son!" he exclaimed softly, sitting up in excitement. 

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him, even as his own eyes widened in amazement. Both hands flew to where Magnus' were, on both sides of his stretched out abdomen. All was quiet within, as Alec centered himself. Then all at once Alec felt - he could feel faint little quivers, deep inside himself, much like a kind of minute shivering. 

"He's - is he  _snoring?"_ Alec wondered out loud, his hands pressed onto Magnus', his sparkling hazel eyes gazing into Magnus' golden ones. Both parents stared wondrously at each other. 

Magnus focused intently, then his lips formed a beaming grin of fond delight. 

"Yeah, he is, with his thumb half-stuck in his mouth, too," he chuckled good-naturedly. He shook his head slowly in amazement. "First thing in the morning, I'll talk to Catarina about this. I wanna explore how our bond with our son works, exactly."

Alec nodded eagerly, allowing Magnus to maneuver him into a more comfortable sleeping position, one which allowed Magnus to hug him from behind - with a protective hand splayed across their son's space as well. 

"Magnus?" Alec said in a soft query, tired eyes drifting shut. 

"Yes, darling?" Magnus replied sleepily, his own eyes falling closed in respite. 

"What did you call him earlier?" Alec asked in a lilting tone. 

Magnus smiled with closed eyes, pressing a loving kiss to his beloved's neck. Alec sighed happily as he began to gradually drift off. 

"My beloved child," Magnus replied in a whisper, his hand on Alec's belly stroking in a circular motion, soothing all three of them into a deep, sound sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next late morning found Magnus on speaker mode via his mobile call to Catarina, as he sat across Alec at the dining table, partaking in a leisurely Sunday brunch. 

"Alec, you're at four months now right?" Catarina enquired, her voice calm and poised. "Are you both fine with me coming down for another reading now? Then tomorrow perhaps, Isabelle can perform another ultrasound scan? It may be wise to monitor your little boy's growth and powers more closely from now on. Perhaps every three weeks or so, until he arrives?"

The couple had been exchanging nods and smiles during Catarina's speech, pleased at her expert suggestions. They were truly in the best of care, with both Catarina and Isabelle performing much needed checks on Alec and their baby, to monitor their well being. 

"Sure, we'll go along with all and anything you have planned for Alexander and our boy, dearest Cat," Magnus agreed, his eyes on Alec, who nodded in happy approval. "Join us for brunch, we'll save you some sangria - Alexander's having mango juice, of course - and fritatta slices for you. Oh, and there's cheesecake too."

"Blueberry," Alec chirped up, "my favorite kind," he sighed, happily munching on a mouthful of the sweet treat, then washing it down with a swallow of his refreshing tropical beverage. 

Catarina's cheerful chuckles rang out from Magnus' mobile, as she bid them goodbye, promising to be there within half an hour. She needed time to read up on the Warlock-Nephilim Shadowhunter warrior, and the ancient records regarding his bearer's pregnancy with him. 

It would hardly do to not be well prepared, when she was being entrusted with the care of her dearest, oldest friend's pregnant boyfriend, who carried within him the future warrior of Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike - a wonderful symbol of love that overcame all boundaries and obstacles, a shining beacon of shared hope. 

Before the promised half hour was up, a portal shimmered in the center of the penthouse's living room, right over the plush Persian carpet. Out stepped Catarina, clad in a cheery yellow sundress, with a bright blue bandana holding back her thick hair, carrying a thick Warlock's journal, ancient by the looks of it. 

Alec had already made himself comfortable, lying down on one of the couches, his favorite ergonomic cushion wedged behind his back, his shoulders, neck and head situated firmly on a memory pillow, another recent gift from Magnus. Catarina looked closely at Alec, both of them exchanging fond smiles with each other. 

Alec wore a loose flowy T shirt, its green tiny polka dotted design setting off the hazel in his gorgeous eyes beautifully. His legs were wrapped in straight-legged dark gray sweatpants, and on his feet were wooly navy blue socks, a gift from his mother before she left for Idris. He'd been very good at heeding everyone's advice about keeping cosy and warm, in the course of his pregnancy so far. 

 "Let's get straight to it, shall we?" Catarina suggested. "I can have the meal later as lunch, with a big slice of that blueberry cheesecake for dessert," she declared, with a wink at Alec, who chuckled good-naturedly. 

Magnus settled himself into his armchair, which he'd moved so as to be able to hold onto his pregnant boyfriend's hand, during Catarina's reading. He'd conjured up a luxurious leather ottoman, high enough for her to sit comfortably, yet low enough so she could easily access Alec's baby bump. 

"Alright," Catarina began, warming her hands up as usual, then gently placing them onto Alec's exposed round mound. "Baby boy's grown nicely," she noted with satisfaction. "Looks like he's got his Daddy's big eyes and sharp nose, and his Papa's strong jaw and shape of his lips."

"Oh, Magnus," Alec breathed, "he's gonna be so beautiful," he whispered, his voice trembling with deep seated happiness. 

Magnus brought Alec's hand up to meet his lips, as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "He is, my darling, just as beautiful as you," he declared, pride and love shining in his golden cat eyes. 

Catarina released an excited breath, her own glowing with wonder. "Your son has Warlock's cat eyes, Magnus," she announced with quiet joy evident in her voice. "Oh, he's powerful indeed! He's nudging me with his mind, curious at my presence."

The sounds of Alec's overjoyed sniffling filled the spaces between them. Magnus hushed him soothingly, wiping his beloved's tears away with tender touches of his fingers. 

"Darling, please don't get your eyes all swollen again," Magnus pleaded, struggling to control his own joyful emotions. His son had his cat eyes! Just like his Daddy had so fervently hoped for. 

"He's - he's just like you, Magnus!" Alec cried out, clutching Magnus' hand to his heart. "Our boy's just like you."

"Like father, like son," Catarina agreed, to Magnus' good-natured chuckles, and Alec's beaming wide grin. 

"Oh he has long arms and legs, also fingers and toes are quite lengthy indeed," Catarina continued, a knowing smile dancing on her lips. 

"Ahh, he'll be a giant like his Daddy, then," Magnus predicted in delight, winking at his blushing boyfriend. 

"His heart's very strong as well, good rate and pulsing beats. All in all - an intelligent and strong, healthy little boy. He has a highly intelligent and inquisitive mind, much like a Nephilim's. Combined with his Warlock abilities of sensing minds and harnessing strength, he's a force to reckon with indeed." Catarina finished her examination by smoothly pulling Alec's shirt back down.

Magnus helped him to sit up, joining him on the couch, wrapping his arm around him. Alec placed his head on Magnus' shoulder, overwhelmed with relief and gratitude. Their son had Magnus' Warlock mark! It was all he'd wanted for his boyfriend, for their son to have a permanent resemblance with his Warlock father, a special unique something only the both of them shared. 

Magnus' hand stroked and patted his beloved's baby bump, unable to stop himself from beaming with pride and joy. His darling Alexander was carrying a handsome little Warlock Nephilim with cat eyes, just like him! Magnus wondered what good had he done in his previous four hundred years, to deserve such incredible fortune. 

"There's something very interesting which I stumbled across inside this journal," Catarina now stated, her hand placed reverently on its front cover. "This belonged to the Warlock father of the slain Warlock-Nephilim Shadowhunter," she revealed. "He wrote about how their child had needed to be removed from the Nephilim bearer's abdominal cavity, by cutting him open. Despite fears that he faced certain death, the Nephilim father survived - and went on to live for hundreds of years, dying of natural illness just a few years before his Warlock mate."

The expectant couple stared at her with dawning realization. The Nephilim bearer had lived for a prolonged lifespan?? That meant that Alec -

"Our - our son's -" Alec began stammering, his eyes huge and round with shock, "our son's an immortal, isn't he? And he's - he's made  _me_ almost immortal too?!" he exclaimed, his arms wrapped around where the baby was shuffling around, responding to his bearer Daddy's excited voice. 

Magnus and Catarina's exchanged glances; Magnus' heartbreakingly hopeful, Catarina's soaringly delighted. 

"Yes, Alec," she declared, tapping on the Warlock's journal, "that's what's written in this journal. In all likelihood, your son's immortal, just like Magnus, and after you've safely delivered him, via Caesarian surgery of course, you will continue to live on for hundreds of years too. All three of you, an immortal family."

Catarina looked dangerously close to tears herself. Magnus' face had crumbled at her last phrase, his hands clutching at Alec, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt incredibly overwhelmed; how could his heart grow any bigger? It already wanted to burst out from his chest. 

Alec was a tearful picture of absolute giddy bliss. He'd wrapped his arms around his shuddering boyfriend, the poor Warlock having been reduced to heaving great sobs of sheer relief. Alec knew how worried and fearful Magnus had been about Alec's health, and the possible repercussions of carrying and delivering their miracle child. Not to mention being tortured by thoughts of Alec's impending death within just mere decades, leaving the immortal father and son to mourn his loss. Now all of Magnus' fears were being put to rest, at last. 

"Angels be praised," Alec whispered over and over, even as Magnus buried his head in the crook of Alec's neck, weeping unconsolably. Alec reached out one shaking hand to place onto Catarina's; she turned over hers to clasp his tightly. A few tears had dropped onto her chiseled cheeks, which he reached out to sweetly swipe away. 

"Catarina," Alec breathed, "please, will you be our boy's Godmother? One of them, anyway, you'll be the only immortal one though." 

Magnus' arm reached out and he clasped both Alec's and Catarina's hands with his. He looked up to gaze at his oldest, closest, wisest friend, who was beaming widely at both expectant parents, all three of them holding hands. 

"Please, my dearest Catarina, say yes," Magnus breathed, pleadingly. 

With sparkling eyes, Catarina looked first at Alec, then at Magnus - and nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, I will, indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning dawned bright and golden, a wonderful precursor of glad tidings to come. At eight AM, Magnus portaled both Alec and himself to Alec's office, for Alec to read through and sign his approval on some of his subordinates' reports, on the continued surveillance and monitoring of all of New York's Downworlder establishments. Magnus provided his much needed assistance and opinions, on various administrative differences within each specific Downworlder group. 

Now that news of Alec's and Magnus' miracle offspring had reached far and wide, every Shadowhunter and Downworlder knew that cooperation and teamwork were imperative, for the foundation of a great network of shared knowledge, to protect the future of both major factions. These would undoubtedly provide a wealth of invaluable resources, for their as yet unborn future hybrid leader. 

Alec had already requested for Isabelle to meet them at the infirmary at eleven AM. That would allow ample time for them to have new printouts of their baby boy, as well as for the infirmary's medics to perform routine checks on Alec, and plot their baby's growth progress on his very own health records, before lunchtime came around. 

No details were too small when it came to the medical care of the Head of the Institute, and the Warlock-Nephilim son he was carrying, especially with the baby's father being the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself, the most powerful one in New York. 

Ten forty-five AM rolled around, and Alec rose carefully to his feet with a relieved sigh, placing both hands at the small of his back and stretching backwards, causing his already protruding belly to swing up and forwards. He smirked bashfully under Magnus' watchful eye, swinging both arms this way and that, finally stopping when his back gave out a satisfying creak. 

"Careful, honey," Magnus murmured with a fond shake of his head. "We don't want you spraining your back, now do we?"

Alec raised both eyebrows at that, then began wiggling his left one, a downright cheeky look on his face, making Magnus throw his head back with a loud laugh of realization at what his words implied. 

"Uh uh," Alec shook his head vehemently, licking his lips lasciviously, whilst winking sassily at the father of his baby, whose shoulders were shaking with mirth. "We don't want anything of the sort to happen at all."

With one last eyebrow wiggle, Alec moved away from Magnus and walked out of the office door. He did not purposefully put an extra swing to his now ample hips as he did so, and Magnus absolutely did not salivate at watching his pregnant boyfriend sashay away before his hungry eyes. 

He hurried to follow his Alexander's footsteps, desperately willing his sudden erection to deflate, by forcing himself to think about the extraction of fangs from deceased werewolves, a gruesome and messy task. 

Along their way to the infirmary, both men were cordially and respectfully greeted by each and every Shadowhunter they walked past. It was something Magnus had taken some time to get used to. 

"Good morning, Mr Lightwood, good morning, Mr Bane," a young man in his late teens of African European descent, with a bright smile, a new transfer from the London Institute, part of their exchange program. 

"Oh hello Alec, hi there Magnus," a relatively more experienced young woman in her early twenties, with a shock of light blond hair cut short, and trendy square eyeglasses perched on her nose, bobbing her head at them politely, several reports in her arms for her to edit and vet through.  

"Have a good day, Alec, you too, Mr Bane," from a smiling Chinese young man with a star shaped earring in one ear, and dual katanas strapped across his back; his Indian counterpart with a matching crescent earring waving at them cheerfully, his other hand clutching his trusty bow and quiver, their Parabatai runes gleaming on their forearms, as they headed towards the Institute's main entrance, headed out for an observe-and-report sort of mission. 

Magnus marveled at the various changes the mere existence of their son had brought on. With sufficient nurturing and guidance, under the more than capable leadership of his beloved Alexander, the future was looking very bright indeed.

They arrived at the infirmary with five minutes to spare. As expected, the medics had already prepared the ultrasound machine, and were waiting for Alec to pass them his urine sample he'd taken upon waking up that morning, as well as drawing some blood to check his iron and sugar levels, and also checking on his vitals for records-keeping.

Isabelle arrived at exactly eleven AM, in the midst of the medics' work, and gave Alec and Magnus a conspiratory wink. They both leaned closer to listen intently to what she had to say. 

"I just got off Skype with Mama," she revealed, "and she says that Inquisitor Herondale would like to visit, once the baby's born. She even wanted Mama to ask Magnus' permission, to be able to bring your son a gift from the Clave. She was afraid that Magnus would not be too receptive to that."

Alec and Magnus exchanged bewildered and somewhat amused glances. The Clave's Inquisitor was seeking permission from the High Warlock of Brooklyn? How the tides have strangely turned! 

Both young medics gave out what sounded suspiciously like amused chuckles. At Alec's raised eyebrow and deadpan look, they immediately schooled their features to reflect the utmost in professionalism. Neither of them missed seeing their Head smile and roll his eyes fondly at their antics. 

 "Okay guys, I'll take it from here," Isabelle spoke up in a business like manner. "Please run those tests and chart all your findings in Alec's and baby Malec's records, then you guys can have your lunch break." Both young men nodded with polite smiles at the expectant parents, then left the infirmary to proceed to the adjoining laboratory, where all body fluids investigations were performed. 

Magnus and Alec exchanged glances yet again, this time in confusion. 

"Baby Malec?" Alec enquired quizically. Magnus simply quirked a curious brow at Isabelle. 

"Baby from Magnus and Alec," Isabelle explained, warming up the gel within her palms by rolling it, somewhat gleefully, "so - baby Malec!" she giggled. 

Alec gave his sister his trademark death glare from where he lay on the patient trolley, baby bump exposed and ready, whilst Magnus tried his absolute best not to squeal in delight at the adorable nickname. 

"Let me guess," Alec ventured, "everyone in the entire Institute has been calling our son by that nickname."

Isabelle began the ultrasound scan process and winked at Magnus, then beamed down at her brother with a proud smirk. 

"Of course! His Aunty Izzy came up with it!" she announced proudly, causing Magnus to guffaw, earning him a smack on his arm from an irate Alec. 

"Honey, you gotta admit, it's cute!" Magnus pouted. 

"Alec, stop squirming around!" Isabelle fairly screeched. "I'm trying to get some good pics here! Mama wants one, and Jace and Clary, and me of course, then there's the Institute baby growth and his arrival tracker app, the Institute magazine website -"

" _Ahem_ ," Alec cleared his throat rather delicately, considering his flushed face, with his eyes fairly popping out in his annoyance. "You've been sharing pics of our unborn son with the  _entire Institute?"_ This time it was Alec's turn to nearly screech. 

"Now honey, let's not get your blood pressure up too high," Magnus told him soothingly. "Everyone's just eager to know more about our son. No harm, no foul."

Isabelle looked rather contrite, printing out several copies of her nephew's latest scan, and wiping off the gel from Alec's baby bump. Magnus gave her a sympathetic look. 

"I'm sorry, Alec," she apologized, pulling down his shirt and clasping his hand. "I was out of line."

"No you weren't," Alec sighed, squeezing her hand. "You're just an excited aunt, and our son's just a once-every-five-hundred-years' kind of a big deal."

Isabelle brightened considerably at that, as Magnus carefully helped Alec to sit up. He gave Alec a meaningful look, at which Alec nodded smilingly. 

"Hey Aunty Izzy, how'd you like to be Baby Malec's Godmother? One of a few, but the only biological aunty," Alec declared teasingly, even as a lump rose in his throat at his sister's emotional expression. 

Isabelle's large eyes shimmered with tears, as she stared at the expectant couple before her, with a wide delighted smile gracing her lips. Her brother appeared to be fighting back happy tears himself, Magnus sitting beside him lovingly rubbing his lower back in soothing circular motions, a beatific smile wreathing his handsome features.

"You're - Alec, are you sure? And Magnus? You're really okay with this??" Isabelle enquired fretfully, wringing her hands in front of her chest. "You want me to be your son's Godmother??"

"I'm an ex yinfen addict," she reminded them shamefully, her face crestfallen. 

"So you'll know how to teach him what not to do," Magnus told her wisely, as Alec nodded vehemently. "And you'll teach him resilience and courage and - lots of love," he finished kindly. 

Isabelle smiled tearfully up at them both, joy and gratitude lighting up her eyes. "Yes! Yes, of course I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Malec grows fast and strong within just 6 months. He'll arrive really soon! Can anyone guess his name?? Starts with a D *winks*.


	7. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minutes later, Alec stepped out onto the balcony, mesmerized by numerous sparkling star-shaped lanterns suspended in mid air, illuminated by rays of moonlight shooting down from the night sky above. It was such a beautiful night tonight. 
> 
> Magnus stood there with his arms behind his back, his deep golden cat eyes fixated upon Alec, a loving smile wreathing his handsome features. He reached out his right hand towards Alec, who took it with his left one, their eyes never leaving one another's. The lanterns floated around them with Magnus' magic, circling the couple, causing Alec to look up at them in wonder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hearts loving and homes building - all good things in life have no prices.
> 
> N. B. Time difference between New York and Alicante - New York is 6 hours behind Alicante.

The trio in the infirmary all looked closely at the latest pictures of Baby Malec, each lost in their own thoughts. On the wall nearby, the clock's ticking was the only sound heard, showing the time to be nearly twelve noon. It was almost lunchtime, yet none of them felt like moving off yet. 

Isabelle smiled tearfully down at the image of her nephew and now, Godson. By the Angel, she never once thought she'd ever have any niece or nephew by Alec, and now she actually really had one. There he was - his little hands open as if waving at her, his cute round tummy with its cord attached, his legs curled up together at his ankles. Baby Malec. 

"He's big for four months plus, right?" Magnus asked her softly, a forefinger tracing the imprint of his son's little hand, on their copy of the scan. He had a look of such deep love on his face; Isabelle found it hard not to sob out loud. She nodded quickly, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

"Yes, his size is that of an average human baby's at approximately six months' gestation. So if like Catarina says, he's gonna be born around six months after conception, he should be as big as a nine months' gestation human baby by then."

Alec stroked his round belly fondly, a sweet smile on his lips. His baby boy was such a magical being; growing big and strong within such a short period of time. It was really no wonder since his father was High Warlock Magnus Bane, after all, Alec's one true love, and greatest salvation from the dreary tortured life he could have led. 

A sudden loud growling sound rose from deep within Alec's gut, startling them all and triggering a bout of amused chuckles. 

"I think Baby Malec wants his lunch!" Isabelle declared, her brows wiggling, much like her brother's did earlier, to Magnus' amusement. 

All three proceeded to leave the infirmary for the mess hall, led by a still giggling Aunty Izzy, not wanting to keep Baby Malec hungry for too long.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The stars were just starting to appear in the late evening sky over in Idris, where Jace and Clary had followed Maryse back to Alicante weeks earlier. They each had their own important missions of sorts, as Godparents to Alec's and Magnus' son. 

Jace had to delve deep into the illustrious history and legends of the Lightwood family's warriors and lineage of past Institute leaders, as well as seek guidance from the Elders of the Clave, on how best to mentor his nephew, the next future leader of their Institute. 

Clary's assigned task was right up her alley; she was to study and research the possibility of creating new protective and preemptive powerful Runes, which her future Godson could use without causing any harm for his hybrid Shadowhunter-Downworlder blood.

Both of them were also enjoying their time together, away from the New York Institute; their very own holiday away of sorts - the first one they've ever had. 

Now they were making their way down the cobblestone streets, which led to their little cottage, given to them for their month-long stay. Golden light spilled over them from tall lamp posts lighting up the pathways. The couple had their arms linked as they chatted about their day, swinging bags of food that Maryse had prepared for their dinner. 

"It's so sweet of your Mom to have prepared our dinner for us," Clary gushed, looking up at her boyfriend wistfully. "Makes me miss my own Mom," she shared softly, her pretty hazel eyes glazed over with unshed tears. 

"Hey no, don't," Jace hushed her, pulling her into his chest, even as his own heart broke apart at listening to her confession. He'd thought Jocelyn was his mother too, once, not so long ago. Had it really been only months that had passed? Such a huge difference in their lives, in such a short time. 

"I'm okay," she mumbled, swiping at her wet cheeks. "It's just - she would have been so happy for Alec and Magnus."

"Yes, she would have," Jace agreed wholeheartedly. "Just like how overjoyed we are to be Godparents for their boy."

"Angels, I hope we don't mess him up," Clary chuckled tearfully, smiling bravely through her heartbreak. 

Jace fought back his own tears, feeling overwhelmed. His Parabatai was pregnant, with the future saviour of their realms. There was once not so long ago, Jace had wished for his own death, so as not to burden Alec anymore, not to drag him down into sharing his miserable existence. Then he had turned out to be a Herondale, with the Inquisitor as his grandmother. How his life had changed since then. Now here he was, preparing the best way he knew how, to be the best uncle and Godfather ever, to the miraculous little boy in Alec's belly. 

"We're just gonna have to do the best we can, to be his guardian angels," Jace declared half-teasingly, making his girlfriend laugh out loud. He grinned down at her as she shook out her vibrant hair behind her in disbelief. 

"Between yours and Alec's bad jokes, Magnus and I are gonna have a hard time setting Baby Malec right, huh," Clary huffed. 

"Baby Malec's got a nice ring to it huh? Bet Alec's throwing a nice fit about it right about now, and Magnus'll have to conjure him up some blueberry pie or something, just to pacify him," Jace chuckled fondly. 

"Yeah, what is his recent obsession with blueberries anyway? Blueberry cake, blueberry jam, blueberry muffin - everything's blueberries for him!" Clary giggled. 

"It's called pregnancy cravings, sweetie raspberry pie," Jace teased her while twirling her red hair around one hand, wiggling his golden brow at her, earning a smack on his arm. "Oww!"

"You deserved that!" she huffed, her eyes now twinkling in glee, as she pushed open their cottage door. 

With a growling chuckle, Jace lunged at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips in a luscious drawn out kiss, closing the cottage door shut behind him with a nudge of his booted foot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back in New York, much later that afternoon, Isabelle was hard at work studying the most ideal method of Caesarian surgeries, along with the two medics in charge of the infirmary. Isabelle was an expert at the dissection of cadavers, but this time she was to perform surgery on her very own brother; he was very much alive, and by Grace of the Angels, she would dearly love to keep him that way. 

Surrounded by medical books and journals on major abdominal surgeries, as well as a few Warlock books gifted to her by Magnus, she tried various ways of combining the shortest most effective surgery, to match with the safest Warlock spell to use on a pregnant person. 

 After having completed her detailed surgery plan, Isabelle shared it with the expectant couple. Alec, Magnus and herself then came to a final agreement on the surgery procedure details. 

Isabelle was to perform the latest Caesarian method, consisting of a short horizontal incision across Alec's lower abdominal cavity, whilst the medics would assist in the administration of anesthesia, which would numb him completely from the chest downwards, as well as closely monitor Alec's vital signs during surgery.

Magnus would be the one to guide and coax their baby boy to leave Alec's abdomen and into his arms - the very first one to have actual physical contact with their son, besides establishing their first mental bond outside of Alec's pregnancy. Alec wouldn't allow anyone else to have that honor. Magnus was the baby's father; it was solely his right to do so. 

After their baby had been safely delivered, Isabelle would then close up Alec's Caesarian wound, and activate his Iratze rune, to speed up his healing process. Magnus would then hand their son over to Alec, for their very first bearer and child bonding moment. 

As the trio sat in Alec's office, discussing and fine tuning the details of Baby Malec's delivery over a dinner of Chinese food, Isabelle couldn't help but wonder, if it would be possible for her to have her own child with a Downworlder. Her own brother's unexpected conception had opened her mind to the probabilities of divine miracles. 

Not too long ago, she had been so desperate for a fix of yinfen, that she'd had to seek Raphael's help; she'd pleaded shamelessly with him to bite her, but he'd been strong enough to refuse. A weaker, less solicitous vampire would have eagerly jumped at the chance to drain her dry. Not Raphael; he was special. And Isabelle found herself thinking - he was special in her heart too. Maybe one day they would have their own tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another three weeks passed in a flurry of busy days at the Institute for Alec, and tedious surveillance and reconnaissance for Magnus over all of the Downworlder factions. As the father of the future hybrid leader of the Shadowhunter-Downworlder alliance task force, he felt a great sense of responsibility resting on his broad shoulders. It was a good thing he had much of the practice he needed, as High Warlock of Brooklyn. 

Today was one such trying day, during Alec's weekly meeting with representatives from all the Downworlder factions. A new female representative named Gillie from the Seelie Court had tagged along with Meliorn, as the Knight would be much busier in the near future, with training and grooming of future Seelie Knights, as ordered by their Queen. 

She had appeared quite enraptured by the High Warlock, and had been not so subtly flirting with him all throughout the meeting, dropping broad hints on his virility and attractiveness, and generally being a nuisance, much to Meliorn's embarrassment. 

Luke and Raphael exchanged perplexed glances, as Gillie asked Magnus yet another vague question about what his powers entailed. Next to Magnus, Alec had a hand perched on his now fairly large baby bump of five months, his brows raised in frank curiosity at Gillie's antics. Magnus was trying his best to remain patient with her, but she was really grating on his nerves, having largely ignored Alec and thus being borderline rude to him, whilst being downright intrusive in her 'interview' with Magnus. 

Alec suddenly lurched forward in his seat, his hands clutching at his lower abdomen and hissing in pain, his handsome features twisted in a grimace. 

"Darling?!" Magnus sprang into action, cutting Gillie off mid-sentence, his arms wrapping around his gasping boyfriend, whilst leaning in close to him, pressing their foreheads together. "What's wrong, honey??"

Alec regained his breath, shaking his head weakly. The series of sudden sharp squeezing cramps had come and gone. He inhaled slow and steady, and gave Magnus a soft tired smile. 

"Just some bad cramps, they're gone now," Alec assured him, peering into his cat eyes lovingly. Magnus had unknowingly dropped his glamor in his panic. 

 "Were they very painful, sweetheart? Could they be those Braxton-Hicks contractions? Maybe you should lie down, love, you've been running yourself ragged today, your ankles have swollen up, and you've been having those pesky back muscle twinges too, don't think I didn't see you clutching at your back earlier, my poor darling." Magnus kept his arms wrapped tightly around Alec as he rambled on, his eyes roaming Alec's whole form worriedly, his whole being focused solely on his beloved pregnant boyfriend. 

 Gillie cleared her throat sharply, her pixie like features pinched in annoyance. Seated beside her, Meliorn gave her his best version of a death glare at her sheer bad behavior. The Queen would hear of all her indiscretions later that night; Meliorn looked forward to hearing of her punishment, most likely the unpleasantly impossible task of guarding the ever-changing whimsical Wander Woods. 

"Is it at all possible to continue with this discussion, Mr Lightwood? You don't seem very capable of performing at your best at the moment," she observed in a snide manner, her high pitched nasal voice grating on Meliorn's delicate hearing, next to her. 

Silence befell the space surrounding the round table and its occupants. It was like the calm before the storm. 

Magnus drew himself up in his most regal posture, one hand grasping Alec's, while the other rested on the table in a clenched fist. Before Alec could formulate any sort of reply, Magnus raised two of his fingers in a swift gesture, indicating for Alec to halt. Magnus then pinned Gillie with the full force of his furiously blazing cat eyed glare. 

"Mr Lightwood has been hard at work this entire day, performing his numerous duties as Head of this Institute perfectly, despite his advanced stage of pregnancy, and all the pains and discomfort which come with it, without a single utterance of complaint. He has not had any opportunity to rest in the last twelve hours, only pausing for a quick twenty minute late lunch, which was interrupted by an impromptu conference call from the Clave's Inquisitor. Before you  _dare_ insinuate any further that this remarkably strong and brave Shadowhunter, who is  _carrying my son,_  is anything less than the most capable and competent Head this Institute has ever had, and before I  _turn you into the gnat that you deserve to be,_ I highly suggest you take your leave. Now.  _Immediately."_

With a scrape of his chair, Meliorn bowed half of his body towards Magnus and Alec in succession. "My sincerest apologies, High Warlock Bane, Mr Lightwood. I shall convey all that has transpired to Her Majesty. Rest assured, there shall be immediate punishment rendered for such a lapse in social communication on Gillie's part. Our Queen detests rudeness in any form, and tonight, Gillie has been impolite indeed."

He turned to where Gillie sat with her face as red as her auburn tresses, jerking his chin at her. Hanging her head in shame, she rose to her feet and bowed first to Alec, then to Magnus. "My deepest apologies," she whispered, tears shimmering in her green eyes, as she peered timidly at Alec, too afraid to even look at Magnus. 

Alec nodded his head graciously, his hand now covering the one Magnus had on the table. "Your apologies are accepted," he told her and Meliorn, sincerity shining through his tired gaze, as he gave her a reassuring smile. 

He then heaved himself heavily up onto his painfully swollen feet, causing Magnus to hastily stand up and wrap a supportive arm around him. Luke and Raphael were quick to follow suit, shooting Alec looks of respect, with admiration gleaming in their eyes. 

"I'm sorry this meeting has come to such an abrupt and unhappy end," Alec told Gillie, his tone gentle and conciliatory, "I hope the Queen exercises mercy in her response to today's reports from Meliorn. Perhaps we may meet again in a month's time or so, in a more amiable situation?" he offered with a gentle smile, looking down kindly right into her eyes. 

Gillie stared up at him in disbelief, then her face crumpled in shame. She nodded quickly, her chest heaving with emotion. 

"I would like that very much, Mr Lightwood, thank you for your gracious offer - and for your sincere kindness - which I fear I do not deserve," she sobbed pitifully, "I have been unkind towards you, and you have responded with such generosity. I am deeply sorry for my actions," she gushed, folding her body in half with a deep bow. 

With another soothing smile, Alec patted her gently on both shoulders. "Everyone deserves a second chance - and everyone deserves a little kindness," he told her, shooting Magnus a pointed look. 

Magnus clenched his jaw and cleared his throat, lifting his chin to force a polite smile onto his face, while turning to face Gillie. 

"I may have been too harsh in my earlier tirade," he mused, "I'm sorry if I frightened you."

Gillie shook her head vehemently, not quite able to look Magnus in the eye. "No, no, it was I who was too hasty in passing blind judgment onto Mr Lightwood. I regret that I have caused him any unease whatsoever. May you rest well tonight, Mr Lightwood, please, no need to send us out. I wish you and your son the best of health."

With a final deep bow, she followed Meliorn out of the meeting hall's entrance, keeping her head hung down all the way out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 News of the Seelie Gillie's abhorrent behavior and Alec's gracious generosity towards her spread far and wide. Over the following week, Magnus received many a fire message from his fellow Warlock peers from all over the world, many singing praises of his Shadowhunter boyfriend's rare traits of mercy and compassion. 

There had never been an incidence whereby a Downworlder had escaped unscathed after disrespecting a Shadowhunter, especially in the presence of other Downworlders to boot. Not only had Alec not displayed any anger, he had shown genuine kindness towards a Downworlder who had not accorded him any such respect. The bearer of Magnus' son now had the pristine reputation of being the most magnanimous Shadowhunter Leader any Warlock had ever encountered.

Their son's rapid growth spurts had wreaked havoc on Alec's lower back and abdominal muscles, causing sharp twinges and twisting cramps, disrupting his usual sleep pattern. His feet and ankles were now almost always swollen, and he had taken to wearing loafers with their softer, more forgiving material. Added to these was the urge to visit the bathroom almost every hour, their growing boy persistently pressing on Alec's bladder constantly. Despite all his symptoms, Alec had not once complained, bearing it all with grace and forbearance. 

Magnus had been waiting for a suitable evening to shower his pregnant boyfriend with his affections and endless gratitude.  Tonight would be one such suitable night. It was one of those times when they both had finished their duties much earlier than expected, thus granting them some precious downtime together, before going to bed. 

They had enjoyed a leisurely steak dinner, nothing less than the finest quality filet mignon Magnus could find for his precious Alexander. He had happily enjoyed gazing endearingly at his beloved, as Alec savored the tender, melt-in-the-mouth cuts of beef, with utter contentment displayed on his handsome features. And of course, for dessert was the most delicious, lip-smacking blueberry pie, that made Alec beam with absolute delight. 

Magnus had then given his heavily pregnant boyfriend a much needed neck and shoulder massage, tenderly rubbing in a mixture of chamomile and lavender oils into his smooth skin, rendering him pliant and the most comfortable he'd been in quite a while. 

"Oof, I need to go to the bathroom again, sorry," Alec chirped up, giving Magnus an apologetic glance, as he had been trying his best to knead a particularly tight area of Alec's right shoulder into loose submission. 

"Of course, sweetheart, it's quite alright, why don't you meet me out on the balcony when you're done, hmm? Be careful please, dear," Magnus reminded him, heart swelling with devotion as he helped Alec up onto his puffy feet, now clad in non-slip soft bedroom slippers. 

Magnus watched his beloved shuffle to the bathroom with an absolutely adorable waddle, waiting for just the right time. 

Minutes later, Alec stepped out onto the balcony, mesmerized by numerous sparkling star-shaped lanterns suspended in mid air, illuminated by rays of moonlight shooting down from the night sky above. It was such a beautiful night tonight.

Magnus stood there with his arms behind his back, his deep golden cat eyes fixated upon Alec, a loving smile wreathing his handsome features. He reached out his right hand towards Alec, who took it with his left one, their eyes never leaving one another's. The lanterns floated around them with Magnus' magic, circling the couple, causing Alec to look up at them in wonder. 

"My precious Alexander, bearer of my son, you've freed my imprisoned heart, you've given me a family of my own, now -" -Alec looked down at Magnus' tugging of his hand, only to find him bent down on one knee, whipping his left hand out from behind his back - holding a small square jewelry box - "now, sweetheart, will you do me the utmost honor, of making me the happiest immortal alive, by being my husband?"

Tears were streaming freely down Magnus' cheeks, as he held onto his Alexander's left hand and carefully pulled out the thick yellow gold band, inlaid with three brilliantly sparkling square cut emeralds in its center, the colors reflecting in his beloved's shimmering hazel eyes, bathed by the golden glow of the surrounding lanterns. With a tear-filled loving gaze deep into Magnus' glittering golden eyes, Alec's shocked expression gave way to a beaming smile of devotion, as he slowly leaned down to press his forehead to Magnus' own. 

"Oh Magnus, of course, yes I will," Alec whispered enthusiastically, chuckling in pure joy as Magnus slipped the jeweled ring onto his beloved's left ring finger - a perfect fit - then surged up to wrap his arms tight around his boyfriend's pregnant form, capturing his laughing lips in a sweetly luscious kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried so much for Malec writing this chapter - tears of joy *sniffles*.
> 
> Now we move on to the Big Event. *squeals*


	8. Heaven-Sent - Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Anticipated Arrival.

Stars twinkled in the inky black of night, with the silvery light of the lunar moon shimmering through wisps of light clouds high above. Its illuminating rays shone through the windows of the loft's master bedroom and its occupants, who lay intimately intertwined together in the middle of the bed. 

Magnus' torso pressed into Alec's lower back as he held him close to his chest, his forehead pressed to Alec's shoulder, as they both lay on their right sides in bed, their left hands intertwined over their son's sanctuary, Alec's engagement ring sparkling in the moonlight shimmering through the sheer curtain-framed windows. 

Alec shivered with intense pleasure, his cries bouncing off the magical soundproofed walls, at Magnus' sensuously deep thrusts of his full, thick, rock-hard cock; the sweet glide into his warm, slick, sensitive hole igniting sparks of burning passion deep within his core. He felt so incredibly full, Magnus reaching depths he'd never thought he had, now that they'd frequently practised this latest position, which was most ideal in these last few days of Alec's pregnancy. 

" _So deep-!"_ Alec wailed, throwing his head back in sheer ecstasy, as Magnus drove his engorged cock into him all the way to its hilt, grazing his sweet spot and grinding up into him, making Alec pant and squirm at the overwhelmingly delicious sensations bursting at his core. 

"You're  _so incredibly tight,_ darling," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear, panting harshly as he kept up his strenuous efforts in satisfying his beloved with their passionate lovemaking. Magnus would offer nothing less than his best for his Alexander. 

Magnus grabbed the back of his love's left knee and carefully bent it even more, whilst he pressed his own deeply into the mattress, increasing the depth and power of his thrusts - making his Alexander scream even more, greatly boosting his inner ego. After a few more such deeply satisfying thrusts, Alec's hole clenched viciously around his throbbing cock, his beloved crying out as spurts of his come spilled copiously onto their satin sheets. His orgasm triggered Magnus' own shuddering release, shooting rapidly pulsing gushes of his seed deep inside. 

With a satisfied moan, Magnus slowly withdrew his spent cock from Alec, snapping his fingers to clean up their messes. He pulled the quilt up to cover his love, who had maneuvered himself to now lay facing him, a sweetly beatific smile dancing on his lips. 

"That was  _incredible,"_ Alec gushed, giggling bashfully as he gazed dreamily at his fiance. 

" _You're_ the incredible one, darling," Magnus replied wholeheartedly, tenderly brushing Alec's hair back from his flushed forehead. 

Alec shook his head ruefully with a pleased little smile, even as he lifted up his left hand to peer closely at his engagement ring. The three emeralds in the center of the gold band sparkled and shimmered in the dim moonlight, much like the pair of twinkling hazel orbs gazing up at them. 

"I can't believe we've already been engaged for a whole month," Alec sighed happily, as he looked back at Magnus, who smiled and nodded in response. "Our little boy's almost ready to be born!" he remarked excitedly. 

"Yes indeed, darling. You do realize I'll be hovering over you every minute of every single day, until that most crucial time comes," Magnus murmured lovingly, as his hand rubbed his fiance's large protruding mound tenderly. "The most blessed time upon us - the birth of our miracle son."

"Did you ever tell me the significance of these emeralds, honey?" Alec mused, his own hand stroking Magnus' broad chest, a habit of his as he drifted into sleep. 

With a tremulous smile, Magnus pressed his hand firmly into Alec's belly, his eyes closing in concentration - until he could see in his mind's eye, their son's fully-formed features. Baby Malec was sound asleep, his lashes curled over his cheeks, his mouth slightly open, his arms and legs crossed and curled into his round little tummy - Magnus had never beheld a more wondrous sight, other than his own Alexander. 

"Emeralds represent rebirth, and unconditional love - just like how ours resulted in our beloved son," Magnus whispered to his sleepy fiance, nuzzling his soft cheek with his nose. 

Alec's soft smile in response was a sight to behold, as he cuddled up even closer to Magnus, who felt like he was holding his whole world in his arms.

"Rebirth, unconditional love - Yes, that's our boy, alright," Alec mumbled in happy agreement, tumbling into sleep, with Magnus falling after him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 The following morning began with a lovely spring shower from the heavens, bringing with it cool breezes wafting around, drifting throughout the loft. The atmosphere in the loft was filled with the fragrance of freshly bloomed flowers, cut through with the refreshing scents of pine and sandalwood. 

Magnus helped Alec with putting on his navy blue wool coat, smoothing down the front of his specially tailored blue shirt tunic over the baby bump. A pair of dark gray straight legged pants completed the look, wrapped around long shapely legs. Stunning as ever, his dear Alexander. 

"You'll be sure to call me as soon as you feel anything out of the ordinary, my darling?" Magnus reminded his beloved anxiously, his hands rubbing the sides of the baby bump in soothing circular motions. "I hate to be away from you, now that our little boy's due to make his appearance any day now, but this pesky client's been pestering me for this potion, everyday for a week now, and he's very crucial in helping with our already tense relations with the Seelies, and -"

"And he wants you, the best and most talented and amazing Warlock in New York, to make it for him," Alec finished for him, his hands stroking Magnus' tense shoulders lovingly, his glowing hazel eyes gazing deeply into Magnus' golden cat ones. "Don't worry so much, Magnus, you're gonna portal me right into the Institute's ready room, remember? Where there are other Shadowhunters, all hard at work, and it's that day of the month that I do my rounds, so this is my final check on things, before baby Malec's here, and I'm gonna be too busy bonding with him, and figuring out his sleeping and feeding schedules, and -"

"And being the most wonderfully loving and nurturing Daddy there had ever been, in the history of illustrious Shadowhunter fathers, " Magnus finished for his already bashfully blushing, sweetly smiling fiance.  

"Alright then, sweetheart, I'll be sure to join you the soonest I hand that potion over; you'll be back at your office in an hour or so, right?" Magnus confirmed with Alec, opening up the portal whilst pressing a goodbye kiss to Alec's lips. "You be a good boy for Daddy, you hear me, son?" Magnus rubbed Alec's belly affectionately, whilst leaning down to speak directly to where their baby was, winking up at his grinning fiance. 

Alec stepped through the portal with one last wave at Magnus, before the portal closed with a sparkling twinkle. 

"Baby Malec, huh, Alexander?" Magnus chuckled to himself, as he proceeded to his apothecary to put together the final touches to the ordered potion. The client who'd ordered it was already on his way, and Magnus refused to delay the transaction any further, an odd antsy feeling brewing deep in his gut. With a rueful shake of his head, he forced himself to focus on his present task. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The minute he stepped out of the portal and into the Institute's ready room, a sharp vicious muscle spasm all across his lower abdomen took Alec's breath away, causing him to grab his suddenly aching belly with a loud gasp, startling two of his subordinates nearby into immediate action. 

"Alec?!" the young woman called out fearfully, instinctively reaching out her arms to support his heaving frame by grasping his shoulders. The young man beside her shuffled over to Alec's other side, placing his arm across Alec's upper back. Together they assisted Alec to sit on the nearest stool, exchanging worried glances. 

The very day Alec had reached his sixth month of pregnancy, Isabelle had issued an Institute-wide memo, alerting all Shadowhunters of their Head's impending time of delivering Baby Malec. She had made certain to describe, in fine details, the signs and symptoms of labor, and stated instructions for Alec to be sent to the Infirmary immediately, in the event of its occurrence.

Now, the two Shadowhunters holding onto their Head lifted their brows and tilted their chins at each other, in their attempts of silent communication over his head, only to stop short as he abruptly stood back up on his feet, his brows smoothened out from the earlier pain-filled grimace.  

"Thank you Avery, Caleb, I'm fine now," Alec assured them, flashing them both a grateful smile. He shook his head ruefully as he rubbed his protruding belly, causing Avery to smile dreamily, whilst Caleb quirked a half-grin at her reaction, both of them reluctantly releasing their hold on Alec. 

"Baby Malec's being feisty today," Alec remarked with a dry chuckle, stepping towards the center observation console, which Avery and Caleb had been manning earlier. "Show me what you were working on, will you?" he enquired in a polite yet businesslike tone, peering closely at the images displayed. 

They both nodded, murmuring their assent, and proceeded to accede to their Head's request, both keeping a close eye on his facial expressions, ready to spring into action at the slightest twinge of discomfort. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Downstairs in the forensics chambers of the Institute, Isabelle was deep in concentration, poring over a large, thick medical textbook, flipped open to the chapter on major abdominal surgeries. The long portion dedicated to Caesarian surgery alone seemed incredibly daunting, giving her a mad flurry of butterflies flying around in her gut. By the Angels, she had to be the one to perform  _this_ on her  _brother_?  

It was terrifying to say the least, to even think about anything going wrong. She had been attached to the Infirmary at Alicante, to observe and assist in a Caesarian surgery performed there, just two weeks ago. Yet this was her very own brother, her Alec, and the baby he carried was his son with Magnus, her nephew, her baby Malec. 

Isabelle allowed a few tears of sheer fear and anxiety to escape her shimmering eyes, releasing all her pent up doubts and misgivings. Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn, her magical and wonderful future brother-in-law, would be there with Alec - and with her every step of the way, his presence alone being the reassurance she needed, to be able to perform this daunting task, as requested by her brother. 

With a firm nod to herself, Isabelle returned to her crucial reading, being sure to recheck the volume of her ringtone on her mobile, on standby to rush to the Infirmary at a moment's notice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air felt thick with anticipation, yet there was a lightness to the atmosphere - much like fine mist glowing in spring. Sunlight shone down from clear blue skies, its rays shooting across the open courtyard in the back grounds of the Institute. 

 Clary and Jace were engaged in hand-to-hand training, as per Clary's request, to work on some areas she'd felt needed some improvement. Jace had suggested training outdoors, where the fresh spring air felt invigorating indeed. 

With amused huffs and chuckles, the couple finished up their bout of sparring, landing in an untidy entangled heap in the middle of the courtyard. Reaching up to clasp the back of Clary's neck, Jace swung her down to lay her head onto his chest, in one smooth move. 

"Gotcha," he huffed right into her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair with deep appreciation, earning himself a gorgeous blush and peals of giggles from his love in his arms. 

"That tickles!" she squealed, wriggling deliciously on top of her boyfriend's well toned body - only to stop her movements with a startled gasp - as she felt his almost instantaneous erection. "Jace!" she hissed, scandalized, her cheeks now almost the same shade as her hair. "Stop that!"

Jace's eyes widened comically as he stared right onto his girlfriend's glowing hazel eyes. There was an incredulous look across his handsome features, as he languidly stroked her slender arms. 

"And how do you propose I stop it, dear Miss Fairchild? When you're practically draped all across  _it_ the way you are right now," he teased rather salaciously, wiggling his golden brows in a ridiculously charming manner. 

"You're the one who pulled me on top of you!" she screeched right into his sensitive left ear, making him wince painfully. 

"You like it, and you know it," was his cheeky reply, even as he sat up in a sudden movement, his arms around her shapely waist. 

Clary pulled him up with an annoyed huff, only to have him pull her into his body for a sneaky yet thorough kiss. 

The Institute's back doors slammed open with a loud whoosh, and Caleb came dashing out, a panicked expression on his face. 

"Jace, it's Alec! He thinks it's time! He asked for you," he huffed breathlessly, holding one door wide open. 

Clary gasped, already pulling on Jace's arm for him to follow her, whilst Jace looked wide-eyed from Caleb back to Clary. 

"Time for what?" he asked cluelessly. 

Caleb and Clary exchanged eye rolls of disbelief. As one voice they yelled at him - "Baby Malec's coming!"

"Oh!" Jace's already wide eyes grew even larger, and he broke into a sprint, right back into the Institute. "I'm coming, Alec! Hold on, Parabatai!" he bellowed, his loud exclamation ringing out, all the way to the ready room, with Clary and Caleb close behind. 

Alec was seated on a stool clutching onto the table in front of him with one hand - Avery gripping him by his shoulders for dear life, her face pale with panic - whilst he apparently spoke to Magnus on his mobile, huffing breathlessly as beads of sweat peppered his temples. 

"Yes - every 5 minutes - and he's - it's like he's pushing downwards - like he - like he wants out already," Alec huffed and puffed, his face flushed as he rode out the incredibly strong cramps and their vice-like grip inside his rock-hard lower belly. "Since I - I came out - from the portal - wasn't sure - didn't want to - bother you - okay, yes - see you there - don't worry - Jace and Clary - with me now. Love you too," he murmured, hanging up with a huff. 

Jace peered down into his Parabatai's wide hazel eyes, noting excitement glowing within, even as he clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth, struggling to control his breathing whilst in labor. 

"Baby Malec time?" Jace asked him, already wrapping his arms around his Parabatai, one around his shoulders and the other behind his knees, ready to lift him in a bridal carry.  Avery relinquished her hold on Alec with a sigh of relief, Caleb patting her on her back to soothe her. Their other colleagues had gathered in a loose circle surrounding them, all looking at their Head with mixed expressions of worry and anticipation. 

Alec found himself smiling up at his Parabatai, even as he gasped at yet another contraction, his hands rubbing the sides of his belly, and he nodded, a surge of unbidden joy and excitement bubbling deep within, as he confirmed, "Baby Malec time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isabelle shut the medical textbook with a loud thump, throwing her hair back behind her shoulders, stretching her arms up and working out the kink in her back. She reached out for her iced coffee next to the book, only to jerk her hand back at the shrill ringtone of her mobile - Clary was calling. 

With her heart feeling like it leapt up to lodge in her throat, Isabelle answered her mobile on the third ring - "Hullo Clary?"

"Izzy, it's Alec, he's been having contractions every 5 minutes, they're getting stronger, Jace is carrying him to the Infirmary now, Magnus' meeting us there from finishing with his client," Clary blurted out hurriedly, as she brisk walked behind a power walking Jace, who held Alec in his arms, with his Parabatai's forehead pressed to the side of his neck, both finding immense comfort in the heartwarming gesture. 

"I'm coming!" Isabelle promised, hanging up immediately. 

They reached the Infirmary, and Clary rushed forward to push open the door - to find both medics already prepared to receive Alec's arrival with a patient trolley, holding out a patient's gown and a blanket for his legs. 

"Caleb called ahead to prep us," Jim the bespectacled Asian medic explained, helping to position Alec on the patient trolley. His colleague, a Hispanic young man named Juan, began unbuttoning Alec's shirt after asking for his permission. They changed him into his gown and then discreetly removed his pants, covering him with the blanket immediately after. 

A whoosh filled the air near the infirmary's open door, with the emergence of a familiar portal, and out stepped a flustered looking Magnus, a wild look of panic dancing in his unglamored golden cat eyes, as they darted around the room, then zoomed in on his beloved laboring fiance. 

"Sweetheart!" he exclaimed, lurching forward to hug Alec to his chest, one hand tenderly clasping the back of his neck and holding Alec's head to his neck. They held each other close, breathing one another's scent, calming each other down remarkably. 

"Alec, I'm here!" Isabelle came rushing into the infirmary in a flurry of efficiency, tying her hair in a bun, slipping into the gown Jim held up for her, washing her hands thoroughly with antiseptic solution then drying them with paper towels, finally snapping on the sterile gloves Juan was holding out for her, all within 2 minutes flat. Jim then tied on her face mask for her, and she was ready. 

Jace and Clary exchanged highly impressed looks, even as Juan told them smilingly, "Baby's parents only, sorry," whilst nodding at the still open door, his hands about to open up the sterile instruments set. 

"Of course," Clary murmured, pulling Jace toward the door, waving at Alec and Magnus, who smiled tremulously at her. 

"I'm right outside this door, Alec. Angels be with you, Parabatai," Jace murmured, nodding at Magnus, and giving a little wink to Alec, who chuckled through a contraction. 

Jace and Clary shut the door behind them, and with a nod from Isabelle, Magnus waved both his arms, creating a magical force field around the five of them - cleansing the air within the force field of any impurities, whilst keeping any harmful energies out - and then settled himself on the stool placed for him, next to where Alec's head lay on a pillow. 

A sterile sheet had been placed over Alec's chest, whilst an intravenous cannula inserted by Juan had the numbing anesthesia be administered by Jim, while Isabelle cleansed Alec's lower belly with cool antiseptic solutions. She held up the sterile blade by its holder, and placed it on her brother's fragile smooth skin, onto the point of incision, which Jim had marked out a minute earlier. Jim caught Isabelle's eye as he asked Alec, his hand gently patting Alec's belly, "Alec, can you feel this?"

"No, nothing," Alec breathed, swallowing a few times to wet his suddenly dry throat. "Can't feel the contractions anymore," he added. Magnus held tightly onto his right hand, clasping it to his lips, his cat eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Alec himself had tears already welling up along his lower lashes. 

Juan pushed the nearby baby bassinet, with a thick little blue receiving blanket opened up inside, right up next to Alec's left side. Turning his head slightly to look, Alec saw the words 'Baby Malec' stitched across the edge of the blanket. Tears escaped from his lashes and streamed down his cheeks. Magnus brushed them away tenderly with a loving smile. 

"From me and Jim," Juan murmured to Alec, his kind eyes crinkling from above his mask, while he nodded at Jim, who then nodded to Isabelle. 

With a deep steadying breath, Isabelle made the horizontal incision, Jim already standing by stopping the flow of blood with some cauterizing forceps. After some retractions, Baby Malec's protective sac was revealed. 

"Magnus," Isabelle called out in a hoarse whisper, blinking away her tears, even as Jim gently dabbed below her wet eyes with a sterile towel. "Come get your son."

Alec relinquished his hold of Magnus' hand, after giving it a squeeze for shared comfort, and Magnus moved forward toward Isabelle, his tears falling onto his mask and wetting it. Jim folded over the sterile towel and dabbed at Magnus' wet cheeks, his eyes crinkling in empathy behind his glasses. 

"Ready?" Isabelle asked him, a new sterile blade in her hand, perched over the surface of the protective sac. 

Magnus held out his hands, right next to where his son would slide out of, once Isabelle made the incision, and nodded, bracing himself. 

With a smooth shallow slice, Baby Malec's protective sac was cut open - and with a gush of copious amniotic fluids - out he slid head first, right onto his waiting father's outspread hands. 

A hush filled the room, as five pairs of eyes stared at the pinkish, squirming little boy, who was blinking his eyes open, his tiny face twitching as he drew in his very first breath - and let out a loud squall of protest at having left his warm sanctuary. 

"Oh my," Magnus murmured, his weeping eyes crinkling in delight, "great set of lungs you have there, son."

A chorus of relieved laughter rang around the infirmary, even as a loud whoop of delight resounded from beyond its closed door - undoubtedly from Jace. "Clary, he's here! Angels be praised!" his joyful voice rang out, accompanied by Clary's girlish giggles of delight. 

Jim wiped the fluids off a now screaming Baby Malec, whose cord had been cut and clipped by Isabelle, whilst Magnus hushed his son by whispering protective incantations in his ear, holding on to him firmly. Magnus then weighed him with Jim's help, on a nearby digital weighing scale. "7 pounds 5 ounces," Magnus announced proudly to Alec, who smiled indulgently.

Juan placed the receiving blanket over Alec's arms across his chest, helping to prop him up a little higher by placing another pillow under his left shoulder, whilst Isabelle now worked on stitching his wounds up. 

At Juan's nod, Magnus slowly and carefully carried his son over to place him onto the receiving blanket, within Alec's folded arms, whilst he moved to stand next to Alec's right side. The breathtakingly beautiful look of wonder and utter devotion on Alec's face was a sight to behold. 

Baby Malec's cries tapered off to intermittent snufflings, as his bearer father held him to his chest, whispering to him, "Hi there, baby boy. I've been waiting for you. We all have."

Their son had thick black hair and brows, like his Daddy, and his now wide open cat eyes glittered a deep golden color, just like his Papa's. His sharp nose was Alec's, his lips and jaw just like Magnus'. He was perfect, and he was finally here. 

Jim and Juan exchanged looks of sheer relief and exhilaration with Isabelle, who had finished closing up Alec's incision. She flung her bloody gloves into the nearby biohazard bag, then pulled down her mask, her eyes gleaming with excited delight. 

"So?" she asked the beaming besotted parents. "What's his name?"

Alec and Magnus exchanged loving looks over their son's head, and Magnus nodded at Alec to say his name. 

"Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane - means sage and gift from God - our heaven-sent son."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL the Feels and Fluff and Flurry of tears.
> 
> N. B. Original delivery plan was to have Catarina present at delivery - but Baby Malec couldn't wait, and Papa Magnus was too flustered to even call her. *winks* 
> 
> Aunty Catarina shall be in the next chapter. *bows*


	9. Heaven-Sent - Bondings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powerful parents = Powerful baby.  
> Family bondings ensue *hearts*.

Isabelle, Jim and Juan all cooed as one voice, startling Alec and Magnus, as well as themselves. Another chorus of infectious laughter rang out, followed by a loud insistent knocking on the door. 

"Hey guys?! Can Baby Malec's Godparents join in the laugh fest already??" Jace sounded utterly indignant, much to everyone's amusement. Clary could be heard trying to shush him. 

Isabelle nodded to Juan with a tilt of her chin, tears clinging to her long lashes. It was a good thing she'd applied waterproof mascara that morning, with all the crying she'd been doing the past hour alone. 

Still chuckling heartily, Juan unlocked the door with a flourish, stepping aside as Jace practically fell into the room - then stopped abruptly just before reaching the patient trolley where his Parabatai lay, holding the blue bundle of baby on his chest.

Magnus' arms were around his little family, his cat eyes gleaming with deep seated joy, as they flitted from his beaming fiance down to their blinking baby boy, back up to Alec who was nodding at Jace to approach them. 

Clary was already sniffling, her hands both pressed to her quivering lips, as if to stop herself from squealing. She caught Isabelle's eye - and they both squealed out loud - lunging at each other joyfully, grabbing one another's hands.  

"You did it! Awesome job, Izzy! I knew you'd do a great job, you're so badass, girl!"

"Thank you so much Clary! You were so great at telling me to calm down, that I could do anything I put my mind to, and damn, you were so right!"

 "Ahem," Alec cleared his throat meaningfully, quirking a brow at his son's two gushing Godmothers. "Baby-rated language, please, thanks ever so much," he admonished, drawing yet another bout of amused chuckles all around.  

Jim and Juan were busily applying adhesive plasters and pressure dressings over Alec's abdominal incision, having formed a shield of sorts, by clipping up the sterile towel over Alec's chest earlier, to two drip poles on each side of the trolley. Something Magnus was thankful for; he couldn't bear to see the fresh, raw incision wound, which had been sealed tightly from layers within, using dissolvable stitches which would melt naturally into Alec's flesh, and his skin's incision had been carefully rejoined with specially formulated skin tissue glue - ensuring a nice even straight scar as a result. 

To prevent tearing of his inner incisional wounds, Alec had to lay flat on his back all the way until the following morning. This meant that he had to remain in the infirmary the whole time, with Magnus already having planned to stay by his side, having had a foldable cot prepared for that purpose. Magnus would be the one to handle their son's first day of feeds and diaper changes, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Jim and Juan would be on standby in the medics' lounge just across the corridor, while Isabelle would be just a phone call away, if either medic felt that she needed to re-examine the Caesarian wound. 

As Jace stood by Alec's left side staring down at his Godson, a wistful, tremulous smile replaced his earlier delighted one, and he placed a gentle hand onto his Parabatai's left shoulder, gaining his attention. 

"Parabatai," Jace murmured, his multicolored eyes filling with sudden tears, sobering Alec up instantly. A heavy silence befell the spaces surrounding them, as Jace slowly reached out his other hand, and stroked down so gently over to where Alec's Parabatai rune was hidden underneath the gown. The sadness on his features caused Magnus to bite back a sob; he realized what Jace must be feeling at that moment. 

"You're immortal now," Jace whispered in a shaky voice, "where I go when it's my time, you can't follow anymore." With a sob, he buried his face into the side of Alec's neck, mindful of his armful of baby. 

"Parabatai," Alec sniffled, his face crumpled in grief, nuzzling Jace with his cheek, as Magnus reached his hand out and gripped tightly onto Jace's hand on Alec's shoulder. "We'll be sure to make the utmost best of our time together - all of us," Alec vowed, right into his Parabatai's ear, earning a teary smile and a reaffirming nod. 

Jace lifted his head up from Alec's neck, swiping gently at it to remove his tears on Alec's skin. His fingers then swooped down to Alec's Iratze rune, as he fished out his stele with his free hand. Isabelle had told him earlier of Alec's wish to have Jace activate his Iratze rune, something Jace felt sweetly gratified for. With a golden glow, the rune came to life as Jace waved his stele over it, causing both him and Alec to lock gazes and synchronize their breaths - brothers for life as they were. 

Behind Jace, Clary and Isabelle held onto each other, exchanging empathetic looks and shedding several more tears. One was their sister, the other a lover; they would both do their utmost to be the most loving family they ever could, to the pair of Parabatai before them - whose previously permanent bond would be broken forever, once Jace passed on, leaving Alec missing a part of his soul for eternity. That would prove a challenge for their family's combined love and strength, hopefully in a far future ahead. 

Reaching out a hand to touch Alec's elbow, Clary stepped next to her boyfriend, placing her head onto his shoulder to comfort him, earning a loving nuzzle from him on her temple. She then leaned down to peer closely at the baby boy in Alec's arms, a dreamy smile wreathing her face. 

"What's his name, Alec?" she asked, grinning up at Magnus and winking at him, while giving him a thumbs up, making him and Alec chuckle through their tears. 

"Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane," Alec replied, gazing at his son's golden cat eyes with a tender smile, as they stared back at his glowing hazel ones, both bearer and baby sharing a beautiful moment. "Sage and God's gift."

"That's going into his baby book, for the full month Nephilim baby naming ceremony," Isabelle declared, tapping on her mobile after having captured the moment on camera. "For right now, it'll be perfect for the Institute-wide announcement, won't it, Magnus, Alec?" At both parents' nods of acquiescence, she uploaded the sweet picture onto the Institute-wide message site, with the entry 'Baby Malec's first staring competition with Daddy Alec!', much to Jim and Juan's amusement as they received its notification. 

Within just two minutes, loud cheers and whoops of delight, as well as random bouts of loud applause rang out across all levels of the New York Institute and its courtyards, as all its Shadowhunters fished out their mobiles at the notification, to find a wonderful picture of their Head, glowing happily, looking down at his miracle baby swaddled in a blue blanket, with the baby boy's golden cat eyes peering back at his bearer father. With his divine delivery, hope had sprung eternal indeed. 

"Angels be praised! All hail the son of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane!" The joyful phrase reverberated around the entire Institute, vibrating within the walls of the Infirmary. A metal dish behind where Magnus sat slid to the floor with a startlingly loud clang, causing him to almost fall off his stool, letting out a reflexive soft shout of fright, as he caught himself just in time. 

A sudden warmth radiating from Daniel's little frame startled Alec, who gripped him tighter in fright. "Daniel??" he blurted out, peering down at him closely, even as Magnus leaned in closer to see what was wrong. 

"What is it, darling?" Magnus asked his fiance, who was staring intently at their son's face. His eyes followed where Alec was looking - and found Daniel's eyes glowing brightly, just like Magnus' before he let loose his magic from his hands. With a gasp, Magnus hurriedly yet gently peeled back the blanket where Daniel's hands were - to find them alight with an orangey gold glow - only to fade back to his normal skin color, the instant Magnus grabbed them in his own. 

"By the Angel," Isabelle breathed, from where she'd wedged herself next to Jace's left side. "He was using magic! Already, at just what, barely half an hour old!" She looked amazed and a little fearful, all at once. 

Magnus and Alec gazed at each other over their son's head, Magnus still clutching his tiny hands in his own large ones. A clicking sound emitted from Jace's left side had all eyes - except for baby Daniel's - fixed on Isabelle incredulously, as she hurriedly re-pocketed her mobile. 

"Really, Izzy??" Alec remarked drily. "Could you tone down with being so trigger happy with your photo taking skills please?!" he exclaimed in an exasperated tone, making Magnus release Daniel's hands, to resume wrapping his arms around his little family, leaning down to murmur into Alec's right ear, "Darling, please don't get so agitated; mind your wounds, sweetheart, you just gave birth not even thirty minutes ago."

Alec responded by turning his head to nuzzle Magnus' with a huff, ignoring Clary's timid giggles and Jace's snickering. On Alec's chest, Daniel began squirming within the blanket, his previously placid features crumpling in a deep frown. 

"Uh oh, I think he may be hungry," Magnus spoke up, looking at Juan to pass him the nearby bottle of hypoallergenic baby formula, whilst he swiftly rolled up his sleeves, and conjured up a beautiful baby blue bib with a snap of his fingers, snapping the buttons behind Daniel's neck. Then he washed his hands with soap, dried them hurriedly but thoroughly, and grabbing the formula, placed the teat of the bottle gently in between Daniel's already pursed, parted lips - all before his son could even muster up a cry. 

Within seconds, loud sucking and swallowing sounds were emitted from the tiny blue bundle within Alec's arms. Magnus tenderly lifted his fiance's left arm to perch higher up on the supporting pillow, so as to lift their son's head up higher, to prevent Daniel from choking. Together they fed their son for the first time, with their closest family looking on smilingly. 

"One last one, please?" Isabelle pleaded softly, her voice hushed so as not to disturb Daniel from his feed. With his trademark eye roll, Alec gave her a quick nod, then looked back down to where Magnus was continuing his feeding of Daniel, a look of absolute and pure love on his handsome features. 

Alec had never felt as blessed as he did right then. He vowed to himself to always remain thankful for this divine miracle - his immortal family of his own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day Alec and Daniel - the package bearer and baby set as they were - could leave the Institute's infirmary, bright golden sunlight bathed the Institute and its surroundings, with the cheery chirping of birds tweeting from some of its windowsills. It was a beautiful mid-spring day, full of promise. 

Isabelle peeled off her gloves and threw them into the trash with a happy smile wreathing her face. She smoothed down the soft green sweater Magnus had conjured onto Alec's form, having banished the previous gown to the linen receptacle, in the corner of the room. Wrapped around Alec's legs were pale gray sweatpants and on his feet were thick dark gray non-slip socks. Alec's comfort would always be paramount in Magnus' opinion. 

"Looks really good, Alec," Isabelle cheerfully announced. "You can go on home now, but remember, lots of bed rest for at least one week, or even two, if you feel like your abdomen's still sore. Alright? 'Cause full internal healing will take about a month. Just in time for Daniel's ceremonies, huh," she mused delightedly. 

"Yes, Ma'am," Alec replied teasingly, even as Magnus nodded at her seriously, fully intending to follow her orders as his fiance's surgeon. 

Lying in the bassinet next to Alec, baby Daniel Mikael was decked out in an adorable pale blue onesie, with pale yellow stars at his left chest and right hip, while pale blue polka dotted mittens and booties covered his hands and feet. On his head was a soft sky blue baby beanie, covering both his ears, with just little tufts of his thick black hair peeking out from the back of his head. His blue Baby Malec blanket was spread out beneath him, freshly cleaned and disinfected with Papa Magnus' magic. He looked angelic as ever, sound asleep after a diaper change and filling feed by his Papa. 

"I know you're gonna love the nursery! The three of us are so happy with how it turned out. Let us know how he reacts, Magnus," she urged him with a conspiratory wink. 

With an amused chuckle, Magnus nodded, then stepped forward to wrap Isabelle up in a lingering embrace, whispering in her ear fervently, "Thank you, my dear little sister, for everything."

Tears sprang to Isabelle's eyes, as she nodded happily. "You're more than welcome, future bro-in-law," she replied, giggling, as she reached out to grab Alec's left hand, to admire his engagement ring yet again. "So gorgeous, the colors are just like Alec's eyes!"

Magnus acknowledged her observation with a pleased nod, gazing deeply into his blushing fiance's eyes, love shining in his own. "One of the main reasons why I chose it, besides its significance around Mikael's existence."

"So.. Alec will call him Daniel, and you're gonna call him Mikael?" Isabelle guessed. 

"Yes, indeed," Magnus confirmed, returning Alec's fond smile. 

"Aww that's so sweet," Isabelle cooed, then asked cheekily, "can I still call him Baby Malec though?"

"No!" both parents were quick to reply, making her chuckle good-naturedly. 

With a swift whirl of his arms, Magnus created a portal directly into his loft's living room, and waved goodbye at Isabelle, whom Alec had just released from a tight hug, mindful of his sore belly. Magnus carefully but expertly wrapped the sleeping Daniel up in his blanket, lifting him up against his chest, and held onto his fiance's hand, as the little family stepped into the portal together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Catarina sat on Magnus' couch, nursing a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. Magnus had asked her to wait for him to bring Alec home, for her to perform a final thorough check on him and their son. Magnus would take all necessary precautions, and take absolutely no chances on his fiance's and their son's health and well-being. Catarina was more than willing to help; she held a deep respect and admiration for Alec, and all he represented and brought to Magnus' life - he'd forever changed it for much happier times ahead. 

A familiar portal emerged over the Persian carpet in the center of the floor, and out stepped Alec and Magnus, who was holding their baby to his chest. Catarina stood up to greet them with a wide delighted smile. 

"Hey there, Cat!" Alec stepped forward to wrap her tightly in his arms, then obeyed as she urged him to lay down carefully on the couch, hands supporting his Caesarian wound, as Jim had taught him. 

"You just stay there and rest, while I have a good look at my Godson, hm?" Catarina murmured to him, her eyes shining with quiet joy. He nodded in agreement, crinkling his eyes up at her in a fond smile. 

"Oh Magnus," she breathed, wonder and delight dancing across her face, "he's beautiful, just wonderful." She took both of Daniel's hands in hers, without waking him up. Closing her eyes in concentration, she focused inward - and smiled widely at her findings. "He's so strong, Magnus, Alec. Your son has protective instincts, and a healing and nurturing soul - much like his Papa. Yet he can be very assertive when he wants to be, he knows what he wants - just like his Daddy hm?" she finished her reading with a teasing grin at Alec, quirking a brow. 

Alec quirked his brow right back at her, tilting his chin up, making them all laugh. She sat on the ottoman and proceeded to lift Alec's sweater up, touching the sides of his much flatter belly gently, avoiding direct contact with the tender and raw incision in the lower center. After a few minutes, she smoothed down his sweater with a contented smile. 

"Isabelle performed a remarkable job indeed," she announced, "you're healing nicely. Just don't make any sudden strenuous movements for a week or two, and take things easy for a month or so. Also, your blood levels are low; you need to consume more meat and iron-rich foods, and don't stand up too fast when you're seated or lying down, your blood pressure's low and you may have some giddy spells."

"Oh dear," Magnus murmured worriedly, "hear that, Alexander, please heed both Isabelle's and Catarina's advice, sweetheart, you need to really rest up, so you'll have a full recovery in time for Mikael's full month's ceremonies."

Flashing his fiance a bashful smile, Alec nodded somewhat meekly. He knew how anxious Magnus was over his health, especially since he'd experienced substantial blood loss during surgery. He'd be sure to take extra care of himself, for Magnus' and Daniel's sake. 

"I'll be going off then, my shift starts in fifteen minutes; I'll see you at the full month bash then." Catarina waved them goodbye, as she opened a portal and left for work. 

Magnus looked from a still sleeping Daniel, down to where Alec lay, gazing up at them dreamily. He held out his hand to his fiance, who slowly turned to his side and clasped it, his other hand pressing gingerly over his incision, and he carefully rose to a sitting position, loosening his body as he allowed Magnus to pull him upright. He flashed a smile at Magnus to show that he felt alright. 

With a beatific smile at his handsome fiance, then a joyful glance down at his beautiful son, Magnus jerked his head in the nursery's direction. "Ready to see what your sister, your Parabatai, and his girlfriend have been up to in our son's nursery?" At Alec's eager nod, he helped him to stand, and they made their way over, to their son's space in their home. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane is so special; he needs much more than just one chapter *wink*.
> 
> Next chapter - Grandma Maryse makes an appearance. *hearts*


	10. Heaven-Sent - Caregiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papa Magnus shows Daddy Alec the nursery, that Aunties Isabelle and Clary and Uncle Jace had all worked on.  
> Grandma Maryse pays a visit - with a very special gift.

Magnus slid open the door to their son's nursery with his trademark flourish, winking cheekily at his fiance, who smiled indulgently at him in return. Daniel began squirming within the safety of Magnus' secure hold, his little arms stretching out from the blanket wrapped loosely around him. Alec reached out with his index finger and stroked his baby boy's hand so tenderly, it brought a tear to Magnus' eye. 

"Ready, darling?" Magnus asked him one more time, reaching his hand out to clasp Alec's once again. At his fiance's happy nod, the little family stepped into Daniel's nursery, decorated and designed with love by his Godparents. 

Alec's heart felt full as if fit to burst with sheer delight and wonder. His hazel gaze traveled from one wall to another, up to the ceiling which originally Clary had thought of asking Alec to paint - but with the pains and aches Alec had to bear as Daniel grew big and strong in such a short amount of time - Magnus had been adamant that Alec not strain himself as such. 

Now, Alec stared up at the sparkly pale gold stars painted artfully across the whole ceiling, as if to depict a star filled sky, with a single crescent shaped moon in its very center, against the backdrop of an elegant eggshell white. 

"Jace did those, under Clary's close supervision, of course," Magnus informed him, smiling affectionately at his look of amazement. "At night with the lights off, the stars glow beautifully bright, much like how runes do once activated."

"Amazing," Alec breathed, stepping slowly forward towards the center of the room, as Magnus moved to place Daniel inside his crib, opening up the blanket to allow him freedom to wriggle adorably, now wide awake and looking all around his own room. 

The crib's sheets were a creamy beige with a pale blue baby bear pattern imprinted on it, and two tiny pillows with cases in the same print, as well as a matching baby blanket, with a baby bear face imprint on its hood. 

"This lovely bed set is a gift from Jace and Clary; your Parabatai was adamant that our Mikael not have any design of ducks in his wardrobe nor bed linen whatsoever, and he thought the bears are I quote, 'beary cute'," Magnus told him with a fond chuckle, Alec following suit with a rueful shake of his head at his Parabatai's lame jokes. 

Alec went on to take in the creamy pale gold walls, with elegant pale emerald accents to mark each wall's graduation up to the star-filled ceiling. Each wall had a line of various runes drawn in a shimmery emerald green at one side, running down vertically from top to bottom, stopping just above the floor, with the Angelic rune at the very top of each wall. 

"Of course, dear Biscuit did those, as well as all the walls, the artist that she truly is," Magnus remarked, as Alec nodded firmly. 

"Beautifully done," Alec praised, coming to a stop at the pale blue wardrobe with its double doors, a full length mirror fitted on one. He opened its doors to find it stocked up full of clothes for a baby boy of up to six months' of age - "Chosen by fashionista Aunty Izzy herself," Magnus chuckled fondly -  as well as stacks of diapers and packets of baby wipes lining its shelves, vying for space with a selection of baby toys and even a folded up baby gym, tucked into the very corner of the wardrobe. 

"I chose that baby gym myself," Magnus declared proudly, coming to wrap his arm around Alec's waist, "it's never too early to start stimulating their young minds; I've read that they're able to absorb and store all information at a remarkable rate, and-"

"Honey, Daniel's only two days old," Alec reminded him with a wide-eyed look, his lips curled in a half-grin of amusement, as Magnus steered him towards the dark beige two-seater luxurious leather sofa recliner; nothing but the best for his child bearer's ultimate comfort, whilst caring for their miracle son. 

"Our Mikael's a unique, one-of-a-kind, Warlock Nephilim boy, a future Shadowhunter Warlock warrior leader," Magnus sniffed haughtily, "he needs all the help and preparation he can get, Alexander, don't you want to have the best foundation for him?!" he admonished Alec rather loudly, frowning at his fiance in consternation. 

Alec looked down with a chastized look on his face with his eyes cast down, as he carefully settled himself on the recliner, unable to hide a wince of deep discomfort, biting his lips so tightly, they turned white, as he pressed a hand firmly to his Caesarian incision wound, which had begun to throb and burn painfully, due to his morning's activities. 

Beside him, Magnus' eyes burned with sudden tears, even as a huge lump lodged itself in his throat. His dear Alexander had suffered through a difficult pregnancy with such grace and forbearance, had lost substantial volumes of blood during the risky surgical delivery, and was already up on his feet walking about on just the second day of their son's birth - and Magnus had just yelled at him for such a small matter. Magnus felt like the smallest insect on the face of the earth right at that moment. 

"My darling," Magnus gasped, swallowing down a guilt-filled sob, leaning down to place his arms tenderly around his fiance's hunched form, "sweetheart, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, I'm such a bully and a brute! I'll go fetch your painkillers rightaway, you haven't had them this morning yet, I'm so sorry, dearest, I've been so busy preparing the crib for Mikael, and then changing and feeding him, I've neglected you! -"

"Honey, no, you haven't," Alec breathed into Magnus' ear, having reached up with his free hand to clasp Magnus by the back of his neck, and pressing their foreheads together, "you're trying your utmost to be the best father for our son; there's nothing to apologize for, I was wrong for not getting it the first time," Alec murmured, even as he struggled to regulate his breathing over the increasing pains from within his lower belly, gasping at a particularly vicious throb right beneath the incision wound, galvanizing Magnus into action.

"Just lie back, sweetheart, you're such a forgiving angel, my love, I'm still sorry about it though," Magnus gushed apologetically, as he tenderly pressed his hand onto Alec's over the incision their son had been delivered from, and carefully maneuvered the seat into its reclining position. He conjured up a cup of warm honeyed water, which he handed to Alec, then retrieved Alec's painkillers with a snap of his fingers, tapping out two tablets into the palm of his hand. With another finger snap, the painkillers were returned to their place on the dining table.

"Open up," he whispered to Alec, who obediently opened his mouth with a tilt of his chin, allowing Magnus to place the tablets onto his tongue. With a gulp of the honeyed water proffered by Magnus, Alec swallowed the large, bitter tablets, grimacing at the aftertaste it left as he did so, finishing up his beverage in a few more swallows, ridding his tongue of the medication's bitterness. 

Magnus sat back beside his fiance, tenderly waving gentle tendrils of his healing magic over the Caesarian wound, enough to take away the sharp edges of the pain, and Alec's expression gradually cleared and smoothened out, forming into a sheepish smile, as he looked lovingly into his fiance's golden cat eyes. 

"I should've taken those before we came home, huh," he huffed, shaking his head at his own absent-mindedness. "I was so eager to come home, I forgot all about how Izzy said I had to take them every 6 hours during daytime for maximum pain-relieving effects."

"You were sick and tired of laying flat on your back in that boring old infirmary, sayang," Magnus murmured, running his fingers through Alec's thick hair, so much like their son's. 

A snuffling soft little wail came from the crib, causing Magnus to sit upright with a start, his eyes darting to the bright yellow moon-shaped wall clock hung near the door. It was time for Daniel's next feed; their son needed to be fed every three hours, and he was very punctual at letting everyone know of his hunger pangs. Magnus conjured up a bottle of warmed baby formula with a finger snap, then went to the wardrobe to get a bib. 

"I'll feed him, honey, will you make sure I do it right?" Alec requested, his eyes now bright and alert, the worst of the pain having faded to a vague, much more tolerable ache. He'd informed Isabelle of his desire for a non-drowsy type of painkiller, not wanting to miss a single minute of precious bonding time with Daniel, and his sister had smilingly complied. 

With a loving smile and a nod, Magnus handed him the bottle and the bib, leaving Alec to unbutton it in readiness for placing around Daniel's neck, whilst he fetched their son who was already squirming unhappily, giving out intermittent wails of hunger. 

"Oh Mikael anakku sayang, Daddy's gonna feed you now," Magnus told him softly, carefully passing the baby boy to his fiance, mindful of his abdominal incision wound. With his left arm positioned such as it was propping Daniel's head up, Alec fastened the bib onto his son with his right hand, the baby formula ready and waiting on the sofa seat next to his left knee, shushing his baby's whimpering little cries with a soothing murmuring in his tiny ear. With the bib smoothened out under Daniel's chin, Alec picked up the bottle and began to feed his son for the first time - looking like a seasoned professional in spite of it. 

Magnus sat next to his little family with a besotted grin wreathing his lips, his golden cat eyes gleaming with unbidden joy and a deep-seated content. From within his fiance's arms, their baby boy's own golden gaze was fixated upon his Daddy's glittering hazel eyes, peering lovingly down at him, as he drank his hypoallergenic formula in swift, satisfying little sucks and swallows, his entire being focused on drinking up every single drop of the delicious creamy milk. 

"You're a natural, darling, nothing to worry about," Magnus praised him, beaming proudly, as Alec shot him a bashful, pleased smile. "Just take note he needs a diaper change around three or so hours later, before his next feed. That'll give him enough time for this feed to settle in his little tummy, and for him to fill up the diaper, before we actually need to change him," Magnus informed Alec with an amusing wriggle of his nose, at the thought of their son's filled diaper.

Many a wipe had been used to cleanse and rid their son's bottom and the creases of his chubby inner thighs, of all traces of urine and stools. Magnus had made certain to obtain hypoallergenic ones with a soft thick texture, ensuring their baby's comfort in upkeeping with his hygiene routine. All of Daniel's toiletries were made with all-natural hypoallergenic properties; Magnus and Alec preferred peace of mind at knowing all things used for their precious son were safe for his fragile newborn skin and delicate stomach, rather than having to worry over ingredients made with synthetic preservatives. 

With protective parents like Alec and Magnus, baby Daniel Mikael was one precious little boy indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 That whole day, Magnus urged Alec to remain ensconced on the reclining sofa, offering to be at his beck and call, reminding Alec of his need for bed rest. Having missed out on cuddles and feeds during baby Daniel's first day of life, Alec wished to remain in his nursery for his second day. Magnus was happy to comply, having ensured Alec's ergonomic cushion was well situated behind his back, and ensuring his fiance was fed hot, nourishing meals, whatever he felt like having, bearing in mind to avoid strong spices which may upset his still healing insides.

That night the little family all slept in the nursery; by ten PM both parents were sleeping comfortably on the reclining sofa, facing each other, with a comforter over their legs to ensure Alec's body warmth was properly maintained; with their baby boy snoozing soundly in his crib, his little chubby body snuggly wrapped up in the blanket gifted by Godparents Jace and Clary.

Being the good boy he was, Daniel only woke up once around three AM, wailing ravenously through a diaper change by Papa, whilst Daddy sat waiting to feed him, shushing him by crooning an age-old Nephilim lullaby, his deep raspy tones soothing his Papa's sleep-frayed nerves, at having to wrangle a cranky, hungry baby out of his soiled diaper.

With a relieved sigh, Magnus flung the wipe-filled diaper, with a dash of magic, into its receptacle, in the corner of the room near the door, making sure to spritz his hands liberally with disinfectant hand solution, before lifting his whimpering son out of the crib, carrying him on his shoulder, over to his waiting Daddy for comforting cuddles and a filling feed. 

Within half an hour, baby Daniel had been fed and burped and back in his crib, his little mouth hanging open in a satisfied snooze, leaving his parents to fall back to sleep on the plush sofa bed, their arms around each other, the glowing stars on the ceiling, so painstakingly done by his Daddy's Parabatai, watching over the magical family with a glittery shimmer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The following morning shone bright and cheerful, with sunlight streaming through the sheer pale blue curtains hung on Daniel's nursery windows, opened halfway to allow the fresh spring air into the room. Alec and Magnus were big advocates of natural lighting and ventilation in their loft, opting for sheer curtains and easily opened panel windows in their son's personalized space as well. The effect was an airy, sunny space, full of cheer and light. 

Magnus finished dressing Daniel up in his pale green striped onesie, with cream-colored mittens and booties. His thick black hair was brushed back from his forehead in a natural fluffy style. Papa Magnus had washed his son up by giving him a top-and-tail cleansing; wiping his head and thick hair with a warm soapy face towel, using a lightly fragranced baby shampoo, and finishing off with a light rinse of tepid water, being sure to thoroughly dry off his soft hair with gentle rubs of a little blue fuzzy towel. His little bottom was washed with tepid water and patted dry as well, especially along the folds of his chubby thighs.

His eyes and face had earlier been thoroughly dabbed and swabbed using the softest cotton wool pads soaked in warm water, and his ears cleaned just on the surface with wet cotton buds. His doting Papa had been sure to dry them with a dry cotton pad, humming happily to himself, as Daddy Alec looked on smiling indulgently, munching on his breakfast of cream cheese bagels Papa Magnus had conjured up, along with a frothy vanilla latte. Daniel's morning wash was finished up with a diaper change, his Papa smoothing on some anti-rash cream on his pinkish bottom, before fastening the tapes securely over his hips. 

"Alrighty Mikael, all done and dressed up for the first meet-up with Grandma Maryse," Magnus told his son in a lilting, singsong tone, the baby's golden cat eyes gleaming widely as he stared in apparent fascination at his cooing Papa, waving his little arms around in vague circular motions. 

Alec finished up the last bite of his tasty bagel, swallowing the rest of his warm latte in deep appreciation, enjoying his first coffee, after more than four months of abstinence, since the discovery of Daniel's conception. He carefully rose from the sofa to walk over to the crib, Magnus keeping a watchful eye on him. Grasping onto the sides of the crib, Alec leaned down slightly to peer closely at their baby boy, a happy smile on his lips. 

"Good morning, Daniel Mikael, baby boy," Alec greeted him properly, making Magnus smile fondly, "Papa did such a good job on you, huh? He's been taking such great care of you these past 3 days, huh, hasn't he? You're so happy and being such a good boy, you slept so well last night, didn't you?" Alec cooed to their son, Daniel having caught his gaze and staring up at him, his little mouth working to form soundless shapes, as if mimicking his Daddy's facial expressions. 

A knock on the loft's main door cut through the half-open nursery door. Magnus gave Alec a conspiratory wink and hurried to open the main door, while Alec lifted Daniel out of his crib, being cautious not to strain himself unduly. He made his way over to the sofa and settled in comfortably, one arm holding firmly onto Daniel, who continued his fascinated study of his Daddy's handsome face, even as Alec proceeded to consume his prepared painkillers, along with some of that delicious honeyed water his fiance had so thoughtfully prepared. 

Magnus reappeared at the nursery door, and with a flourish, opened it wide, to reveal Maryse standing behind him, an eager look of anticipation wreathing her lovely face. 

"Hi there, Mom! Come on in," Alec called out to her, grinning widely at his mother in greeting. She hurried forward to sit beside him, as soon as Magnus stepped aside for her, her expressive eyes already shimmering with joyful tears, as she stared wonderingly down at her grandson, held securely to her son's chest. 

"Oh, by the Angels," Maryse murmured, a few tears escaping and streaming down her cheeks, Alec reaching up to tenderly brush them away with a loving smile, fighting back tears of his own. "Alec, Magnus," she looked up at her future son-in-law, who'd come round to stand next to Alec, his arm wrapped around Alec's shoulders, "he's - he's so beautiful," she gushed, one trembling finger stroking her grandson's soft cheek, locking gazes with him, in a picture-perfect grandparent and grandchild bonding moment. 

The click of a mobile's camera made Maryse look up in the direction of its sound, to find Magnus tapping away on his mobile. He gave her a gentle smile, turning the mobile around to show her; he'd uploaded the picture to the Institute's website of baby Daniel Mikael's progress and day-to-day activities, entitling it "Daniel Mikael's first meet-and-greet with Grandma Maryse - Love at first touch-". Maryse broke out into a delighted chuckle, looking back down at her grandson, his golden cat eyes staring unblinkingly up at her. 

"His eyes are so bright and intelligent, hmm," Maryse cooed, running her finger soothingly across the baby's forehead. She then looked up at both his parents with a tremulous smile, bringing up her other hand, to reveal a golden cylindrical document holder, with the Clave's official seal on its opening end. 

Magnus held his breath, a fizzy feeling of butterflies suddenly fluttering in his gut. He could feel his fiance's body suddenly stiffen in his surprise. Maryse slowly twisted the opening of the document holder, tilting it to allow its contents to slide out. She then rolled it out, to reveal a certificate of birth, with the Clave's official insignia at the top, and Inquisitor Imogen Herondale's signature at the bottom, cementing the status of this baby as being born from a lineage of Shadowhunter nobility. Both his sire's and bearer's names were printed accordingly - High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, and Head of the New York Institute Alexander Gideon Lightwood. The informants of his birth were listed as his grandparents - Robert and Maryse Lightwood. 

Alec slowly looked up from staring wide-eyed at his son's very own birth certificate from the Clave, to gazing tearfully into his mother's happily dancing eyes, as she took in the dawning delight and amazement on her son's face. Standing next to him, Magnus was having some trouble controlling his breathing, his overwhelming emotions of joy and relief threatening to burst forth in a shower of unbecoming tears. 

"You -  _Mom!_ \- you did this?? You made Daniel be officially  _recognized_ by Idris, by the _Clave?!"_ Alec was having some trouble breathing himself, feeling wonderfully overwhelmed, his tears welling up over his lower lashes, as Maryse brushed them away, just like he had for her earlier. 

She threw her head back in delighted titters of laughter, her fingers now grasping the edges of her grandson's birth certificate carefully, as her son and future son-in-law both looked at her in amazement. 

"Of course I did! Daniel Mikael is the firstborn grandchild of our prestigious Lightwood clan, a long line of Shadowhunter nobility, he deserves the very best start to his long, long life. And besides, his sire father is a Prince himself, the son of the fallen Angel Asmodeus, royalty in their own right. This baby boy deserves this certificate, lest anyone proves foolish enough to challenge his birthright in the far future; this will shut them up nicely, won't it Magnus?" Maryse handed the important document to him, and with a firm nod and a wave of his hands, he laminated and framed it with his magic, against all possible damages and destruction, hanging it up next to the wall clock, in its beautiful classic polished wooden frame. 

Magnus looked back to his future mother-In-law, both of them exchanging beatific smiles, as Alec lifted his son up and relinquished him to his grandmother's waiting arms, a glimmer of happy tears lining his lower lashes. The Clave had readily recognized their hybrid Warlock Nephilim son, as the son of fallen Angel Asmodeus' prince High Warlock Magnus Bane - what a day this would be in Shadowhunters' history, the veritable turn of the tide indeed. 

"Welcome to our world, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, future Shadowhunter Warlock; Hail the Son of Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane, our Sage and Protector, our Heaven-Sent," Maryse proclaimed softly yet earnestly, holding her grandson close to her bosom, so much like how she'd held his Daddy those twenty three years ago, as his parents looked on with proud and delighted smiles. 

Above them all, the sunlight shining into the room shone onto the glittery stars on its ceiling, shimmering with promise, of its occupant's bright future ahead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Sayang'- beloved.  
> 'Anakku sayang' - my beloved child. 
> 
> Next up - Daniel Mikael's full month ceremonies *bows*. 
> 
> Happy New Year 2018 Everyone!


	11. Heaven-Sent - Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a power couple like the High Warlock of Brooklyn as his sire Papa, and Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute as his bearer Daddy, baby boy Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane deserves a big bash when he turns one month old.
> 
> A.K.A another long feels-full chapter, folks.

An air of anticipation and excitement hung in the air surrounding the New York Institute, which was abuzz with a hum of activity, despite it being just before nine AM on a Monday morning. Their Head was returning to work after four weeks' of post-delivery medical leave, and he was bringing his son along for a visit, for the first time since his miraculous birth. 

It was also a few days before an unprecedented event happening over the weekend in the Institute, the first ever ceremony of its kind - the full month celebration of the hybrid son of their Head; the baby they'd all watched him carry within his own body, now an actual real-life, living, breathing, adorable baby boy.

Nine AM sharp, and a portal shimmered into being, right in the middle of the Institute's main foyer. Isabelle, Jace and Clary moved forward as one to welcome the immortal family emerging from the portal - Magnus in a sumptuous dark purple vest with a lavender cravat, Alec in a maroon coat which brought out the green in his hazel eyes, and in his arms a wide awake and alert Daniel, clad in a navy blue onesie with red trimmings and a naval themed beanie, complete with blue striped mittens and ankle socks. 

"Awww!" All three Godparents cooed in one voice, causing all five adults to break out into spontaneous laughter, especially when Daniel's gleaming golden cat eyes grew large with wonder at the melodious sound. 

"Ready for the grand tour, magical Baby Malec?" Aunty Isabelle teased, winking at a highly amused Clary, as Jace threw her a cheeky smirk, then glanced at his Parabatai - sure enough, he was doing his Alec-eye-roll. 

"Really, Izzy? My son has a name, and it's a very meaningful one, and his father chose it for him -" Alec was just getting started, his Institute Head face on. 

"Come now, dear, it's quite alright, let Aunty Izzy have her fun," Magnus interjected smoothly, with a sweet smile for his future sister-in-law. 

Cuddling a curiously squirming Daniel close to his torso with some effort - now that their son topped the scales at twelve pounds even - Alec allowed Magnus to lead him to the ready room, with an arm wrapped protectively around his waist, a proud smile lingering on the High Warlock's lips. 

Dozens of Shadowhunters had gathered, all eager to catch a glimpse of baby Daniel Mikael. Caleb and Avery who'd helped Alec during his initial labor, were amongst the first to have the honor of meeting him face-to-face; Avery was close to swooning from gazing into his captivating eyes, while Caleb couldn't stop stroking his soft cheek with his index finger, an almost hypnotized gaze in his cornflower blue eyes.

Next to Caleb, Angus the London transfer watched him with a gentle smile wreathing his chiseled features. Caleb had been assigned as his mentor, and had been abrupt and slightly brusque at first, feeling peeved at having to show him the ropes, as Angus was a year younger at seventeen, yet a prodigy of the London Institute somewhat. After a long six months wherein they both found a kindred spirit in one another, they'd realized - whilst in the heat of battle in stimulation training - that they had found a Parabatai in each other. Their ceremony was all set up to take place in a month's time. Alec and Jace were scheduled to witness; a proud moment for both Parabatai pairs and their Institute, for this would be their third such pair in merely a decade - a rare feat indeed. 

As Daniel Mikael made his rounds in his Daddy's Institute, having already won over the hearts and loyalties of all the Shadowhunters who'd had the pleasure of meeting and touching him, bright spring sunshine shone in through the glass-stained windows, illuminating the entire Institute with pure light - much like that of brilliant hope. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glossy blue balloons of every shade with sparkly silver strings hung from the Institute's various doorways, while ceilings were adorned with a splattering of stars in silver and gold, alongside golden, glittery crescent moons, glimmering in the ambient lighting within the Institute's reception chambers. The atmosphere was redolent with the fragrance of sweet peas of lilac and yellow in various stages of blooming - it was Daniel Mikael's birth flower, and thus Papa Magnus' new favorite. 

In the center of the raised platform used for weddings and other such significant ceremonies, on a plush black leather carved couch, the Head of the Institute sat resplendent in a rich brocade embroidered plum and gray suit, matching beautifully with his fiance the High Warlock of Brooklyn beside him, who wore a paisley printed silk shirt with a royal purple coat, and their infant son on his Daddy's lap, bedecked in a silky magenta shirt and velvet maroon pants, his hands and feet covered in eggshell white mittens and socks. 

Rays of moonlight shimmered through the glass-stained windows, throwing random spots of light onto the various groups of selected guests, mingling in the sprawling vast space beneath them. The murmur of voices and clinking of champagne glasses filled with exquisite Dom Perignon, all quietened down as Brother Zachariah pounded his staff three times onto the platform floor, at his spot situated an arm's length from the immortal family. 

"May your attention be directed to the hosts of the ceremony - This Institute's Head, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, and his betrothed, High Warlock Magnus Bane, as he shall address those gathered here on this night." Brother Zachariah announced, then stepped backwards with an outstretched arm towards Magnus, who drew himself up in a regal pose, befitting his status as the princely offspring of the fallen Angel Asmodeus, a gracious smile on his handsome features. 

"Welcome, one and all, to this extraordinarily unique event," Magnus began, opening his arms wide in welcome, his golden cat eyes gleaming proudly for everyone present. "My beloved fiance Alexander has given me a miraculous gift, one I had never imagined I would be worthy of receiving. He has borne me a biological son of my own, a little prince with Warlock abilities, whilst his own Nephilim blood runs in our son's veins as well. A Warlock Nephilim, future Shadowhunter heir to this very Institute - I present to you, our son, Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane!" he announced with great pride, to thunderous applause and a chorus of cheers. 

As he spoke the last few words, Magnus locked gazes with his future mother-in-law, who looked fit to burst with pride, her head held high, a beatific smile wreathing her gorgeous made-up face, and they stood smiling contentedly at each other for a few beats, before Magnus looked back at Alec. His fiance was blushing beautifully even as he beamed with unbidden joy and pride, looking out at all the members of his extended family, Daniel wriggling adorably within his arms. 

Gathered near them were Raphael and Simon, tilting their glasses of O negative blood at him smilingly; Maia and Luke raising their champagne glasses, with Luke giving a surreptitious wink at Maryse, who blushed instantly with a sweet shy smile directed back at him. Raphael seemed happy holding hands with Isabelle, while Maia had Simon's arm around her protectively. Jace and Clary stood facing Alec directly, Jace's multicolored eyes glinting with happiness as he locked gazes with his Parabatai, while his arm was curled tightly around Clary's slender waist.

Next to Clary stood Inquisitor Imogen Herondale, having been personally invited by her grandson himself, on a special visit two weeks prior to the event. She smiled in wonder at the immortal family before her, carrying with her the gift she had commissioned especially for the Warlock Nephilim baby boy, future saviour of the world they thrived in. Jace had informed her of Magnus' consent and agreement beforehand.

Some steps away were Catarina Loss, exchanging winks and smiles with Magnus himself; near her were Meliorn and Gillie, representing the Seelie faction, Gillie having caught Alec's eye and bashfully returned his kind smile, her eyes glimmering as she stared at his magical son in wonder. 

"The purpose of this night's blessed gathering of two worlds, besides improving interworld relations for my Mikael's benefit in future," - this remark drew amused titters amongst the crowd - "is to commemorate the fact that he has turned a month old, and as is customary, may now receive the Nephilim protection spell, as well as Warlock incantations, both serving to shield him from harm and prevent any unwarranted attention from demons and the like. Brother Zachariah, please commence."

Magnus waved his hand at the Silent Brother, bowing slightly in respect, earning an even lower bow in return, much to Alec's amazement. He hadn't realized how much clout Magnus held with his birth-given status; he felt as if he was marrying into royalty of sorts; he liked that Magnus was well-respected, as he rightly deserved. 

Brother Zachariah stepped closer to Alec and Daniel, without encroaching their personal space, under the watchful gaze of Magnus as head of the little family. He placed his hand on Daniel's little head, as the baby looked up at him with a wide golden gaze, his movements coming to a stop.

Everyone watching held their breath, as Daniel's eyes seemed to glow ever brighter, with each phrase of the Nephilim protection spell being uttered over him. At the very end, he gave a slow single blink, and his eyes were back to their usual shade, with him resuming his intermittent cooing, as his parents exchanged delighted glances, heaving sighs of relief. 

Magnus thanked the Silent Brother and stepped right up to his little family, smiling lovingly at his fiance and stroking his son's cheek tenderly - they who were his everything. 

"It's my turn now," Magnus uttered in a soft yet powerful tone, his cat eyes glowing bright as he gathered his magic from deep within his being, silvery sparks igniting from all his fingers and thumbs, waving his hands mere inches from his precious Mikael, who  _giggled_ at his Papa's display of power, triggering a chain reaction of amazed and delighted laughter from the gathered guests. Magnus' Latin words, spoken in a clear and vibrant tone, rang out within the vast spaces of the reception area, sealing itself into nooks and crannies. The sparkling silver waves of magic raining down on him didn't faze the little boy one bit; his eyes glowed as bright as his father's, both Warlocks locking gazes for several heartbeats, as Alec looked on indulgently, peering closely at them both. 

With a laugh of absolute delight, Magnus ceased his incantation with a dapper snap of his fingers, triggering yet another adorable giggle from his son, this time Alec joining in with an amused chuckle, shaking his head in gleeful wonder. 

"It seems after more than four hundred years, I've finally met my match in my very own son," Magnus declared happily, drawing loud laughter from the watching crowd. "Alright, all the formalities are completed, thankfully with Mikael none the wiser -" - snorts of glee from Jace and Simon were heard - "and now, my other favorite segment - presents!" Magnus announced, giving a little bow with both arms raised in an open V, making Maryse throw her head back in laughter. 

Inquisitor Imogen made her way to the front, bowing slightly to Magnus, causing Maryse and Luke to nearly choke on their champagne, whilst Alec's wide eyes grew to almost comical proportions, even as Magnus graciously returned one to her. She presented the beautifully crafted seraph blade to Alec first, who nodded and smiled and thanked her effusively for the thoughtful and symbolic gift. It was specially made for Daniel to be able to use it, with no worries of affecting his hybrid blood and body. Then she lifted it to Magnus, her eyes kind and understanding, requesting for him to receive it from her; he did so with no issues, proving its safety for his son's future use. 

Next was Catarina, as Magnus' treasured best friend, she bowed to Alec in respect with him blushingly returning her one; her gift a gorgeous leather-bound journal, filled with protection spells and recipes for potions that would heal a hybrid, which she'd painstakingly searched for and collated, for her beloved Godson. Both parents thanked her profusely, grateful smiles on their features. 

Meliorn and Gillie stepped forward next, both bowing deeply to first Magnus, then Alec, receiving gracious nods in return; Gillie lifted up an exquisitely carved bow and a quiver of matching arrows, designed for use by one with Warlock blood yet safe for Shadowhunters to handle, and handed them to Magnus with a respectful nod of her head. He caught her eye and smiled magnanimously, making her smile sweetly back at him, much to Meliorn's amusement. Alec was busy admiring the carvings on his son's gift, but he gave Gillie a surreptitious wink, at which she giggled merrily. 

Last but certainly never the least, both Luke and Raphael moved in tandem, stopping to just beneath where Alec held Daniel. As Daniel's gaze wandered over to them, and with his parents looking on, both Downworlder leaders went down on bended knee, drawing shocked gasps from all around, with the exception of Maia and Simon, who hurried forward and joined their respective leaders on one knee. Both Magnus and Alec had frozen in sheer surprise, with only their infant son cooing at the scene before him. 

"The New York Werewolf Pack pledge fealty and allegiance to the Head of the New York Institute, to High Warlock Magnus Bane - and to their son, Warlock Nephilim Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane, now and for as long as he lives," Luke declared in his deep voice, full of authority and resonance, his deepset eyes fixed on Daniel's glowing ones. 

"As does the New York Vampire Clan; we pledge loyalty and allegiance to the High Warlock Magnus Bane and his future husband, Head of this Institute Alec Lightwood, as well as their son, future Shadowhunter-Warlock Daniel Mikael Lightwood-Bane," Raphael intoned gravely, his hypnotic gaze appearing to be locked deeply with the baby boy's, a delighted smirk on his pale features. 

As all four kneeling Downworlders rose to their feet, Magnus exchanged a gratified look with his fiance, who was pressing a kiss onto their son's temple. Never had he expected such an outpouring of support - and communal love. 

"Thank you each and every one of you. Thank you all very much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess what's next for the Lightwood-Bane family?? *wink*


	12. Heaven-Sent - Desirable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec gets back into the swing of things *ahem - cough - blush*. 
> 
> The smuttiest smut just happens in random bouts *bows*.

Magnus gripped the lush maroon satin sheets for dear life, mouth hung open as he moaned almost deliriously; his rigid cock leaking pre-cum as he kneeled over a plush pillow, his legs spread wide open, as his virile fiance drove his large, thick,  _rock-hard_ cock deep into his rapidly swelling hole, all the way to its hilt, then dragged himself out until just its tip perching precariously in the very opening of his now puffy red hole, only to  _thrust_ swiftly back in, plunging right into his sweet spot, rendering his insides into burning liquid jelly. 

" _Uunnhh!"_ Magnus wailed, over and over, spots of his saliva dotting his chin, having lost his ability to swallow, much less the powers of coherent speech or even forming  _thoughts_ as Alec relentlessly pursued his current mission of  _pounding_ him into their mattress, which rocked madly with the force of his thrusts, much like a ferry on choppy sea waters. 

"You're  _soo tight_ babe," Alec wheezed, a whine stuck in his throat, at the frankly maddening vice-like grip Magnus' warm, slick,  _squelching_ hole had on his achingly throbbing erection, as he kept up with his sheer  _need_ to remain locked up tight within his fiance, whose delectably fine bottom was propped up by the supporting pillow, providing the perfect angle for deep, satisfying,  _toe-curling_ penetrations. 

"I'm gonna come soon babe, are you -" Alex broke off with an agonized, euphoric gasp, as with a particularly deep plunge which  _speared_ Magnus' sweet spot, he came absolutely untouched with an abrupt yowl, his already tight torso seizing up viciously, causing Alec to scream his name out, as he followed almost immediately in a boiling gush of thick, copious ejaculate; both shuddering in throes of their shared release. 

Minutes ticked by as Alec lay spent, spread out on top of Magnus' strong muscled back, pressing tender, lingering kisses onto his heaving shoulders and flushed neck. Beads of his sweat rolled off his face and dripped down slowly onto Magnus', triggering hushed laughter, as Alec carefully withdrew his half-hard cock from Magnus' abused puffy hole, noting his fiance's hiss of discomfort and the wince marring his gorgeously flushed face. 

"I was too rough on you, huh, honey," Alec lamented, his hands gingerly holding Magnus' butt cheeks apart, as he peered anxiously at the angry-looking, red puckered hole, still open and loose from use, twitching slightly as trickles of Alec's thick white ejaculate oozed out; he blew gently on it, hoping to soothe his fiance's discomfort somewhat. 

"Alexander!" Magnus wheezed with some effort, all his limbs still loose and trembling, making him feel like a clumsy octopus, fumbling to close his legs, his cheeks flaming at his fiance's ministrations. "You were just being passionate, love, as always, and - I loved it," Magnus confessed, his cheeks reddening even more, as he licked his lips at the memory of their lovemaking just mere minutes ago, his insides still wet and warm and _full_ with Alec's come, his golden cat eyes gleaming as he blinked dreamily up at his beaming fiance. 

"Hmm, I loved it too, and you - so much," Alec gushed happily, swooping down for a thorough, lip-tingling kiss, his large hands cupping his fiance's sharp jaw almost possesively, swallowing Magnus' breathy sighs of appreciation. "I'm gonna go shower now, and give our baby boy a quick kiss, before I get to the Institute. You have a good lie-in before he wakes up, should be another hour or so til his next feed."

Nodding tiredly, Magnus pursed his lips in blowing another kiss at Alec, who winked at him lasciviously in response, even as he grabbed a towel from their linen cabinet and headed for the bathroom, in readiness for his day at work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ready, Parabatai?" Jace enquired, almost tauntingly, as he twirled the long staff effortlessly off the heels of both palms, in hypnotic circular motions; Alec preferring to swing his staff from one hand to the other in twirly throws, up into the warm early summer air. 

He and Alec, dressed in matching black and gray T shirts, their runed muscled arms gleaming with beads of sweat; were circling one another with teasing smirks dancing across their features, out on the back courtyard, surrounded by spectators - a bevy of awed young Shadowhunters, many with this their very first time seeing their Head and his faithful Parabatai in action - gathered in a wide circle along the edges of the grounds.

At the front of one side stood Caleb and Angus, the latest newly-minted pair of Parabatais, the third such pairing the New York Institute had performed the prestigious ceremony for, just three days ago. They complemented one another perfectly; Caleb's honey blond head with baby blue eyes and a perpetually cheeky smirk on his lips, and the classically handsome African-European Angus with his sharp cheekbones and wide delightful grins. He had opted to stay permanently at the New York Institute since he'd found his Parabatai here, his proud parents hugging him goodbye after the ceremony, thanking Alec and Jace profusely for promising to look after their eldest son. 

"Who do you think's gonna win this?" Caleb nudged his Parabatai, his eyes drifting down with a jolt of joy, to the fresh, gleaming inky rune linking them both, imprinted on their inner forearms for the rest of their lives. 

Angus snickered knowingly, his deepset honey brown eyes traveling from his Parabatai's rune, up to his crinkly blue gaze, back down to where Jace and Alec were now locked in an engaging, downright exhilarating battle of wits and parries, each trying their utmost to outsmart the other - having been Parabatai for years, this was much easier said than done - to the tangible delight and excitement of their juniors observing them. 

"You're gonna say Jace, so I say Alec," Angus murmured right into his Parabatai's left ear, noting his bashful grin and gleefully twinkling eyes. They were getting nicely used to the deep connection they'd each felt eversince they'd drawn their Parabatai runes on the other's skin - bonding them as soul brothers for life. Now they were beginning to understand those meaningful looks Alec and Jace frequently exchanged, without the need for speech sometimes. Useful in a hitch, especially so in the heat of battle. 

"Shit, you're right about that," Caleb chuckled softly, tilting his chin in defiance at his younger, taller Parabatai. "Let's bet on it - you buy me lunch at the Jade Wolf if Jace wins, and if Alec does, I'm paying for it. I miss their egg rolls, man, let's go today, yeah," Caleb urged, his eyes wide in anticipation. 

Angus chuckled fondly in amusement as he nodded readily in agreement; his Parabatai's compact, lithe stature didn't reflect his ravenous appetite one bit. They were both still growing boys, whose lunchtime habits often had Avery shaking her head in bemusement, as she munched on her bread and soup, or nibbled her salads, while they gorged themselves on heaping plates of pasta or lasagne, or chomped down a large pizza just between the two of them. 

"Ready to call it quits, Parabatai?" Alec's deep voice rang out in a rarely playful tone - his subordinates watching in hushed delight - as the pair circled each other yet again. 

"Never!" was Jace's haughty reply, drawing chuckles from their adoring crowd. 

Now that he had fully healed from the Caesarian delivery of his son, who was nearly two months old and being lovingly cared for during daytime by his devoted High Warlock Papa, their Head had been actively training daily again with his Parabatai, or his sister, or Clary. Their weekly outdoor sessions in particular always drew a big crowd of excited spectators, eager to glean tips and tricks from the veritable buffet of varied fighting skills on display. The Awesome Foursome, as they'd been dubbed by their young juniors, were all of different body builds and heights, and so they were ideal examples to look up to for achieving individualized fighting stances. 

 In a flurry of moves almost too quick for an untrained eye to catch, Jace had managed to grab Alec in a tight hand grip, his Parabatai's arms locked behind his back. As he was busily smirking rather cockily at Angus and Caleb, he never saw Alec's foot sneakily swipe behind his right ankle, jerking him off his feet, to land unceremoniously onto his back, right into a pile of dead, dried leaves, his Parabatai's booted foot coming to rest, cheekily yet gently, over his left hip where their Parabatai runes were. 

The whole courtyard erupted in a round of spontaneous applause, amidst boisterous laughter. Jace lay in his pile of dead leaves, his multicolored eyes dancing merrily with mirth, as Alec winked mischievously down at him, taking his foot off his Parabatai's hip and holding his arm out for him go grab onto, hauling him up laughingly. 

"Never say never, Parabatai," Alec taunted him teasingly, earning another round of delighted laughter from their juniors. 

The chirps of birds perched in the surrounding trees accompanied the Shadowhunters, as they all trooped back into their Institute, exhilarated from an entertaining yet educational session. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... *twiddles thumbs humming*... That happened.


	13. Heaven-Sent - Everlasting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus reflects on his many recent 'riches' *flings fluff up into clouds*.

Alec hummed cheerfully to himself in Daniel's nursery, as he busily laid out his baby boy's outfit for the night's family event, taking articles of clothing - playsuits, onesies, beanies, mittens and booties - out of their son's wardrobe, mixing and matching them out on the recliner couch. Aunty Isabelle had given him many a lecture on color complements, what brought out his son's gorgeous golden eyes, or his creamy skin tone - Alec was of the biased opinion that his son could make anything he wore look good, and he knew Papa Magnus felt the same. 

The baby himself lay in his padded crib, now adjusted to be at a little lower of a height, as Daniel rolled from his left to his right, and back again, in his attempts to roll onto his tummy. Around ten weeks old now, he weighed a healthy fifteen pounds, needing a feed every four hours or so, able to finish up to six ounces each time; growing big and strong, much like he did during the six months he'd been in his Daddy's belly. He smiled and giggled a whole lot more too, loving the heaps of devoted attention he received from his parents and Godparents, who absolutely adored showering him with it. Daniel Mikael was a much-loved, happy, thriving child. 

Alec remained blissfully unaware of his fiance's silent observation through the half-open nursery door - from behind the wall of his apothecary, way across the expanse of their home. A tender smile hovered over Magnus' lips, as he pondered for the umpteenth time, how did he get so damn lucky? A gorgeous and loving fiance, who'd had the divine ability of bearing him a son, a handsome little prince of his own. 

Four centuries of numerous dalliances, and all had led to this single wondrous being - a Shadowhunter, no less - who had quite literally changed his whole world, and indeed his entire immortal lifetime. 

For torturously long, lonely years, Magnus had thought he'd been doomed to spend eternity all alone, drifting in and out of others' lives and existences, never having the courage nor even inkling, that he could simply settle down, build an actual home, one with family, and roots, and a blindingly bright future. 

Alexander Gideon Lightwood had then swept in, with a single arrow, saving his life, in more ways than one. 

Magnus had cursed his fate, had sworn off ever feeling any sort of emotion, much less love, and now - love was the only emotion he ever truly felt deep within his soul anymore - soaring boundlessly in the hidden depths of his heart. He'd make sure both his child and child bearer never felt any lack of it. 

"Magnus? There you are," Alec called out to him, peering out from behind the half-open sliding door of their son's nursery, a look of excitement brewing on his face. "Come see what your son's been up to, Papa," he beckoned his fiance with a quick wave of his hand, sliding open the door all the way. 

"Coming, dear," was Magnus' soft reply, his heart full with everlasting gratitude. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do I look okay in this?" Alec enquired of his fiance rather bashfully, smoothing his silvery blue shirt over his lower belly, where the slightest swell remained, a permanent reminder of the miracle that was their precious son. 

Even though Alec had resumed his rigorous daily training sessions, along with jogging around the grounds of the Institute for half an hour each day, the little pooch belly didn't seem to reduce at all. There was also the slight thickness to his hips and waist that gave him occasional bouts of insecurities, making him want to wear all black outfits at times, much to Magnus' dismay - he was of the biased opinion that his beautiful fiance looked delectable in any garment he wore, of many dazzling colors. 

Now, Magnus stood behind his beloved, a besotted grin curling his lips, his golden cat eyes glittering with unadulterated lust - those fitted black slacks on his Alexander's plush bottom were downright sinful, stirring his cock into a rock-hard erection - which he made sure to grind hard into him from behind, eliciting a shocked yet pleased gasp, a dark flush shooting up the back of Alec's neck and his cheeks, now no longer as sharp as before - to Magnus' endless delight, knowing that Alec had been physically changed so, because he'd carried and borne his beloved child. 

"My dearest treasure, you are the most breathtakingly beautiful creature I've ever had the pleasure to set my age-old eyes upon, with sizzling good looks and such a tantalizing body, more gorgeous than ever now that you've borne our son, no matter how you may change, through our everlasting years together in the future, or how I may wrinkle up and my skin may wither - and I am already over four hundred years old, sayang, a veritable ancient cradle-snatcher!" Magnus declared passionately, hugging Alec tightly from behind; his eyes opened wide, his brows wriggling lasciviously at his now blushing and giggling fiance. 

"Oh, hush, you - you look like you stopped aging in your early twenties, enough of that 'old' joke!" Alec replied cheekily patting Magnus' smooth cheek, his eyes now bright again with mirth - and endless love and gratitude, for his magical, wonderfully kind and gracious fiance. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"To family," Luke proclaimed softly, raising his glass of red wine towards Maryse seated beside him, then at Alec and Magnus across the table from them, before sipping appreciatively from it. All three responded in kind, nodding happily at him and murmuring their assent, chatting contentedly about the goings-on in their days at work, as they awaited their ordered dishes. 

Next to Alec, Daniel was safely ensconced in a special baby seat bought by his doting Papa, designed for holding a baby partially upright, with ergonomically designed wrap-around arms which cradled the baby's torso, leaving all limbs freedom of movement. He appeared delighted at his new viewpoint, turning his head this way and that, waving his arms around and kicking his feet out, drawing many a delighted gaze from surrounding diners. Everyone there knew of the Lightwood-Bane power couple and their miracle son, and were smitten by the family's rare public appearance at the restaurant. 

The restaurant they were in served a varied clientele; Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike were welcomed, and interworld seating was encouraged. It had been opened just eight months' prior - right after Alec had made the official announcement of his pregnancy with Daniel. Its owners were an interworld married male couple - a former Shadowhunter who'd been gravely injured and physically unable to fight well thereafter, and his Vampire husband who was also the executive chef. They were among the first to openly rejoice the union of Alec and Magnus, and had been overjoyed at the news of Daniel's conception and subsequent birth. 

Soon the delicious-smelling food arrived, artfully presented and gorgeously sumptuous - the seafood springy fresh, the meat melt-in-the-mouth, the desserts utterly divine. Magnus would be sure to bring along his extended family here more often, as well as recommend it to others in his wide social network. He was a big believer in sharing the good things in life; especially now that he'd been blessed with such priceless riches - that of an immortal family of his very own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baby boy Daniel Mikael lay awake in his crib, staring up at the stars on the ceiling in fascination. His golden cat eyes blinked intermittently, as he wriggled his chubby body around, shuffling himself gradually from the middle of his padded crib, to end up lying on his left side, only to rest that way for a few minutes, his attention now caught by his Papa's melodious voice, soon to be joined by his Daddy's deeper one, drifting in through his nursery's wide open door. 

"They've been dating for only three months, honey. And Mom's barely been divorced by Dad, who's still with that woman he left her for - it's such an ugly mess! I just want Mom to be happy again, you know?" his Daddy was huffing by now, sounding tired and sad. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, this must all be so hurtful for you and your siblings, not to mention heartwrenching for Maryse. I know Luke, he's a good man; hopefully they'll find that elusive happiness together," now his Papa sounded just as sad too. 

Maybe it was time to let them know he was already awake again? His tummy was making those growling noises again anyway. 

With a deep inhale, Daniel let loose a sudden loud hiccuping wail, instantly attracting his parents' attention. Both men appeared at the doorway of his nursery; his Papa, ever the gentleman, ushering his Daddy in ahead of him, with a gentle hand at his elbow. 

"Oh Daniel," his Daddy cooed, hazel eyes shining with concern, "what is it, baby boy?  You hungry, sweetie, huh?" He reached down with his long arms and large hands, scooping Daniel up and pressing him against his belly, right over where he used to lay inside within his protective sac, and listening to Daddy's and Papa's muffled yet soothing voices from in there. 

Alec checked his son's diaper, even though he'd just changed it two hours ago. True enough, it was perfectly dry. Time for a formula feed then. 

"Why don't you have some nice cuddles with Mikael, while I go warm up his bottle, the good old conventional way, hm?" Magnus suggested smilingly, patting his fiance and their son on both their backs simultaneously. 

"That'd be great, thank you, Papa," sealed with a sweet kiss. 

"Mmm, most welcome, Daddy," hummed contentedly. 

Before long, baby Daniel had been fed and burped, and returned to his cosy crib, his head resting comfortably on his soft little pillow, his golden yellow crescent moon and glowy stars mobile twinkling a hypnotic tune, as the dangling bright objects swirled around in slow, rhythmic circles. His Papa chanted a familiar, soothing incantation over him, its melody flowing smoothly into his sensitive ears, as Papa stroked his head tenderly. Daddy then pressed a loving, lingering kiss to his forehead, nuzzling his soft hair with his nose, breathing in the unique, fragrant scent all babies had. 

Already half-asleep, Daniel again turned to lie on his left side, so as to watch his parents walk out slowly of his nursery, from beneath his half-closed eyes. They never failed to look back, just one more time, to make sure he was fine in his crib, before leaving him safe and sound, in his heavily-warded, demon-proof room, surrounded by the runes his Aunty Clary had painted on, and those stars done by his Uncle Jace; his tired little body kept warm by covering him with an ultra soft and light baby blanket from Aunty Izzy. 

Baby boy Daniel Mikael drifted into a pleasant sleep, floating on cloud nine, feeling safe and protected and  _loved_ \- an everlasting special kind of love, for a special kind of boy. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few more months 'til a little something special in Fall of this fic's timeline *wink*.


	14. Heaven-Sent - Fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Alec invite Robert to the wedding? And *gulp* what about Asmodeus??  
> Read on to find out...

"Dios Mio..." Raphael murmured, a dazed look on his pale features, as he looked around the messy living room. Twisting vines of all sorts and plucked leaves and flowers of almost every variation were strewn all around the Persian carpet - some haphazardly hanging off the arms of Magnus' armchair and the couch Alec loved to lounge on. Most unusual. 

"Mm hmm..." Luke remarked cryptically, raising a quizzical brow, a half-amused, half-fearful smirk playing on his lips, as he too surveyed the disaster area before them. "Looks like they agreed to disagree?" he joked, trading long-suffering glances with the Vampire leader. 

It was only four weeks before the 'Malec Wedding', as Isabelle and Clary had adamantly (dreamily) declared - quite the wedding of probably in centuries, seeing as one of the grooms was a centuries-old being after all - and its grooms  _still_ hadn't reached a consensus as to  _where_ the wedding would occur. Consequently they had yet to distribute the invitation fire messages and cards (dependent on the final invitation list) and  _the Clave_ was getting antsy with eager anticipation. Most unheard of. 

"Where are they, anyway?" Luke wondered out loud, sniffing the air around them for clues - only to breathe in a heady whiff of sandalwood and lavender and chamomile - causing him to sneeze abruptly. 

"My guess would be - Bless you - Mikael's nursery," Raphael announced rather smugly, his ears twitching much like a cat's, much to Luke's amusement. "Yes, that's definitely Alec's panicky heartrate I hear," he murmured, empathy glowing in his hypnotic eyes. 

"He's still hung up about Robert huh? Maryse shared with me that she's fine with it - he's Alec's Dad after all. But Alec - he's hurt, man." Luke shrugged and shook his head ruefully, looking in the direction of baby Daniel's nursery. "Knowing your father cheated on your mother - that's rough."

"Let's hope Magnus can help Alec sort out his confusion - otherwise I fear this wedding will never happen," Raphael declared with a subtle shudder of his broad shoulders. "And then we'll have to deal with Isabelle's and Clary's wrath."

"Ugh, let's pray it doesn't ever come to  _that_ ," Luke shuddered in kind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The soothing pitter-patter of the early evening fall shower outside the nursery's windows were the only sounds heard. A standing lamp in the shape of a giant magic wand threw soft dim lighting from a corner of the room. Draped across the couch was Alec, baby boy in arms, his own head resting on Magnus' lap. The little family appeared to be half-asleep - if not for the glistening of tears on Alec's cheeks - Magnus tenderly sweeping them away with his thumb. 

"I'm still so mad at him, honey," Alec whispered over the head of their sleeping son. "He betrayed Mom, he betrayed all of us. How - how can I have him at our wedding - at the start of the rest of our lives together?! He doesn't deserve to be there! He doesn't deserve you, or Daniel - any of us!"

Magnus shook his head, as if to shake away the heaviness of his own heart. His darling Alexander, so loving, almost to a fault. So adamant in practising justice and seeking equality for one and all - so unflinching in his personal values and beliefs. Yet still so incredibly young. 

"Sayang, he's your father. You came from him. Him being there doesn't necessarily mean you need to totally agree 100% with anything and everything he's done in his life - and we all know what a grand mess the past was - it just means that you're honoring  _your_ past, and your heritage, the family you came from, witnessing you move on to one of your very own," Magnus explained, his own eyes misting over as he pondered his own predicament with his father. Should he even consider informing Asmodeus of it? Would that be wise? 

Alec sniffled intermittently as he listened intently to his fiance. Magnus was wise and gracious; everything Alec felt he was not. And Magnus had been through literal hell having to deal with his own father, Asmodeus the infamous Prince of Edom. If anyone knew of fatherly issues, it was him indeed. 

"So you're saying... I don't have to forgive him? I just need to show him that I'm moving on?" Alec guessed, his sad features rearranging into a tremulous smile, sweet and bashful. 

"Well you have, haven't you sweetheart? For the past three months since you delivered our magical Mikael - you've left everything all behind you; you've metamorphosized into another breathtakingly wonderful version of yourself - who you were meant to be all this while," Magnus declared, heartfelt in his sincerity, tears springing from his lower lashes. "I'm so incredibly fortunate to have you as mine, my love."

Alec brushed the tears away from his fiance's gleaming cat eyes with one hand - the other pressing their snoozing son against his torso - a gorgeous smile brightening his features. "Aw honey, I'm the lucky one - to have your baby, this handsome little boy here - and to have you to call mine. But what about you? You gonna let your dad know?" Alec then queried, his eyes wide with almost alarmed curiosity. 

Magnus swallowed - several times - before ruefully shaking his head. He placed a gentle hand onto Daniel's little head, his elegant fingers brushing back the soft, thick black hair off their baby's temples, over the back of his ears, in a slow soothing motion. It was a gesture to comfort himself more than anything else. Alec looked on with a tender, knowing smile; he loved how  _loving_ Magnus' touches were; with him and now with their son. Only ever with his little family. 

"I think it's best -" Magnus breathed in deeply, then exhaled in a hushed rush, "- it's for the best that I let him know directly. Rather than having him hear of it from any other warlock, or worse, other lower demons," Magnus remarked, grimacing at imagining his father's wrath, should that undesirable scenario happen. "I may even encourage him -  _not_ to come and cause chaos - if I catch him in a good mood, who knows?"

Alec huffed in reply, patting a stirring Daniel on his chubby thigh, in rhythmic, comforting taps of his large hand. With a gusty sigh, the baby boy fell back asleep, his little lips parting in tiny snuffly snores. 

"You should, babe, so you'll feel better. You've been torn up about it, don't think I didn't notice," Alec leaned up and whispered, right into Magnus' ear, even as his hand never stopped patting their baby's thigh. 

Magnus huffed and threw his fiance a wistful grin, wrapping his arms around his whole world, whispering back, "Yes dear, I most certainly will."

They stared smilingly into each other's eyes - hazel and gold - both reveling in the moment, their hearts soaring at the knowledge of their own truth - in mere weeks they'd be joined in front of all and sundry; their family, friends, colleagues, peers; all would watch and come to know of how Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane became one. Most magical indeed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'Father, this is to inform you of my decision to marry Alexander Lightwood, the Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute. Miracle of miracles, with Lilith's and Raziel's grace, he has borne me a son of our own, rendering him now immortal as I am. I bid you respect and accept him as your son-in-law, and to never harm a hair on his head, lest you suffer my wrath and disloyalty forevermore. Same goes for my son, you are never to attempt any contact whatsoever, I have taken measures to prevent such an occurrence. The purpose of this message is so as to clarify my intentions and to warn you - you are not to make an undue appearance at our wedding ceremony, you are not welcome! - for members of the Clave and other Nephilim will be present, and I do not wish for them to be harmed by you - and I personally have no desire for your presence either. Suffice it to say I merely inform you of this, out of a son's respect for his father.'_

With a wave of his hands, Magnus sent off the fire message - straight down to Edom. He had barely clapped the fine ash from his palms when a slithery snicker was heard in the air surrounding his apothecary, raising the hairs at the back of his neck. His eyes widened, he gritted his teeth and held his breath in trepidation. 

_'Magnus, my son! I did not think you were the marrying sort?! I suppose congratulations are in order then hm? Don't frown so, my boy, you don't want wrinkles on your wedding day eh? Ah never fear, I accede to your requests. I shall stay away from my son-in-law and my grandson - with one condition, Magnus. The Clave and all associated Nephilim are to constantly remember the lineage of Daniel Mikael; that he is my grandson, and they shall forever have acknowledgment and revel in this fact that I, Asmodeus, the Fallen Angel, cursed as I have been! I am his grandfather, his father's father - forevermore!"_

With a final oily chuckle, Asmodeus' disembodied voice faded away in an invisible, ice cold breeze. Magnus unclenched his tense jaws and exhaled a breath of immense relief. That'd been - oddly enough - a great weight off his shoulders. Who knew what would Asmodeus ask of him again in the far future? And it was a long, long future ahead of them - the immortal family that they now were. 

"Your wish is my command, Father," was his immediate sarcastic snarky response, his cat eyes blinking slowly in wary acceptance - for now. He would never stop shielding and protecting his future husband and son from his own father - at whatever cost. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec sat facing the computer screen on his office table, his whole body stiff, his gaze hard and unyielding. Uncompromising and steadfast. 

His father - Robert - was displayed on it, head slightly lowered, sad eyes looking up at his son's displeased features, hands folded on his own table, much like his son's were - mirror images almost. 

The similarities stopped there. 

"I'm informing you of my wedding to the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane, in three weeks' time. Details of its location will be revealed to you at a later date, via email correspondence. As Mom will be attending, I ask that you be respectful towards her, and by that, I mean - don't even think about bringing along your girlfriend -" - Alec fairly snarled the word out - "- or else I'll have you and her forcibly removed from the premises. You are to come alone. Am I understood?" His voice had dropped to a chillingly cold tone - dangerous in his simmering anger. 

Robert appeared to be holding back his emotions; he swallowed a few times and nodded in acquiescence, not quite able to look his son in the eye. 

"As you wish, son," he finally replied. "Thank you for informing me - particularly in this manner."

Alec leaned forward, an unattractive sneer marring his usually pleasant features. 

"I wanted to look you in the eye, and tell you, straight to your face, without actually having you here in person - 'cause I don't want you here - that I'm marrying Magnus, the love of my life, my immortal life, that he's given me, through me having borne him our son - that I'm moving forward from my past,  _the Lightwood past_ \- that I'm the best most ideal version of myself I could ever be, and it's all thanks to Magnus, and our son. I want you to watch it unfold before your own eyes - the son you wanted to mold in your likeness, overcoming the tainted smear of your family name, to pledge myself to the only one who ever truly saw me for who I really am - to a male immortal Downworlder."

Alec released the breath he'd subconsciously been holding, as his father again nodded in guilt-laden silence. A sudden exhaustion overcame him, and he yearned for the day's work to be over, so he could cuddle his son and future husband in his arms again. 

"Alec, can I -" Robert paused, as if fearful of his son's possible response. "May I - visit Daniel some time? Alone, of course. If it's alright with Magnus - and with you?"

Father and son stared at one another - on two separate computer screens, in two different parts of the world - and all was tense and silent. All that could be heard in Alec's office was the ticking of the clock on the mantle; the small fire crackling in the fireplace; his even, measured breathing. 

Finally, as if a bough had cracked, or an ice block shattered, Alec gave a quick, solemn nod - and watched his father's anxious, worried face break into a tremulous smile. 

"Magnus wants our son to know everyone in our family," Alec murmured, his eyes drifting down to his father's left hand - where there was a whitish mark around his bare ring finger. How it hurt his heart that he was getting married as his parents were going through divorce. "And you're his grandfather."

"Yes," Robert agreed in a hushed voice, his eyes red now, as he struggled to hold back his tears of relief and gratitude. "Yes I am. Thank you, Alec. Thank you, son. And please - tell Magnus I said thank you too."

Nodding in agreement, his throat burning with regret, heartsick for his mother - for his parents' crumbled marriage - Alec reached out and turned off the Skype connection. 

Only then did he allow a single tear to roll down his cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm so proud of you, Alexander," declared with utter pride and a much-needed loving embrace by Magnus. 

"It was so hard," whispered Alec, watching their son playing whilst lying on his baby gym, turning onto his tummy, then back again, focusing on its colorful baby games. "I hate what he did to Mom, to us, his kids, our family - but I still love him."

He slowly walked over to Daniel and sat on the child-friendly carpet, folding his long legs and reaching out with his arms, to place his hands gently onto Daniel's back, their baby having rolled onto his tummy again. 

"You have a loving heart and a caring soul, my darling," Magnus remarked, his eyes holding all the sadness one could bear whilst watching a beloved one suffer such heartache. "And, you're a father yourself now. You know how it feels, to love a son - just like how Robert does love you."

More tears slid down Alec's cheeks, his eyes red and lower lids already puffing up. His chest heaved, his shoulders shook with his muffled sobs. Magnus wrapped both arms around him from behind, pressing his head to the side of his love's, feeling each and every heartrending shudder. 

"So why did he betray us? If he loved us - he should never have - he's so selfish! All he ever thought of was himself! When Mom was the one going all out for his family name! And her own kids hated her for it! While all along, he was the one who stabbed us in the back! It's not fair to Mom, Magnus! It's so unfair! Don't you speak up for him!" Alec's voice steadily rose in pitch and volume, until he was outright yelling. 

An abrupt cry, full of fright, erupted from Daniel. Magnus instantly swooped down and scooped him upright in his arms, holding his head in the crook of his neck. 

"Oh Mikael sayang, hush now, it's alright," he soothed, swaying his son slowly and gently. 

"I'm so sorry, honey, I shouldn't take things out on you," Alec gushed, eyes wide in distress, his hands clasping Magnus' shoulders. "Daddy's sorry, Daniel, I didn't mean to frighten you, baby boy, come here." Alec reached over and took their son from Magnus' relenting arms. 

"It's quite alright, dear," Magnus responded graciously, patting his fiance's anxiously grasping hand on one shoulder, the other arm across their son's back as he held him to his chest. "You were venting your frustrations, rightfully so. However, I'm not defending Robert-". 

"I know, I'm so sorry, you'd never, you're only telling me the truth. He does love me, I know that, I am really sorry for blaming you, honey. I'm the worst fiance ever," Alec lamented tearfully, peering beseechingly into Magnus' loving gaze. 

"No you're not, Alexander, hush now darling, your eyes are so swollen, love," Magnus tutted in concern, stroking his fiance's cheek with the back of his hand. "Never fear, I have excellent tastes, remember? How would I ever make such a grave mistake as choosing erroneously a future husband?"

Alec burst out laughing at Magnus' attempt at cheering him up. Ah yes, this was one of the many reasons why he was marrying this wonderful man - this magnanimous, gracious being. Not too long ago he'd despaired at being a twenty-something virgin in the closet, fearful of being found out, repressed and bitter. Now, almost a year later, how everything had changed. 

"Now darling, with fatherhood, comes not only diaper changes and milk feeds and cuddlings to sleep, there's something else just as terribly important. Can you guess what that is?" Magnus teased, tilting his head charmingly, a finger playfully tapping Alec's sharp nose. 

Alec gazed fixedly at his cheeky fiance, a besotted grin dancing across his lips, his arms full of their now babbling baby boy, his heart brimming with thankfulness and an abundance of immense joy. 

"What could that be, Papa?" he asked teasingly, his eyes glowing with love. 

Magnus gazed deeply into his beloved's hazel eyes, his own overflowing with sweet passion and happiness. He reached up with both arms and linked them behind Alec's broad back - then yanked both him and their son down with him - to land safely and gently onto the baby gym's mat. 

"Playtime with Daddy and Papa!" Magnus announced gleefully, one of his hands coming up to clasp the back of his beloved's neck, the other wrapped around his shoulders - and he rolled his little family within his arms - ending up with him peering down at both his amused fiance and delighted baby boy. 

"Let's tire him out so we can have our own playtime, hm, Daddy?" whispered into Alec's ear, causing him to blush endearingly. 

Alec fluttered his thick, long lashes at his love. "Let's."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Dios Mio' - My God. 
> 
> So.... Apparently Shumdario and Shesther are all in Bali & I'm EMOTIONAL.....  
> 'Coz am torn between a Beach wedding like Shumbara's (Harry + Shelby) or like a Foresty wedding coz Dariokim (Matt + Esther) gives me Nature-babes vibes... *HELP*
> 
> N. B. My Imagination of Asmodeus' communication with Magnus is that he speaks to him from Edom, he can see Magnus from there when Magnus contacts him, but he did not actually appear in physical form - hope this makes some sense.


	15. I Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promises to be kept - a Clace-heavy chapter, closed off by Malec.... And a surprise! *hearts and bows*.

"I can't believe it's only in two weeks' time," Clary gushed, her slender fingers curling her hair back behind her ears, under the wooly army green beanie perched over her head, the same color as her bomber jacket. 

Walking along beside her with his golden fringe flapping in the cool fall evening breeze, Jace couldn't stop himself from snickering at her dreamy expression, earning a sideways eye roll from his girlfriend. 

Ah yes, how quaint that his two favorite people had almost identical eye rolls; they should each have patents for them - Tall Smoulder eye roll by Alec Lightwood versus Tiny Sassy one by Clary Fairchild - inflicted upon him every time he said or did something to earn it. 

Jace wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Where are you taking me, by the way? You've been oddly mysterious about it," Clary mused, tugging at her boyfriend's arm - he had both hands stuffed into his black leather jacket's front pockets. 

Jace flashed her his trademark cheeky grin, only this time there was a glint in his multicolored eyes, an unreadable emotion lurking within them. 

"You'll find out soon enough," was all he said before steering her onwards, with a little jerk of his arm under her clasped hands. 

Mere minutes later they came to the entrance of a gorgeous park, with tall trees of orangey-gold and crimson-red leaves, and pathways littered with more of them in various shades of fall. In the very center was a large pond, its surface reflecting the silvery shimmers falling from an almost full moon. Lamp posts were dotted sporadically around the pond's circumference, near some carved benches, where a few couples and young families were seen sitting and chatting in low murmurs. It was a starry night, with light wisps of white clouds hanging overhead. 

"It's beautiful out here," Clary remarked in a hushed tone, her gaze drifting from one side of the park to the other, having released Jace's arm and folding her own arms around herself, taking in the view before her eyes. 

"Beauty begets beauty; it's why I brought you here," Jace told her, honest and heartfelt, waiting for her to turn to him - and bringing his right hand out of his pocket - holding out a small black velvet box, falling smoothly onto one bended knee. 

"Wh-what -" Clary stammered, her hazel eyes looking huge within her pixie-like features - beautiful as ever in Jace's purely unbiased opinion. She had pressed both hands to her lips in her surprise, probably to stifle a scream of shock. 

Jace found himself as if short for breath, staring up at her - the girl he'd never knew he'd want to spend the rest of his life with - after all the whirlwind absolute chaos they'd gone through together. 

Watching how his Parabatai had stumbled onto his own happiness and fought to keep it, and now emerging most victorious, with a future husband and a biological son he'd borne himself - it was enough to make Jace want to fight tooth and nail to hold on to what he had - enough for him to love her fearlessly, when there was once he'd thought he never could, having been maliciously told that she was his sister. Now all those horrendous lies were all behind them; finally they were truly free to love. 

"Jace! What's happening??" Clary exclaimed in a hushed tone, well aware of some of the people on the opposite side of the pond having seen him kneel - and were now excitedly chattering, with a few women cooing at Jace's romantic gesture. 

Jace shook his head endearingly as he stared up at her, a half-smile on his lips, even as tears began welling up on his lower lashes - this moment felt monumental all of a sudden. It was true indeed that for most Shadowhunters, once they met The One, it was for life. Jace understood that sentiment now, as he held out the jewelry box - nestled inside was a thin white gold band with a single oval peridot gemstone, encrusted within a stylized H on the center of the band. He'd obtained his grandmother's approval to have their family surname's initial carved into this customized engagement ring. 

"What do you think's happening, sweetie?" he replied, half-laughing, half-sniffling - she swiped at his damp cheeks, smiling through her own stream of overwhelmed tears - "I'm asking if you, Clary Fairchild, the one who saved my life - even though maybe you shouldn't have - you, who has changed my whole life 'cause you taught me how to love, really go for it, for what's it worth - and you're so worth it, babe - will you be willing to spend a lifetime with me, however short or long it may be?"

Chuckling intermittently and sniffling away, Clary leaned down close and pressed her lips to his in a lingering kiss, a few more tears escaping her closed eyes. As she lifted her lips off of his, she gazed into his mesmerizing multicolored eyes, a dazzling smile wreathing her flushed face. 

"Yes! Yes I will," she exclaimed, grasping his face in both of her small hands, and bumping his nose with hers playfully. 

From across the pond, a spontaneous round of applause could be heard, along with some shouts of congratulations. Jace laughingly slid the peridot ring onto his new fiancee's left ring finger - a perfect fit; he'd have to thank Magnus and Isabelle for their astute eye for ring sizes - and rose with a flourish, turning to face the several onlookers and waving to them sheepishly. 

He looked back down at her, as she stood by his side - where she had always been all these harrowing months - and he allowed himself to feel hope for the future, however elusive it may be. Now that besides his Parabatai Alec, who was committed to Magnus and their precious Daniel Mikael, he had his loving fiancee with him - he felt so much stronger than he had ever been. 

For the first time in what felt like a long while, Jace truly felt content - and at peace. He wrapped an arm tightly around his love, earning a soft shy smile in return, as she linked her arm with his. 

"Happy nineteenth birthday, Clary Fairchild," he whispered, his lips brushing intimately against her left ear, enjoying the blush staining her cheeks. "Maybe before your twenty-first, we'll have a little one of our very own, just like Alec and Magnus. Would you like that?"

Her eyes glowing almost as brightly as the peridot gemstone on her finger - her birthstone, she realized with a swoop she felt in her gut; how sweet of him to remember! - she nodded in happy agreement. 

"Yes," she gushed, unable to stop herself from crying tears of joy, "I would love that very much indeed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daniel Mikael stared up at his Papa's handsome features, his hands grasping cleverly onto his bottle of delicious formula. His Papa was humming a melodic Indonesian nursery rhyme, his strong arms wrapped around his little body, clad in a warm and cosy sleeping romper. They were lounging on the sofa in the nursery; it was a half-hour to twelve midnight. 

"Mikael my sweet boy," Magnus cooed at his wide-eyed son, "finish up your bottle, then you really should go to sleep. It's already very late, sayangku, you know your Daddy won't be happy if he comes home to find you still awake."

The past week had been hectic at the Institute for his poor Alexander, with arrangements needing to be made to delegate tasks to Jace and Isabelle, before their wedding and subsequent one week's honeymoon. Magnus had gladly offered to postpone their honeymoon to a later period, when the Institute was relatively not as busy, with new recruits and more exchange students from London as well as Idris. Alec however had insisted that Magnus and Daniel needed to have him all to themselves, at least for a whole week. 

Being at the Institute from eight AM until almost midnight for the past week, meant that Magnus had been fully committed to caring for Daniel, having stopped taking any clients whatsoever. Alec was always exhausted when he returned home, falling into bed and snoring almost immediately. Magnus had spent most of the past nights napping fitfully on the reclining sofa in their son's nursery. It was just easier to attend instantly to the baby boy's needs, without his cries waking an already fatigued Alec. 

Just as Daniel was suckling at the last few drops of formula from the teat of his bottle, the front door was roughly pushed open, and Alec trudged in noisily, his fingers fumbling clumsily at the buckles of his thigh holster. Magnus rose hurriedly to greet him, a smile growing on his face - faltering in his steps as a sudden wave of dizziness shot through him. He tightened his arms instinctively around his son, earning an uneasy whimper, as he paused to take a few deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself. 

"Magnus? Is Daniel still awake?" Alec's tone was loud, and incredulous. He sounded irritated - today must not have gone very well to his liking. 

Magnus hastened to greet him at the nursery door - only for Alec to shoot him an accusing glare, as he shoved the half-open door to the side, causing it to bounce loudly off the side of the frame, startling Daniel, who began to cry loudly in fright. 

"Oh sayang, it's alright, Daddy didn't mean to, he's just tired, that's all," Magnus tried to shush the howling boy, rocking him in his arms, even as spots started swimming in front of his eyes, with dimness creeping in at the edges of his peripheral vision.  

Alec strode angrily right up to them, his tired features tightly wound in a ferocious scowl. "Yeah that's right! And Papa's home all day with you, and he can't even get you to go to bed on time!" Alec remarked, his voice modulated to a harsh whisper, glaring fiercely at Magnus. "Look how tired you are, my poor baby! Come here; give him to me!"

With a rough shove of his arms, Alec scooped Daniel up from Magnus' grasp, cuddling him close to his chest, cooing at him in attempts to quiet his cries. Magnus stumbled back away from them, a sickening swoop in his gut abruptly making him feel faint and turning his legs to jelly. 

"How could you let him stay up so late?" Alec ranted as quietly as he could, hoisting Daniel up onto one shoulder. "You should - _Magnus_!"

Before Alec could grab him, Magnus had fallen backwards in a dead faint, hitting the back of his head against the edge of the changing table with a resounding crack, flopping onto the floor, lying motionless. 

"Magnus!" Alec cried out in fright, jumping forward to hurriedly place a sniffling Daniel into the crib, then hastening to his unconscious fiance. 

Scooping Magnus up in his arms, Alec rushed to lay him onto the sofa, swallowing the hard lump of shame and guilt lodged in his throat. His fiance had been nothing but supportive and loving, pushing aside his own work as High Warlock, to devote his time fully to care tirelessly for their son, day and night. It was small wonder that he'd collapse out of sheer exhaustion. 

"Magnus!" Alec sobbed, tears welling up as his searching fingers detected a huge round tender lump on Magnus' head, right where he'd hit it as he fell in his faint. 

Alec pressed his lips lingeringly onto Magnus' cool and clammy forehead, his thumbs stroking his pale cheeks anxiously. Behind him in the crib, Daniel had quietened down; Alec hoped he was finally falling asleep. He didn't think he could handle an unconscious Magnus and an unhappy Daniel all at once. 

Shouldn't Magnus be waking up right about then? Alec fretfully ran his hands all over his fiance's prone form, noting his cool body temperature and the dark circles under his eyes. Another pang of remorse stabbed through him; Magnus hadn't slept well at all for who knew how many days. He'd been the sole carer for their son through the past few nights, whilst Alec had snored through his minimal six hours of sleep, waking up every morning to find his breakfast already set out for him, by his doting fiance. 

Fresh tears streamed down Alec's shamefully flushed cheeks, dripping onto a deathly pale Magnus' slender cheekbones. He still showed no signs of regaining consciousness. Alec swallowed down his mounting fear, and groped his pants pocket for his mobile. 

"Hullo - Cat?! Sorry to disturb you; we need you, please, it's Magnus, he - he fainted all of a sudden! It's been almost ten minutes, and he's not waking up, I don't know what to do," Alec pleaded, his shaky voice tapering off to a sobbed whisper. 

"I'm coming over right now, Alec," a now wide-awake Catarina soothed him, his panicky fear-stricken tone having jolted her into full alertness. "Where exactly in the loft are you, hun? I'm portalling there in two minutes hm."

"We're in Daniel's nursery," Alec sniffled, one hand gingerly stroking the awful lump at the back of Magnus' head. "He hit his head, Cat, there's a huge swollen lump - it's all my fault, I'm so incredibly selfish! I've been so caught up at the Institute, and Magnus has been taking care of Daniel all this time, and he hasn't been sleeping much at all - I don't even know if he's been eating enough! Oh God -"

He broke off his train of speech as a familiar portal shimmered near the entrance of the nursery. With a sympathetic murmur, Catarina emerged from the portal and rushed over to the couple, as it closed up with a twinkle. She had hastily thrown on her robe over her night clothes, which she now gathered up as she knelt next to Alec, her hands running smoothly all over her still unconscious best friend, her features taut with worry. 

"Please, Cat - what's wrong with him?!" Alec asked frantically, one large hand clasping one of Magnus' to his chest, his fingers on his fiance's thready pulse. 

Catarina's eyes narrowed for a minute, then widened in stark surprise. She shook her head abruptly a few times in disbelief, then ran her hands all over Magnus' torso once more, coming to a stop on his abdomen. With trembling fingers, she slowly and gingerly pulled up his loose tunic, exposing his belly, and pressed both her hands there. 

"Cat?" Alec enquired, his eyes fixated on his fiance's smooth tanned skin underneath Catarina's dark fingers. "What is it?" he urged her in a hushed tone, fearful of her answer, now that she seemed disturbed by her findings upon examining Magnus. 

With her eyes almost as wide as saucers, Catarina turned to face him, her hands seemingly glued to her best friend's abdomen. Alec waited with bated breath for her to gather her words. 

"There's - there's a heartbeat -  _inside here!_ \- just like - just like when you - when you were carrying Daniel," Catarina finally declared in a low tone, her words falling with great weight in the heavy hush of the nursery, mindful of the sleeping Daniel. 

Alec felt as if his heart had stopped. Did Catarina just - was Magnus -! 

"Alec," she whispered in a trembling hushed voice, catching his bewildered gaze, both of them staring at each other in shared shock. "I think - that Magnus is pregnant."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Swear I'd planned a Bali honeymoon for Malec way back in December..... And we were recently being regularly updated by all 4 of Shumdario and their Shesther whilst they're Actually There. *cries in fangirl*


	16. I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Malec Magic.

The glowing hands of the moon clock on the nursery wall indicated it was almost one AM. All was quiet in the room with only Daniel Mikael's soft snuffly intermittent snoring heard from his crib. 

Magnus began to stir in his place lying on the reclining sofa, moving his head to one side, only to moan piteously, his hands instinctively reaching up to grab at it, in attempts to stop it from aching. 

"Slowly, Magnus," Catarina murmured, her hands moving to hold his in hers, shooting Alec a meaningful glance. 

Alec gulped. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. He seemed to be having trouble breathing, gasping big lungfuls of air. 

"Alexander?!" Magnus called out weakly in alarm, lurching upright, trying his best to ignore the immediate dizzy spell impairing his vision, whilst pulling gently away from Catarina's prying hands. 

Alec shot out both arms to wrap around his anxious fiance, holding him close and burying his face in the crook of Magnus' neck, tears flowing freely. Catarina relinquished her hold on her oldest friend, a knowing glint in her intelligent eyes. She sat back on her folded legs, turning towards her Godson's crib to allow his parents some semblance of privacy, even though Alec put out his hand in a 'stay' motion. 

"I'm okay, Magnus," Alec gasped out, more tears squeezing out from under his tightly shut eyes, dripping down Magnus' neck. "I'm  _so sorry_ love," he sobbed mournfully, pressing his lips to Magnus' jaw, then his cheek, and a third tender one to his forehead. He opened his already puffy eyes and peered meekly into Magnus' glittery cat eyes, their sheer beauty never failing to take his breath away - how had he deserved this selfless, caring man? 

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you about Daniel -" - he blinked away even more tears, sniffling sadly and swallowing several times - "you've done nothing wrong at all! You're so exhausted from taking such good care of him, doing everything he needs, and letting me focus on my work. You've even been taking care of  _me!_ And I've been such a selfish jerk! I've been taking you for granted all this time, letting you do all the planning and stuff for our wedding, on top of everything else. It's no wonder you collapsed, even without you now being -". 

"Ahem!" Catarina interjected, hurrying over to place a warning hand on Alec's shoulder, raising her brows meaningfully. 

Magnus looked from his teary, apologetic fiance, to his dearest, oldest friend - who was dressed in her night clothes, fuzzy blue slippers on her feet, her hair held back with a vibrant purple headband - and finally to the crib where his son lay snoring away. Then he pinned Catarina with a sharp narrow-eyed gaze, his hands now being clasped by Alec to his lips, with his fiance pressing little kisses to his knuckles - which he valiantly refused to get distracted by. 

"Catarina?" Magnus muttered, making his tone firm and with resonance. "What's going on? Why did Alec call you here?"

In all the short time he knew her, Alec had never seen Catarina behave as nervously as she did now. She flashed Magnus a shaky grin, then held up her hands to him. 

"Maybe it's best if I just showed you?" she offered, a little tremble in her voice, which caused Magnus to stare at her in trepidation, and Alec to look up at him in no small measures of alarm and worry. 

"Cat, are you sure -? He's hurt, he hit his head pretty badly, I don't know if -" Alec rambled fretfully, his hands stroking Magnus' shoulders and upper arms worriedly. 

"Alexander, I'm fine," Magnus lied through his teeth, forcing a wan smile onto his almost white lips, barely keeping from clenching his teeth against the pounding sensation at the back of his head, around the tender lump he'd sustained whilst fainting. 

"Mm hm," Catarina humored him, rolling her eyes at Alec, causing him to chuckle good-naturedly, all the while shooting his fiance worried looks. "Come on now, lie back, you," she murmured in a motherly fashion, her hands gently pushing Magnus' shoulders down so that he would comply. 

 Sighing in defeat, Magnus allowed her to arrange him to her liking, fluttering his lashes at Alec, making him smile fondly in spite of his heartache. 

"Alexander sweetheart," Magnus murmured tenderly, one hand reaching up to stroke Alec's cheek, as his fiance hovered over him - almost protectively? How adorable - "you have nothing to be sorry for. You're just fatigued and stressed out of your mind by all that work -" - Magnus shuddered dramatically, winking at Catarina as she shook her head at him - "it's enough to make anyone cranky, much less you who's usually so patient and understanding, darling. Someone at the Institute must've made you very displeased, hm? Who was it this time - Angus and Caleb? Or maybe Avery who's just a little too panicky I should say -". 

"Whatever it is, I shouldn't have treated you that way, Magnus," Alec gushed, his cheeks red with shame, shooting Catarina an embarrassed look. "I was - I was rough with you, I didn't - didn't even greet you properly, or even just say hi to you, and I didn't even look at my mobile during the day, to check if you needed me for anything, I neglected you and Daniel, if anything had happened -". 

"I would have called you directly, if I had the need to, dear, please don't work yourself up so," Magnus hushed him, smiling sweetly up at him, love shining in his cat eyes - Catarina barely restrained herself from cooing. 

"Well, let's get to it, shall we?" Catarina began, looking at Alec to raise an eyebrow in a sort of warning, to which Alec responded with a flick of his own eyebrow in return - leaving Magnus to stare at them with narrowed eyes, wondering at the coded communication between the two. "May I pull up your top, old friend?"

She started to slowly pull up Magnus' tunic at his nod of agreement, keeping her eyes on his to ensure his total acquiescence. Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she threw him a cheeky smile, earning one in return. 

"Alec told me you'd fallen backwards in your blackout, hitting your head - I'll treat that for the pain once we know it's safe to -" - she shot another cryptic glance at Alec, who clenched his jaw tight, his eyes shimmering with guilt and remorse, and she blew him an empathetic kiss, leaving Magnus absolutely bewildered by the exchange - "this is just a thorough check to ensure nothing else inside you is hurt in any way."

The way she said the words in such a weighted manner, and the looks she was exchanging with Alec - it was all starting to make Magnus fairly woozy with worry - or was he simply just giddy from fatigue? He gave another gusty sigh and forced himself to relax his whole body, releasing all pent-up tension with a slow exhalation of breath. 

Catarina placed her capable-looking hands gently yet firmly onto Magnus' abdomen, one over his belly button, the other just below it. Magnus then laid his hands over hers with no small amount of trepidation. Almost immediately, Magnus could feel a sudden warmth and faint fluttering deep within his lower belly, about a hand's space below his belly button. He sucked in a deep breath and shut his eyes tight, focusing all his magic within himself -. 

"What?!" Magnus exclaimed, trying to sit up in his shock, his eyes opening up wide, his mouth hanging open - he appeared to have been rendered speechless by what he'd just seen inside himself, projected onto his mind. 

Alec's hands gently pressed Magnus back down to lay back onto the sofa's cushions, leaning down close to press their foreheads together, hazel eyes peering into gold, pouring all his remorse and regret into just one loving look. 

"You saw -" Alec murmured, his eyes shimmering with deep emotion, as he swallowed several times to get the rest of his words out. "Did you see -". 

Magnus could only nod his head against Alec's, his own eyes welling up in shaken surprise, feeling overwhelmed - then giving a tentative happy smile which crinkled up his eyes charmingly - as Alec broke into a beaming grin at watching his myriad of facial expressions. 

"Shall I continue, Magnus? Or would you like to rest first?" Catarina enquired kindly, swallowing the lump she had lodged in her throat, at witnessing the pure love between the two men before her eyes. 

Magnus gave out a gasp that sounded like it was half-sob, half-chuckle, as he grasped his fiance's hands to rest just above his belly button. The look on Alec's face as he stared reverently down at his exposed belly was enough to bring a fresh bout of tears to his already damp eyes. 

"Please, do carry on, dearest Catarina," Magnus urged, looking up at her almost eagerly. Alec followed suit with a beaming smile, sweet hope glowing in his eyes. 

With a happy nod, Catarina proceeded with her examination. She moved her hands in a smooth, circular, clockwise motion around Magnus' lower belly, her eyes lighting up at her findings. 

"A strong heartbeat, especially since you're, I'd say, about six weeks along, with a good sized head and all four limbs and perfect spine, and there's the umbilical cord, attached to your inner abdominal wall - but I can't see the gender yet; as fetus development goes, it'll be in another two weeks for that to be visible, maybe just before your wedding I could do another reading? Only if you wish to, dear friend," Catarina murmured, her heart full with wonder and joy for her beloved Magnus. 

Next to her, Alec was breathing with obvious effort, tears already falling from his lower lashes, dripping onto Magnus' own tear-stained smiling cheeks. He'd held onto Magnus' hands tightly all throughout the checkup, and now he brought them up to press against his lips fervently, sniffling and smiling besottedly at his fiance. 

"Darling, please stop crying -" Magnus pleaded in a tear-filled voice. 

"You're carrying my baby, Magnus," Alec whispered endearingly to him, the look on his face moving Catarina near to tears. "You're pregnant with my child."

"Yes, my dearest Alexander, yes I am," came the sweetly tender reply. 

Magnus couldn't tear his eyes away from his fiance's own, both of them locked deeply in this moment of revelation - that they'd been blessed yet again, miracle of miracles, with another child of their own, this time with Alec as sire, and Magnus his child bearer. 

"I've heard tales of this happening amongst our kind when they mate with Faeries and Seelies, and the occasional demon too, but I can't say if I know of any Warlock having fallen pregnant with a Nephilim's seed," Catarina mused thoughtfully, her lips twitching with mischievous mirth. 

Both men turned to look at her at that remark - with a Warlock's shy smirk and a Shadowhunter's bashful blush - and she threw her head back in peals of hushed laughter, mindful of her snoozing Godson.  

"Oh my days, I do enjoy teasing your Nephilim, dear old friend," Catarina declared, earning herself a scoff and a good old trademarked Alec eye roll, only causing her to chuckle even more. 

"Now for that boost of relief from that God awful headache you must have, hm?" With quick clever waves of her hands, she swiped several small circles around the lump Magnus had sustained at the back of his head, murmuring an apology to him when he hissed and turned alarmingly pale, causing Alec to wrap his hands around his and squeeze in comfort, murmuring anxiously, "Please take my strength if you need it, babe, our baby's already taking some of yours - if I hadn't been so belligerent with you, I'd have noticed you weren't feeling well. I'm such a brute, and a God damned jerk ass -". 

"Language, dear," Magnus admonished weakly, a small teasing smile playing on his whitened lips, even as he breathed deeply through the severe throbbing in his head.  

Alec's response was to bury his face in Magnus' shoulder, sobbing pitifully, mumbling about how he didn't deserve such a loving fiance. 

"Aww hush now, sayang, you're making me sad now," Magnus told him, swiping at Alec's wet cheeks and stroking the nape of his neck soothingly with his thumb. "And that may affect our baby, huh, won't it, Cat?"

"Mm hm, the bearer should always try to stay calm and positive, minimize stress and sudden shocks, the like," Catarina replied, "much like how you were always so cheerful and full of good vibes, when you carried Daniel, Alec," she reminded him. 

Alec's already wide eyes grew even bigger in alarm, as he sprung back up at hearing her words of advice. 

"He fell! And landed so hard too at that! Our baby - nothing's wrong with Magnus' belly, inside it, not like - like how I bled? Do we need to watch for that - in the next few days -?" Alec fretted fearfully, his hands now caressing Magnus' still flat belly so tenderly, making Magnus' age-old heart twinge with pangs of sheer love. 

Catarina shook her head reassuringly, clucking her tongue in empathy at Alec's distress; he looked so worried and fearful. 

"I didn't detect any tear or bleeding anywhere in Magnus' abdomen," she assured the parents, who breathed sighs of fervent relief. "It'd be good if Isabelle could perform an ultrasound tomorrow to have concrete visuals. But it may be prudent to have more bed rest and avoid any strenuous activities in the next few days, maybe three days or so," she advised, wriggling her brows rather naughtily at the couple at the implications of her words. 

"Right then," Alec nodded vehemently, the flush on his cheeks the only sign of his embarrassment. "So you're gonna be leaving our bed only for toilet breaks and meals, and an ultrasound tomorrow morning  - Jace and Izzy can handle things at the Institute anyway - and I'm taking time off for the next three days to make sure you're being good. That about right, Ms. Cat?" he asked Catarina whilst winking at her in solidarity. 

"But our wedding's in two weeks, Alexander!" Magnus muttered through gritted teeth, painfully aware of his sleeping son in the crib. "I've got flowers to choose, and the cake to confirm, and seating arrangements to finalize -". 

"You can do all that on the Institute's website, since you've already narrowed down all your choices anyway," Alec interjected smoothly, his fingers stroking Magnus' belly almost subconsciously. "I can get Avery to assist you; she's already done training those newbies from Idris. Since Caleb's got Angus as Parabatai, Avery's been feeling kinda left out, the poor gal. You'd be doing her a favor, letting her give you a helping hand. Bragging rights or whatever they call it these days," Alec remarked with a shrug. 

Now it was Magnus' turn to throw his head back in a delighted giggle. 

"Whatever they call it these days, hm, darling?" he teased his smirking fiance. 

"Hey I'm dad of two kids now, gotta talk like one, huh," came the swift rejoinder. 

Magnus heaved yet another resigned sigh. It seemed he'd done that more in the past hour, than he had during the past three-and-a-half months since Daniel's birth. 

"Two now, hm, darling? We're getting old," Magnus moaned theatrically, his hands folded rather protectively over his lower belly, the sight of it making Alec smile proudly - that was his child within the love of his life, Angels be praised, Raziel be praised. 

"If we don't go stark raving mad first, that is," scoffed Alec playfully, drawing a bout of hushed chuckles all around. 

"Well I've overstayed my welcome, I feel," Catarina declared smilingly, her eyes shining in joyous wonder, as she rose to her feet and began to wave her hands to bring up her portal home. 

"Nonsense, old friend -". 

"Of course not, you haven't, Cat -". 

She stopped both their protests with a single finger to her lips, and pointed meaningfully at the snoring Daniel Mikael. 

"I'm getting me some of that," she muttered, then with a grin and a wave, she stepped through the portal, leaving a purplish twinkle in her wake. 

"Please help me up, darling?" Magnus then requested sweetly. 

"Of course, babe, please be careful, don't strain yourself," Alec gushed, his arms wrapped around his slightly swaying fiance. 

"Let's go to our room, shall we?" Magnus asked smilingly, his hands grasping gently onto Alec's strong arms, as they began the gradual exit from their sleeping son's nursery.

"I'm looking after Daniel for tonight and the next three days, and I'm bringing him to work with me from then on," Alec announced firmly, in his no-nonsense tone, which he very, very rarely used on Magnus. "All the way til you have our baby," he finished in a sweet murmur, turning the full force of his besotted gaze on the object of his affection - his beloved child-bearer. 

Magnus looked deeply into his fiance's glimmering hazel orbs, then down to the hand he'd splayed over his belly, in a primal protective gesture. Never in his four hundred odd years, had he ever dreamed he'd get to have this - someone genuinely loving him for all he truly was. 

Alec held his fiance's loving, appreciative gaze with a devoted, thankful one of his own - he'd never thought he would ever father a child, and yet here they were, with his child nestled deep within Magnus' belly. 

"I'll be looking after you better than I have been, honey, and our family too, all three of you," Alec vowed, his hazel eyes glowing with fierce determination, his arms holding his pregnant fiance close. "I promise you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before, Alec + Magnus = Miraculous Conception. (S)? (Author sits back twiddles thumbs grinning madly to herself).


	17. I Wish You Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siblings' Love.... Love is all around.

"Hey Parabatai, what's up? You never call me this early in the morning nowadays - is Magnus ok? Or is it Daniel, Angel forbid -?"

"Jace, slow down, man. Everything's fine. More than that, but I wanna tell you in person. Could you come over for breakfast with us, by 0600hrs? And could you please check if Izzy's already awake? Then text me so I can call her too. Or else I'd never hear the end of it, how I never talk to her, blah blah. You know what she's like. See you both later, then, Parabatai?"

"Yeah man, sure, I'm always down for a good meal that Magnus conjures up, and besides, I've got some news for you guys, too -"

"Magnus needs his rest, so I'm making breakfast - eggs and bacon."

"Aw is he sick or something? That's kinda weird, isn't it? Can't he cure himself or -?"

"By the Angel, Jace! Just go check on Izzy, please, then text me to call her. Thanks!"

Alec hung up with an exasperated huff, shaking his head in amusement. His siblings never failed to make him smile. A sweet feeling of delight bubbled up within him, when he realized that Daniel was getting a sibling too. One borne by his Papa.

His mobile buzzed from where it sat on the dining table. Alec picked it up to read the message from Jace - 'She's up. And super curious. Me too! ;p'

Chuckling to himself, Alec replied with a thumbs up emoji, then called his sister, glancing at the wall clock which indicated it was just before five AM. He hadn't been able to sleep, after helping his sleepy pregnant fiance to their bed - his heart full and his mind abuzz with plans and dreams of the future for his incredible family. Now that they were plus one again. 

"Hullo, big brother? What's with the big news, huh? And can you make some pancakes, por favor? With bananas, if you have any?"

"Okay Izzy, just for you, and only for today, I can do that. You're gonna have to wait til you and Jace get here and join us, before we share the news with you guys. And you'll have to walk over, 'cause Magnus' still asleep, and I'm not waking him til you both arrive."

"Okay big bro, see you in an hour then. Just enough time for me to work my own type of magic on my outfit. Not everyone has a fabulous High Warlock fiance to help dress them up, you know."

Alec could practically hear the sassy wink his sister was probably making right about then. 

"Right then, Izzy, see you soon."

"See you, Alec."

Isabelle hung up on her brother and tossed her mobile onto her bed, where it bounced once then landed onto her fluffy comforter. She stalked over to her wardrobe and began happily pulling together her outfit for the day. 

A familiar knock on the door made her tilt her head at it curiously. Clary, this early? 

"Come in!" 

Clary stepped in with a rush of damp red tresses and a blindingly toothy grin, making a beeline straight for Isabelle - tackling her in a surprise hug, sprinkling her cheeks with water droplets laden with the scent of shampoo. 

"Whoa! What's gotten into you -!"

"He proposed!" Clary cried out, waving her left hand at Isabelle. 

The single oval peridot gemstone shimmered in the light thrown by Isabelle's standing lamp, between her wardrobe and her full length mirror. Isabelle's eyes were caught by the stylized H cradling the peridot in the center of the white gold band - the Herondale family insignia.

"Oh my God!!"

Twin squeals were heard from Isabelle's bedroom as Jace approached it from down the hallway of the Institute's residential floor. He reached the doorway to find his adoptive sister and his new fiancee both wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. 

No words were adequate to describe the warmth and content blooming in Jace's soul at that moment. 

"Ahem. I'm sorry to interrupt?" Jace muttered sheepishly, a blush creeping up his neck at the look of sheer delight Isabelle was giving him. Clary was swiping away happy tears from her cheeks, but she smiled sweetly at him all the same. 

"You did it, bro! Congrats you lovebirds! Aw, Magnus and Alec are gonna be so glad for you both!" Isabelle gushed excitedly, rushing towards Jace and hugging him tightly, earning herself a loving squeeze and a brotherly kiss on her forehead. 

Jace couldn't stop staring at Clary's lovely shimmering hazel eyes, her long lashes damp with tears, her smiling face devoid of any make up - if this was what he had to wake up to every morning for the rest of his life, he had it good indeed, Angels be praised. 

"Well I'd better get to breakfast, you guys coming?" Clary enquired, accepting a sweet kiss on her forehead from her fiance, his arms pulling her to his broad chest. 

"Alec invited us to breakfast at the loft, said he had some news to tell me and Izzy; I'll catch up with you later, training at 0800hrs?" Jace reminded her with a wiggle of his eyebrows - the trademark Lightwood siblings' eyebrow wiggle - making her giggle charmingly. 

"Okay then, see you later, you too, Izzy!" With a wave of her now engagement ring-clad left hand, Clary pushed herself off of her fiance's chest - squeezing his lingering hands - and then left the siblings to themselves. 

Isabelle promptly smacked Jace smartly across his shoulder. 

"Oww! What the hell -!"

"That's for not telling me about it! And that ring, it's so gorgeous! You got that done at Idris, didn't you?? Inquisitor Herondale knew about it before I did -!"

"She's my Grandmother, I had to seek her permission first! If it makes you feel better, you're the first to know about it in the Institute. Not even Alec knows yet."

Isabelle turned back to her wardrobe with a toss of her hair, winking sassily at Jace, both of them exchanging teasing smirks. 

"Now please leave, so I can make myself look presentable in front of my handsome future brother-in-law. Meet you at the main entrance in half an hour?" She began tying her hair back so as to get started on applying her make up. 

"Yep, will do. Gonna get Alec's office warmed up first. This fall weather's turning real quickly." With a tilt of his chin, Jace left her to carry on beautifying herself - not like she actually needed it, in his totally unbiased opinion. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three pairs of multicolored eyes - dark brown, deep gold, and dual-toned - stared in bemused wonder at the veritable feast of food laid out on the dining table of the loft. The wall clock indicated the time to be just past six AM. 

Two plates with towering heaps of banana pancakes with a squeeze bottle of maple syrup at its side (Isabelle's mouth was watering), three large platters of eggs fried up in all variations - scrambled, sunny side up, omelettes which smelled deliciously of cheese (Magnus barely suppressed himself from pouncing onto those), and four racks of crispy bacon, their scent wafting up tantalizingly (Jace mentally called dibs on a whole rack all to himself). 

Jugs of orange and apple juice, along with a carafe of strong coffee and a teapot with English Breakfast steeping in it - all lined both sides of the table - wedged amongst plates of sliced open grapefruits and bowls of yoghurt sprinkled liberally with blueberries and raspberries, and mugs and glasses of all shapes and sizes. 

At the head of the table sat the chef of the feast - his twinkling hazel eyes fixed on his fiance's handsome features, a beatific smile wreathing his own - with his hands folded rather primly in front of him. 

"Well, don't just sit and stare at everything, let's start eating, shall we? You guys need to be back at the Institute before 0800hrs," Alec reminded his siblings, finally taking his eyes off of Magnus and serving him up an omelette oozing with mozzarella, having caught the longing looks his fiance had been flashing at it earlier. 

"Thank you, darling, this is most thoughtful of you," Magnus gushed, his cat eyes glowing in his smiling face, as he accepted the offered food with an appreciative sniff.  

"Anything for you, babe," was the immediate response, as Alec poured Magnus a mugful of steaming tea, winking at him conspiratorily.  

"No coffee for you, Magnus?" Jace wondered out loud, having poured three mugs full of the beverage, his free hand pausing over the fourth as yet empty one. 

Isabelle looked up from pouring out glasses of assorted juice, just as her brother and his fiance exchanged a loving, meaningful glance. Alec then shook his head, a dreamy smirk playing on his lips, even as a flush crept swiftly across Magnus' chiseled cheekbones, much to Jace's and Isabelle's curious wonder. 

"No coffee - or alcohol - for Magnus, for the next several months," Alec declared proudly, his eyes landing on the most astute of the Lightwood siblings - whose already big eyes grew large with realization. 

"Dios mio! Are you saying - Magnus!! Is he trying to tell us -!" Isabelle was working herself up into a fair tizzy, with Alec grinning madly at her, whilst Jace looked puzzledly at one sibling then the other. 

Magnus decided to take pity on his poor stammering future sister-in-law, and cleared his throat delicately. Three sets of gazes all swung in his direction - besotted, bewildered, and downright befuddled. 

"Late last night I fainted, and Alec called for Catarina to examine me, and -" here Magnus paused with a sudden small gasp, a hand flying down to his abdomen. 

"Honey?!" Alec jumped out of his seat, bounding over to where a now pale Magnus sat hunched over, fine tremors shaking his lithe form. "What is it - is it our baby?"

" _Baby?!"_ Twin exclamations followed Alec's frantic words. 

"It's fading away now; some cramping just now," Magnus mumbled, his brow furrowed with worry, cat eyes shimmering with alarm. "Alexander, I'm - I'm worried about our child," Magnus confessed huskily, burying his face in Alec's collarbone, his tears spilling over, as the tall Shadowhunter wrapped strong arms around him tightly in comfort. 

"Hey, hey there, babe, please don't get too upset, remember what Cat told us last night, hm? We'll ask Izzy to do that ultrasound later okay? You're not - there's no -"

Alec was waving vaguely down at Magnus' lap, his eyes frantically darting around to detect for any bleeding, and he was gratified by Magnus' vehement head shake. 

Both Jace and Isabelle had been exchanging incredulous glances at each other all the while. Now Alec looked up at his siblings, a small smile on his lips. 

"Cat found our baby hiding in Magnus' belly - still small, I guess, only six weeks - but he fell hard on his back when he fainted, and that's how I bled when I carried Daniel, and we're worried that -"

Isabelle had begun nodding in the middle of her brother's sentence. She took a big gulp of her orange juice, then stood up decisively. 

"I'll run back to the Institute right now, using my Speed rune. Jace, you call Clary and tell her to meet me at the infirmary and get ready the ultrasound machine, and then I can portal back here with it, using Clary's Portal rune."

Jace nodded, his mobile already fished out from his pocket and calling Clary on speed dial. Alec cuddled an anxious Magnus, both their clasped hands pressed to the pregnant Warlock's belly, both parents silently praying for their unborn child. 

At Jace's nod at her after speaking to his fiancee, Isabelle took off at a dead run, the loft's main door having flown wide open with a snap of Magnus' fingers, just as she was about to fling it open. She fairly flew out into the hallway, her platforms clicking madly away, as the door swung shut behind her. 

"That's the extent of you using your magic for now," Alec gently admonished a bashfully smiling Magnus, who nodded almost meekly in acquiescence. "We don't want you straining yourself, until we've established the stability of your pregnancy, okay, babe?" Alec finished, earning another agreeable nod. 

Jace held out a glass of apple juice in Magnus' direction, a look of concern on his wide-eyed features. 

"Here, Magnus, have something to drink first, huh, it may help to get better visuals in the ultrasound. That's what I read in those journals and books the last time - pregnant people always have to drink more fluids before an ultrasound, to get the clearest scans possible," Jace revealed, most helpfully, giving Magnus a little smile. 

His Parabatai flashed him a grateful look, as Magnus murmured his thanks to Jace, accepting the cool drink with minutely trembling fingers, then swallowing it down in several sips. 

"Congratulations, bros," Jace murmured, his eyes gleaming in wonder. "Daniel's getting a sibling, huh."

Alec and Jace locked gazes and smiled knowingly at one another. A sibling bond was something already so special; a Parabatai bond such as theirs, even more so. 

"Speaking of which, let me just check in with the little guy, make sure he's really sound asleep, not awake and trying to climb outta his crib," Jace joked, in an attempt at lightening the tense atmosphere. As he spoke, he began loading up a plate with all the bacon from a whole rack, a couple of pancakes, and some sunny side up eggs, snagging up his mug of coffee as he moved around the dining table. 

Both Alec and Magnus nodded their assent, and Jace walked off towards the nursery, quietly gliding through its half-open sliding door. He then proceeded to make himself comfortable on the sofa, before beginning to enjoy his breakfast, his eyes gazing adoringly at his snoozing Godson. 

Alec shook his head fondly, as Magnus smiled in amusement at the enthusiastic way Jace was having his meal. Nothing and no one got in the way between a hungry Jace Herondale and his food. 

"Do you wanna have some of your omelette, honey? You haven't been eating proper meals lately, have you," Alec remarked, a tone of self-reproach audible in Magnus' ears. "I've been neglecting you, babe, and all this while you've been pregnant, needing more care -"

"Alexander," Magnus huffed breathily, lifting his right index finger and pressing it to Alec's parted lips. "Please stop blaming yourself, sweetheart. You've never neglected me; you've been too preoccupied with being the best Head of Institute in the Shadow realm, that's all," Magnus praised him, flashing him a proud smile. 

Just then, a golden portal appeared just in front of the loft's main door, and with a subdued clatter, Isabelle stepped backwards out of it, pulling the ultrasound machine along and making her way to the couch in the living room. 

"Clary sends her congrats; I hope it's okay that I told her. I needed to explain why so she wouldn't worry," Isabelle told the couple a bit sheepishly. "She's so happy for you both, and says she's praying for your baby."

Alec had helped Magnus to stand up and they began walking over to the chosen couch, when Magnus clutched at his lower belly again, grunting softly in pain. 

"Alec -" he gasped out, beads of sweat dotting along his temples, as his face turned an alarming shade of white. "Something's -"

Isabelle could barely suppress the scream bubbling up her throat, as her brother nearly missed grabbing his falling fiance, whose eyes had rolled up in his fainting spell. Alec cradled his now unconscious fiance close to his chest, falling onto one bended knee to better support his limp frame. 

"Alec??" Jace rushed over to them, hurriedly placing his plate onto the coffee table with a loud clatter. "What - oh, Magnus!"

Together the pair of Parabatais situated Magnus onto the couch, as Isabelle plugged in the ultrasound machine and began warming the gel hurriedly within her palms. Alec untied Magnus' robe, exposing his chiseled torso, and tenderly pulled his fiance's boxers a little further down his hips, so as to allow the ultrasound probe to access his lower belly. A large linear bruise had formed near his left hip, making all three onlookers gasp in alarm. 

Just before Isabelle could begin her examination, a shaky Alec leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Magnus' tender bruise - bringing sudden tears to both his siblings' eyes - then stroked the area once, with such sheer love in his gestures, Jace thought his own heart would burst from the stab of emotions assaulting him at having witnessed such an intimate moment. 

Isabelle sniffled suddenly, blinking away her tears, as both brothers gazed up at her. With a determined nod, she pressed the probe steadily and gently onto the skin of Magnus' belly, a hand's space under his belly button. 

Projected onto the screen was the wondrous image of a developing fetus. Jace had to wrap a supportive arm around Alec, who'd nearly collapsed in sheer relief, tears streaming down his cheeks. Jace himself was struggling to control his own emotions. This was his Parabatai's baby, nestled safely inside the love of his life. He could imagine being just like Alec, if Clary was the one lying there, weak and pale from a difficult pregnancy. 

"A big head - brainy kid," Isabelle began, narrating her findings in a hushed, trembling whisper. "Very straight spine - of course, with Magnus' perfect posture. Nice length of all four arms and legs - well Daddy's so tall, it's really not surprising. The sac's intact and with good level of fluid. The umbilical cord's well attached to the inner lining of Magnus' abdominal wall - oh there! See that?" 

Isabelle pointed a slightly shaking finger at the screen, where a portion of Magnus' inner abdominal wall, very near to the baby's cord, seemed to have started tearing apart in small chunks. It was just under the area where the bruising was. 

"That's what's causing the cramps," Isabelle breathed, printing out a series of pictures, handing some tissues to Alec, who gently cleaned off the gel from Magnus' belly. "He must've hit his body hard to cause that?" she mused out loud, turning off the machine. 

"The changing table, maybe he fell on his side and hit - hit his belly, after he whacked his head so hard on it, I near lost my mind, I didn't see -" Alec broke off in a flurry of anguished sobs, burying his face in Magnus' exposed chest. His pregnant fiance was hurt, and now their surprise miracle baby was in danger. And it was all his fault. 

"Izzy, you have some more of that injection you gave to Alec the last time, right? Tell me where you kept it, I'll go get it for you. You stay here, just in case -" Jace told her decisively, his eyes gleaming with empathy for his Parabatai and his injured fiance. 

"It's in the med kit of the infirmary, I'm texting you its name right now," Isabelle replied, grabbing her mobile. 

With a quick nod, Jace bounded over to the loft's main door, swung it open, then dashed out as fast as he could, activating his Speed rune along his way out. Now all they could do was wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank you, both of you," Magnus gushed, as he squeezed the hands of both his future siblings-in-law, who nodded and smiled sweetly down at him. Alec looked on indulgently, as he carried a now wide-awake Daniel, whose golden gaze was fixated on his Papa. 

He was lying in bed, ensconced on a mountain of pillows and cushions and practically swaddled in the comforter. The throbbing ache in his belly had faded to a vague, dull sensation. The injection site near his bruise now felt like an angry ant bite. 

A small price to pay for the comforting knowledge that their baby was now safe and sound. 

A repeat ultrasound performed, about half an hour after administration of the injection, had shown that the tearing of Magnus' abdomen wall had ceased altogether. The baby lay within its protective sac, its heart beating strong as ever, with no ill effects whatsoever. Mercifully there had been no bleeding episodes; they seemed to have intervened just in time.

Isabelle had concluded that Magnus' fainting spells were possibly caused by fluctuations in his blood pressure - a phenomenon some pregnant people suffered from whenever standing up abruptly from a sitting or lying down position. She'd advised Magnus to go slow on his movements for the next month or so; she would examine him every week, and suggested that he ask Catarina to do her readings maybe twice a month, a suggestion both parents readily agreed to. 

"Well, thank Raziel that's all over," Jace now declared cheerfully. "Now it's time for some more happy news," he then said, giving the grinning Isabelle a conspiratory wink. 

He waited as all eyes were on him, even baby Daniel's, before he took a deep breath -

"Clary and I are engaged!" he announced merrily. 

A round of happy voices rang out in congratulations, with Alec patting him on the back, and Magnus squeezing his hand tightly, his crinkly eyes gleaming with joy, and Isabelle chuckling gleefully -

"She showed me the ring first; I knew since 5 AM this morning!"

This, of course, predictably triggered an annoyed huff from Alec -

"And you dare call yourself my Parabatai -!"

Magnus lay back on his mound of fluffy pillows, watching the three Lightwood siblings squabble good-naturedly, as a curious and gleeful Daniel peered at them from within his Daddy's arms. 

If being siblings in this family was like this, Magnus wouldn't want it any other way. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Por favor' - if you please  
> 'Dios mio' - my God
> 
> One more week (in this fic's timeline) to The Wedding™ ....... I'm EMOTIONAL. *weeps with joy*


	18. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and Sexy I suppose. *buries face in hands shyly*
> 
> I swear, the Smut™ just swoops in merrily whenever it wishes! *blush madly*

"What do you think you're doing??"

Alec's cry of alarm made Magnus freeze in his spot - standing rather precariously on his wheeled circular step stool, one hand grabbing onto the shelf of his apothecary, the other outstretched in the act of obtaining an elusive ingredient he'd needed for this current potion he'd been concocting. 

His fiance rushed over in a mad dash of stomping feet and breathy huffs of disbelief - Magnus could hear him muttering rapidly in annoyance, something about him being not even two months pregnant and already driving Alec insane with fright, how was he supposed to get through the next several months of this, how he was such a stubborn being et cetera. 

Both of Alec's large hands were now clutching Magnus around his abdomen from behind him, fingers cradling the very slight swell around his lower belly - where their baby had been steadily growing in the past ten days since they'd first realized its miraculous existence. 

"Magnus Bane," came the rather stern reprimand - in a still gentle tone, which Magnus greatly appreciated - "please come down from this wobbly contraption right this instant; I can't believe you decided it was alright to use it while you're pregnant, why didn't you just ask me for help??" Alec fairly hissed at him in his exasperation. 

All through his agitated tirade, Alec had gently tugged his errant pregnant Warlock down, and gradually maneuvered him to sit in his office chair, shooting him wide-eyed looks all the way. He stood back and folded his arms in a familiar authoritative manner, pinning his now blushing fiance with an intense stare, his brow furrowed in a scolding scowl. 

"Do you know what you just did?" Alec asked him quietly, mindful of their sleeping son, who he'd just settled into his crib for the night. They always left his nursery door half-open for easy quick access to him. 

Magnus found himself gulping in dread - which immediately made Alec soften his stance with a defeated sigh. 

"I wasn't being careful enough; I'm sorry for frightening you, sayang, I didn't mean -"

"You don't need to apologize, you just need to be more aware of your condition right now. Izzy told us you have low blood pressure 'cause of carrying our baby, and that makes you get lightheaded easier., more prone to dizzy spells. That means no sudden movements, no going anywhere out of this home unaccompanied, and most definitely, no climbing up onto unstable, incredibly dangerous  _wheeled_ step stools of any sort!"

Magnus could only nod and shake his head obediently at appropriate moments - feeling properly chastized at his own carelessness - blinking his cat eyes in consternation, his hands clasped together at his little pooch belly, which was valiantly trying not to pop the last two buttons of his beautifully sparkly blue shirt, straining at the seams as it were. 

Alec had seemed to calm down somewhat, his gaze having zeroed in on where Magnus' hands were. A proud little smirk then appeared on his now placid expression. 

"Well, would you look at that? Our little bean's growing big, huh? Your shirt's looking a little tight, love," he husked, a dreamlike glaze coming over his hazel eyes, as he stepped very close to his flushed fiance and leaned his head down -

"I'm still sor-mmpph -!" Magnus' apology was lost in Alec's mouth on his, his fiance's thick luscious lips having captured his own in a swoon worthy kiss; tender little nibbles on his lower lip rendering him breathless with heady desire, with Alec so smoothly swiping his moist tongue in for a decadent lick at his own, then suckling at his upper lip lingeringly as he lifted his lips off of his - leaving them both panting harshly in a surge of lust, tented erections pressed against each other. 

"You feeling okay?" Alec asked sweetly, his arms enwrapping his now dazed love. 

At the eager nod he received, Alec wasted no time in swooping Magnus swiftly up in a bridal carry - he snickered as he thought suddenly of their impending wedding in just four days; here he was carrying his already pregnant groom in his arms - and made a beeline for their bedroom, depositing his precious cargo onto the plush comforter, proceeding to unbutton that tantalizingly tight shirt with one hand in his attempt to undress his gorgeous love, fumbling to unzip Magnus' pants with his other, his big thumb stroking the tiny baby bump inadvertently. 

"Please take my T shirt off," Alec murmured, his erection's insistent throbbing driving him almost mad with passionate lust - especially so with Magnus now scrambling to accede to his request with one hand, sweeping his top up from his back, his other pulling both of Alec's sweatpants and boxers down by the front, brushing slowly - maddeningly - against his proudly protruding bulge. 

Alec flung Magnus' clothes and boxers in the general direction of the armchair nearby, just as Magnus dropped Alec's T shirt, boxers and sweatpants off onto the nearest rug. Now both were gloriously naked, lips intermittently smooching and nibbling at each other's lower lips, hands stroking down muscled torsos and cradling one another's rock-hard cocks. 

"You still sore from last night, hm, honey?" Alec husked intimately right into Magnus' left ear, then caught the tempting lobe in between his teeth, tugging oh so gently at it. 

Magnus' eyes fluttered closed as he rode the swooping tidal waves of pure passion, rendering his limbs loose and pliant, lying back onto the fluffy pillows Alec had laid him upon, his chest heaving with anticipation. 

"Just a little - you're quite well-endowed, my dear," Magnus murmured, his cheeks burning with his admission, even more so as he stared into his fiance's dilated pupils - so huge and dark, having turned almost a dark brown in his apparent desire. 

"Hm, you're not exactly small yourself, babe," Alec reminded him languidly, squeezing his thick throbbing cock teasingly, thumbing his tip torturously, making him moan loudly at the sensation. 

With his free hand, Alec fumbled around in their bedside drawer for their stash of lubricant. He moved his hand away from Magnus' hot body (in more ways than one) and began coating his large heavy cock liberally with the lube - which appeared to be quivering with each heavy breath he took - groaning at the sensitivity. 

With his slick fingers, he slid them down Magnus' groin, then circled his tight hole tantalizingly, before plunging two deeply inside his warm, tempting channel, aiming right for his sweet spot. 

" _Oohhh!"_ Magnus choked out, his legs splaying wide open while he instinctively bore down on his fiance's probing fingers, his inner muscles squeezing hard in his mounting pleasure. 

"Ready, babe? You sure you're alright?" Alec panted, his painfully hard cock lurching at the feel of Magnus' velvety insides capturing his fingers in such a tight grip - he could barely restrain himself from simply stabbing into his pregnant fiance with his eager erection. 

At Magnus' sweet smile of appreciation for his asking and a firm nod of consent, Alec gently tugged his fingers out of him - earning a pleasured gasp - and positioned himself in between his love's splayed thighs, both large hands clasping his butt cheeks and hoisting Magnus up, placing the tip of his engorged penis to the clenching slick hole. 

Hazel met with gold as their besotted gazes locked, as Alec drove his way deeply all the way inside his love; his large, thick, throbbing cock pushing into the slick, warm, yielding passage, plunging with toe-curling accuracy right into his sweet spot. Both men threw their heads back moaning helplessly at the burning intensity within their intimately intertwined hips. Their groins were locked tightly together, with Alec's balls pressing on Magnus' bottom, with each heaving breath he took - he was so deep inside him now. 

With agonized groans of intense pleasure, Alec began thrusting up hard and deep into his moaning fiance, his hands gripping his now slightly fuller hips, pulling him down rhythmically to meet each of his passionate thrusts, resting Magnus' pert bottom on his own tense thighs, with Magnus' feet pressing into his shoulders. 

" _Oh, Alexander! So hard - so deep -!"_ Magnus' bitten off screams and whimpers bounced off the soundproofed walls of their bedroom. They rocked together on their quivering bed, locked together so tightly in their passionate lovemaking, trading sweet suckling kisses in between their gasps for breath. 

All of a sudden, Alec ceased his frantic thrusts, pressing his forehead to his love's, panting harshly and blinking away beads of his sweat, which dripped down onto Magnus' lashes, his eyes half-closed in his dazed pleasure, his lips parted to suck in much needed air. 

"I'm being too rough with you - you're pregnant now, I can't- mmpph -!"

Magnus had surged up to plant a deep kiss onto him, even as he grinded his plush bottom deliciously down into his moaning fiance's groin, driving the thick,  _huge_ cock inside him even deeper up into his squeezing tight channel. 

" _Unnhh - Magnus!"_ Now it was Alec almost screaming as Magnus folded himself flexibly almost into a human pretzel, and proceeded to  _glide_ his maddeningly clenching hole up and down Alec's stiff, slick penis. "You're gonna make me -!" he cried out even as he  _shoved_ his engorged cock  _hard_ up into his panting love. 

With a wanton cry, Magnus seized up within Alec's tight grip, spurting thick white ejaculate all over Alec's taut belly, triggering Alec's own eruption, his cock swelling even bigger for several delicious seconds - causing Magnus to whimper at the burning pleasure, feeling stretched to his absolute limits - before he  _came_ in a frantic hot gush, filling Magnus up full with his seed. 

Both men shivered within each other's embrace, their fluttering heartbeats gradually slowing down to their normal rates, as they traded languid, lingering kisses, nuzzling their noses against one another's, Alec's hands rubbing Magnus' lower back tenderly, Magnus' thumbs stroking slowly across Alec's broad upper back. 

With a deeply gratified sigh, Alec scooped Magnus up and slowly pulled him upwards, his twitching hole clenching and tugging at Alec's half-hard, sensitive cock, making them both moan in pleasure, their eyes never leaving the other's dreamy gazes. 

Alec lay Magnus down on his side of the bed, tenderly brushing back his now floppy fringe. He couldn't resist planting just one more kiss onto those tempting, pouting lips, lifting off with an audible smooching sound - only to be pulled back down for more sweet kisses. 

"Hmm, you need to sleep now, love," Alec mumbled, snickering at how Magnus  _tugged_ his lower lip between his teeth in response. 

"Mmm, just one more round, please?" A hotly blushing Magnus purred, right into Alec's left ear - the sound of his soft,  _gorgeous_ voice sending a zing of lust right down to Alec's half-hard cock, now valiantly lurching back up, almost all on its own. 

"You're insatiable, babe," Alec huffed, a dazed smirk lurking on his lips. 

"Takes one to know one," came the clever reply. 

That was it; Alec could hardly blame himself for what he did next. 

With a playful growl, he pushed up his fiance's thighs, mindful of the little baby bump, and - with one delicious  _plunge_ \- drove his now hard again cock deep up into his love, enjoying the scream of shocked pleasure his actions wrung out of an overwhelmed Magnus. 

He then hovered over his gasping Warlock, hazel eyes gleaming proudly as he peered down into dazed deep gold cat eyes, his hands now splayed possessively over where their baby lay safely nestled within, leaning down to whisper into his left ear -

"Be careful what you wish for, my love."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Across the loft, inside the nursery, within the crib, Daniel Mikael blinked his eyes open sleepily, a big yawn causing him to stretch his chubby neck back - and so he stretched both his arms up and out, and kicked out his legs, then rolled over onto his round tummy. 

" _Oohh darling - yes, more -!"_

His Papa's voice drifted in through his nursery's half-open door. Daniel's sharp ears perked up and fairly twitched, as he focused all his attention now in the direction of his parents' bedroom. His Papa sounded - pained? Just as Daniel heaved in a breath to cry out for his parents, his Daddy's voice wafted through in reply - in huffing pants? 

"Whatever you want, babe - you know I love you so much - anything you ask for - gonna do my best for you -"

Daniel listened in fascination as his Papa then giggled in delight, soon joined by his chuckling Daddy. 

"Oh sweetheart -  _uunnhh!_ \- I love you too," his Papa declared, followed by the smooching sounds they always made whenever they exchanged kisses. 

Grinning toothlessly to himself, Daniel Mikael once again turned over onto his back, his arms spread out over his comfy and cosy blanket, feeling sleepy as he gazed up at his slowly swirling stars and moon mobile. His glowing gold cat eyed gaze drifted all the way up, to linger happily on the glistening stars his Uncle Jace had painted up on the ceiling, just for him. 

He fell back into slumber listening to the sounds of his parents' sweet love. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 more Chapters before moving on to the Second story of the series, which will detail on Magnus' pregnancy with Malec baby #2! *hearts*


	19. I Dream a Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malec Baby #2 is just as Magical as its big brother. *hearts*

Alec clasped both of Magnus' hands tightly in his on top of his exposed belly. They were in the infirmary with Isabelle, who was preparing for an ultrasound scan on Magnus and the baby. It was the eve of the much anticipated wedding, and they were planning to go for a week long honeymoon with Daniel, the day right after that. Alec had requested for a thorough visual check up for Magnus, to put their minds at ease. 

"Alright, bro-in-law, ready?" At Magnus' smiling nod, Isabelle squeezed some gel onto his lower belly, then moved the probe over his smooth slick skin, its sensors instantly picking up on the baby's strong, rapid heartbeats. 

Alec and Magnus exchanged loving looks of immense relief, squeezing each other's hands tight - it seemed their second baby was well and safe, without lingering aftereffects from Magnus' fall two weeks earlier.   

"Okay, let's see here... Aahh looks like the head's gotten a little bigger, and the body a bit longer... Dunno if I can, oh, look! See that?!" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly, her right index finger pointing to a spot on the screen. 

"You're having another boy!" she announced happily, her smile almost splitting her face. 

"By the Angels -" Alec sniffled, blinking back tears of pride and joy, his gaze fixed onto the image of his son, nestled inside the love of his life. 

"Angels be praised," Magnus murmured under his breath, his teary eyes drifting from the screen, where it looked like his son was sucking on a thumb in slow motion; to Alec's beaming face, his hazel eyes glimmering as he gazed at their son. 

Isabelle printed out several pictures of the baby boy, gently wiping off the gel from Magnus' belly with soft tissues, handing one each to both men to dab at their wet eyes. 

"Happy to report no more abdominal tears seen anywhere, and the previous one's healed very well, Magnus," Isabelle chirped cheerfully. "You said you think you're about eight weeks along?"

Alec caught Magnus' eye and they nodded in sync, both of them blushing at the fond memory of Alec's first time resuming making love to Magnus, two months after having delivered Daniel. Isabelle grinned cheekily at their reactions, turning off the ultrasound machine and handing two of the pictures to the beaming parents. 

"Well, your baby boy looks like he's about the size of a three month plus normal human baby," Isabelle mused. "So it's highly likely that you may be due around your sixth to seventh month, just like Daniel most probably."

Magnus nodded happily in understanding, allowing Alec to help him sit up, with both his arms wrapped around his pregnant fiance protectively. 

"His heartbeat's so strong, babe, did you hear how loud it was?" Alec gushed, his eyes shining with happiness, as he stroked Magnus' slightly swollen belly tenderly with one hand. 

"And his fingers and toes are so long and just so adorable," Magnus cooed dreamily. "Just like yours, darling."

Alec snickered in amusement as he pressed his forehead against Magnus' in a heartwarming manner, planting a quick kiss onto his pink, luscious lips. 

"I hope he's got your eyes too, Magnus, just like Daniel does," Alec then told him, peering lovingly into those gleaming gold cat eyes, enjoying the melodious sound of the responding titter from his delighted fiance. 

Magnus carefully stood up from the patient trolley, holding Alec's hand securely in his. They'd learned that if Magnus first sat up for a few minutes from a lying down position, he'd then cope much better with standing up slowly. Rather than rapidly standing straight up from having sat for long periods of time, which always made him dizzy and pale, causing massive worry for Alec. 

There had subsequently been no further fainting spells for Magnus, much to everyone's relief. That incident alone had driven in the risks involved with Magnus' magical pregnancy, with no previous records found anywhere of any precedence - leaving them truly trudging through unknown territory. They'd just have to take things one step at a time, with both Isabelle and Catarina monitoring Magnus regularly in their own respective expertise.

In the past two weeks, Magnus had wisely opted not to exert himself unduly by not performing any magic whatsoever, focusing solely on taking requests for potions and spells, as well as being advisor and counsellor for his Warlocks and other Downworlders, his peers being none the wiser, with nobody being foolish enough to question the High Warlock's authority. Alec had suggested waiting until their wedding day, to make the grand announcement of Magnus' pregnancy, once they'd known their baby's gender and Warlock mark. 

 "Well, I'd better get back to work, someone's gotta keep an eye on Angus and Caleb, don't want them destroying those new weapons we just received from the Iron Sisters," Isabelle declared with a toss of her hair, waving her fingers at them as she sashayed merrily on her way, her valuable stash of her new nephew's first pictures safely in her medkit. "Adios, hermanos! Say hi to Catarina for me later!"

"Gracias, hermanita," Magnus called out, blowing her a grateful kiss, which she responded to in kind. 

"Thanks so much, Izzy," Alec echoed, hugging Magnus close to his side. 

His heart felt so full with love and pure hope - for his son now flourishing in Magnus' belly, something he never thought, never imagined he could ever have. 

"Are you alright, Alexander?" Magnus asked in concern, one hand reaching up to cradle his cheek. 

"More than, Magnus," Alec replied readily, feeling fit to burst with pride and joy, as his besotted gaze fixed onto the love of his life - now carrying his child, Angels be praised! "I feel so thankful right now, I can't even explain it! Like I'm dreaming but I'm not waking up."

"It is much like the sweetest, most beautiful dream, isn't it?" Magnus murmured, gazing up mistily into Alec's shining hazel orbs. "Here we are again, round two, only now I'm the pregnant one, and you're the proud father this time around. What an adventure we're in for with two boys!"

They both chuckled at that; how wonders never ceased, in these wondrous immortal lives of theirs. Dreams were made possible, and they actually could come true. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 Magnus and Alec arrived home after a leisurely walk through the New York city streets, having spent almost an hour at a park somewhere in between the vicinity of the Institute and their loft's building. They now had an appointment with their expert nurse Catarina for a much anticipated reading, to see if their second son had any Warlock marks. Alec had been fervently hoping his son would have cat eyes, like his big brother and their Papa. 

The melodious sounds of Catarina singing a children's nursery rhyme to Daniel greeted their ears, as both men traded fond knowing glances while walking across the expanse of their home. She'd taken a few days leave from her hospital job, to help them look after Daniel whenever Magnus had to spend a few hours at the Institute, for check ups by Isabelle or to go through finalized wedding details with Avery, or to assist Alec in the delegation of assignments to suitable Shadowhunters up to a varied range of tasks, for when they went on their week long honeymoon. 

Alec found himself thanking the Angels and Raziel and whomever else had deemed to bless him with such sheer good fortune - along with Magnus, he'd gained a valuable and priceless kinship with Catarina, especially so now that she was one of Daniel's three Godmothers. 

Magnus peeked into the half-open nursery door, his eyes crinkling up at the heartwarming sight before him. His oldest, dearest friend was lying flat on her back on the carpeted floor, with Daniel on top of her torso lying on his tummy. They were both gazing deeply into each other's eyes, as Catarina's lovely voice faded away with the last verse of the nursery rhyme. A beaming Daniel then burst out in infectiously gleeful chuckles, his whole body vibrating in obvious delight, golden eyes twinkling with his mirth.

"Aww," an emotional Alec breathed out from beside Magnus, handing his softly sniffling pregnant fiance a glass filled with organic soy milk - Magnus had fallen in love with its creamy taste recently, so Alec'd stocked up accordingly. 

"Thank you sayang," Magnus husked, swiping away an escaping tear from his left eye, his right hand accepting the offered beverage, and drinking it in appreciative swallows. 

"Were you two boys spying on us, hmm?" Catarina rolled over to land gracefully onto her knees, her arms full of her beloved Godson, who began bouncing excitedly at the sight of his Daddy and Papa. 

At about eighteen pounds of body weight, Daniel Mikael was growing well indeed. All his limbs were still chubby with baby fat; his round cheeks and cute jiggly neck were constant targets of an attack of kisses from all four of his Godparents (and both parents too); while his attractive facial features and golden cat eyes never failed to make his proud Grandmother Maryse coo most adorably at him - as she carried him around and gushed in baby talk with her forehead pressed to his - whenever she popped into the Institute for a random visit (twice monthly since his birth).

Even Grandfather Robert had been instantly smitten by his hybrid grandson, his eyes shimmering with wonder and an unexpected joy, as he held Daniel's hands, exchanging beaming smiles with the baby boy, when he paid a solo visit just a few weeks ago - having apologized profusely to Magnus for his past animosity and doubts, to which Magnus graciously accepted with a ready, sincere smile and a strong, friendly handshake - as well as making amends with his own son, both men holding onto each other's arms lingeringly as they said their goodbyes, before Robert portaled back to Idris with a gratified smile gracing his lips. 

Now, Alec carried his son off from Catarina's arms into his own, greeting the baby boy with a loud, smooching kiss to his forehead, at which Daniel shrieked in delight, batting his chubby hands at his laughing Daddy's cheeks, as his Papa and Godma looked on endearingly, his Papa reaching out to smack a wet kiss onto the baby boy's palm, earning himself his own bout of shrieky giggles. 

"Let's have you laid out on this recliner, shall we, Magnus?" Catarina suggested, settling herself in on one side of the two-seater reclining sofa, patting the empty seat beside her invitingly. 

As soon as Magnus complied, Alec sat on folded legs near Magnus' propped up feet, carefully holding onto a squirming, bouncing Daniel on his lap. Magnus unbuttoned the last few buttons of his loose turquoise shirt, as well as the top few ones of his specially tailored maroon pants, revealing his little baby bump, round and utterly adorable, in Alec's completely unbiased opinion. He had to remind himself not to place his hands there possessively at that moment, especially not in Catarina's presence. 

"Hmm, let's see who we have in here, shall we?" Catarina hummed cheerfully, her hands warm and comforting on Magnus' swell of a belly. "Ahh, a strong little boy; long limbs and fingers and toes; he's sucking his thumb at the moment - it appears he has cat eyes too, Magnus, but in my mind's vision, they're not glowing gold like yours or Daniel's, closer to a dark green, or maybe hazel? Like Alec's, most likely," she gushed in wonder, glancing up at a now proudly beaming Alec, whilst Magnus was struggling not to bawl right out in a fountain of tears, with his soaring happiness at her words. "They're like emeralds, almost - oh, he's absolutely gorgeous, my dear Magnus! His skin's like yours, dear friend, golden, and right now - oh, he's taken his thumb out of his mouth and seems to be waving it at me - so sassy like you!"

Catarina fell back against the back of her seat in a peal of contagious chuckles, pressing both hands to her chest in absolute delight. Alec had earlier placed Daniel onto his baby gym, and now surged up to plant a series of passionate, loving kisses all over his now weeping fiance's forehead, cheeks and lips; his heart and soul utterly bursting with pride and love - his son had hazel cat eyes, how wonderful! And his Papa's gorgeously golden tanned skin tone, Angels be praised. Alec thought he could swoon with all his gratitude and happiness; he could hardly contain himself. 

"Oh, my days, you're both in for such a ride of your immortal lives," Catarina teased, shaking her head, still in awe at her remarkable findings. "Get ready, bubbas, he's a force to be reckoned with - along with big brother Daniel Mikael; this pair of Warlocks-Nephilims are gonna rock this world upside down in the future - and we'd all be better off for it!" she declared merrily, clapping her hands in her glee. 

Alec and Magnus held each other close, their heads pressed together with hazel eyes locked onto gold, smiling warmly at one another; their elder son's happy babbling filling the nursery, as the expanding family reveled in the knowledge that dreams, however daunting and seemingly impossible, do can come true. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Adios, hermanos' - Bye, brothers.  
> 'Gracias, hermanita' - Thanks, sister. 
> 
> Just one more chapter til The Wedding... Next! 
> 
> Also, after much healing and training and discipline lessons....... Uncle Max finally makes an appearance at the wedding! He's aged 13 in this fic, he just had his birthday in this timeline. *bows*
> 
> Hang on in there guys! *huggss*


	20. Joys and Woes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20th chapter posted on 20th Jan. *sobbing throughout writing this chapter*
> 
> An unprecedented event occurs at Alicante of Idris.

The morning of Saturday, September the 1st dawned with orange, almost vermilion streaks of sparkling sunshine, shooting out triumphantly from behind pristine white clouds, interpersed with shades of gorgeous golden hues, all hung gloriously against a backdrop of an incredible cerulean sky. 

It was as if the Angel Raziel himself had blessed this day - the day of the union between the current Head of the New York Shadowhunters' Institute, with his chosen life partner, the High Warlock of Brooklyn - now both of them immortal beings, exemplary examples of leadership in their capacities as catalysts for crucial changes, in ensuring long lasting peace and stability in the Shadow realm as well as the Downworld. 

There had been numerous occasions of previous interworld marriages between Nephilim and Downworlders - but never had there been such widespread acceptance, even eager anticipation, which now permeated palpably in the very atmosphere surrounding all of Alicante, where the power couple had ultimately chosen as the prestigious venue for their historical wedding proceedings. All elder advisors of the Clave, as well as all members of the governing council, had voted positively in their unanimous agreement to hosting the momentous event. 

This was also the one and only day, wherein the High Warlock of Brooklyn himself, with his very own entourage numbering nearly one hundred strong looking on proudly - all of them High Warlocks representing all corners of the globe - had successfully deactivated all wards in the Glass City preventing Downworlders' access, at exactly two hours prior to the ceremony proper - under the watchful, protective eye of his soon-to-be husband, both of them trading secret sweet smiles, as the High Warlock subtly ran his hand down the front of his loose magenta tunic, outlining the swell of his little baby bump, for the briefest moment, to sooth their growing son within - before summoning his powerful magic and unleashing it out onto the entrapping demonic wards, shattering them apart in a shower of silvery sparkles, a misty smile lining his lips all the while. 

In a whirlwind of mere minutes after, it was finally time for the main event. A crescendo of cheery chatter could be heard emitting from the widely diverse gathering of guests, rising from the circular center of the illustrious Great Hall of Accords. Crimson gold beams of the setting sun, shimmering through the dusky indigo sky, shot through the crystal glass windows lining both sides of the Hall, mingling beautifully with silvery moonlight which glimmered down from above, where an almost full moon perched amongst a sporadic splatter of sparkly stars. 

Huge, brilliantly cerise banners, displaying the official symbols of every single faction of the Downworld, hung majestically down from the front marbled pillars of the grandious Hall. Rows of creamy golden chairs - carved out beautifully from birch wood and sprinkled liberally with pale gold dust - lined two large divided sections of the vast, sprawling capacity. Each row of seats was marked with tall, intricately carved ceramic vases of a lovely cream shade, with stalks of seasonal flowers in all shades of gorgeous purple - asters, hydrangeas, irises, morning glories and purple roses - elegant and regal. 

Plush carpets of imperial purple, artfully dotted alternately with both the Angelic rune and the Warlocks' faction's symbol, covered the floor of both seating areas, while a longer, narrower version had been rolled out to line the path from the main front doorways, all the way up onto the raised platform, at the front twelve o'clock position of the large hall. Two large imperial purple banners, with the insignia of the Nephilims as well as that of Warlocks, hung along the gleaming marble front wall. 

 Seated on one side were family and friends of both grooms - intermingled happily, appearing content and even cheerful as they chatted and laughed - a sight to behold indeed; a treasured memory for many amongst the guests present.

Maryse Lightwood and youngest son Max were trading excited glances with Jace Herondale, who stood straight and proud on one side of the platform, dressed impeccably in a dark golden, three piece suit, with a subtle shimmer of glitter - picked out by his future brother-in-law, of course. It brought out the highlights in his golden head of hair, much to the delight of his doting Grandmother, the Inquisitor Imogen Herondale herself, dressed in a shimmery golden dress, standing nearby him - his physical attributes reminded her so much of her deceased son and daughter-in-law. 

Max wore a similar outfit as his adoptive brother, in a lighter shade for his specially tailored jacket, fitting his growing teenage form perfectly - a gift from the same future brother-in-law. His round blue eyes sparkled with amazement as they took in the wedding decor and grandiose surroundings they were in - his very first wedding in attendance, and it was that of his eldest brother, within this prestigious Great Hall of Accords. 

Maryse's dark gold dress fitted her curves sumptuously, earning her quite a few deeply appreciative looks from a dapper Luke Garroway seated beside her - to the resigned chagrin of Robert Lightwood, who sat on the other side of his son Max, looking around everywhere else but directly at his now ex-wife. (Alec had been unable to stop crowing with rueful chuckles when Avery had showed him her final draft of that particular seating arrangement, a twinkle of mischief in her bespectacled eyes, while Magnus had been torn between smiting her with his crinkly eyed death glare, or rewarding her with a spa day with all perks, at her sassy ingenuity.) 

On Luke's other side was a beaming Maia, her arm linked with a grinning Simon. Both wore adorably complementary colors, a slinky full length plum dress on Maia, and a sleek maroon suit on Simon, both accented by tasteful gold accessories; Simon's sparkly dark gold tie and its pin in the shape of the Vampires' insignia - a surprise gift from his somber clan leader, who'd clipped it on with a half-smirk - contrasting beautifully with his girlfriend's shimmery pale gold hairband, holding back her gorgeous natural curls, with teardrop glittery pale gold earrings and a matching pendant sitting perfectly in the dip between her collarbones - generous gifts from her beau, as his requested reward from the High Warlock, for helping him to tide over formerly taut relations with the Seelie faction. 

 Luke himself wore a deep plum three piece suit, with a striped pale gold tie picked out by his dear High Warlock friend, its pin bearing his pack's Werewolf insignia, and a pair of glimmering gold cuffs in that same symbol - from a blushing Maryse, presented to him earlier at the Institute, when he went to chaperone her with her eldest son's blessings. At the other end of the row, Isabelle's seat next to Robert was empty, with Raphael occupying the one next to it. His maroon suit matched with his Vampires-Shadowhunters' liaison officer's - however his insignia tie pin and cuffs were made from 22K gold, presented to him smilingly by one of the grooms - his own foster father.

All the numerous rows behind them were filled with various representatives of all factions of Downworlders - among them the Seelies' serenely smiling representatives Meliorn and Gillie, along with five other Seelie knights, all gorgeously bedecked with golden vinelike accessories, draped in pale gold outfits with intricate lacey leaf designs - which had made Isabelle gasp in wonder when she first laid eyes on them; followed by a chosen few of Luke's pack members, with Russell and his newly-turned protege Bat seated obediently behind their pack leader, their postures ramrod straight in their plum suits; Bat exchanging looks of excitement and amusement with Maia every now and then, even as Russell widened his eyes in awe at their surroundings, meek and quiet. 

Selected members of Raphael's maroon-outfitted Vampire pack, as well as High Warlocks from all over the world dressed in a cascade of glorious colours and mind-boggling styles - all filled up the rest of the rows of seats, making up for a truly unprecedented guest list of any wedding ever held within the Great Hall of Accords in Alicante, in the past several centuries. 

Across the carpeted aisle, all members of the Clave's council and its elders, along with a select number of Shadowhunters from New York, London, Mumbai, and Hong Kong, as well as various other Institutes from the Africans and Europe, all sat on seats on the other side of the Hall. Now and then several Shadowhunters and Downworlders caught each other's eye and traded cordial nods or polite smiles, as all guests looked around the beautifully decorated surroundings, taking in their fill of this momentous event's setting. 

Clary, Avery, Angus and Caleb were seated in the front row, along with Kai and Ravi, the second Parabatai pair ever to have been minted by the New York Institute - Kai formerly from Hong Kong, while Ravi hailed previously from Mumbai. All six wore outfits in differing shades of gold, with tie pins and pendants of the Angelic rune as accessories - given out bashfully by their Head himself that morning, having just received them from his beaming fiance beforehand, one golden eye winking at him cheekily, in full view of the juniors, who'd barely stopped themselves from collectively cooing at the couple. 

Angus and Caleb were now trading humorous anecdotes with Kai and Ravi - with Kai whose attractive amber eyes crinkled in infectious laughter, slapping his doubled over guffawing, coffee-skinned and dark-brown eyed handsome Parabatai on the back with a smoothly golden tanned hand - as Angus shook his stylishly coiffed head in merriment, his honey-colored eyes fixated on the cornflower blue ones of his own Parabatai, whose artfully styled honey blond hair fell across his forehead, one hand clapped over his mouth to stifle his sounds of mirth.

From the platform, an incredulous, secretly tickled Jace stared wide-eyed at the two junior pairs of Parabatais in mock admonishment, being effectively distracted by his gorgeously golden dressed fiancee who blew him an elaborate air kiss, triggering a fit of giggles from an amused Avery, whose intelligent blue eyes sparkled with glee behind her dark golden framed glasses. 

Precisely on the dot of the appointed hour, a regal-looking Brother Zachariah pounded his staff three times onto the platform floor. A laden hush befell the entire Great Hall, as an air of heady anticipation overtook the very air within the vast area. With a single grand gesture, the main double doors of the Hall were pushed wide open by a pair of gently smiling members of the Gard, revealing the first of the grooms. 

Alec Lightwood stood linking arms with his one and only sister, his four month old miracle son proudly held up in the crook of the other. Daniel Mikael looked absolutely adorable in his glimmering gold coat, pale cream shirt with a little pale gold bow tie (Aunty Clary blinked back tears with sheer determination when she saw that), and velvet black tailored pants. His deep golden cat eyes gleamed with wide-eyed wonder, as his Daddy slowly walked down the aisle in careful, measured steps, holding him securely with one strong arm. 

Isabelle wore a sleeveless, full length gold dress, with her Angelic rune pendant from her brother-in-law shimmering on her collarbones, happy tears sparkling in her liquid dark eyes, her free hand holding up a plush cream cushion, carrying a gorgeously carved, 24K gold bangle, encrusted with five large exquisitely sparkling topaz gemstones, all in a regal marquise cut - topaz being the birthstone for December, an obvious choice in Alec's opinion. 

Alec looked resplendent in his creamy golden brocade three piece suit, his dark gold bow tie contrasting beautifully with his son's, his long legs enwrapped in sleek, fitted black dress pants. His hazel gaze flitted from one family member to another; his teary beaming mother, madly grinning Max, his father with his proud smile, to his Parabatai serving as his suggenes - dual-toned eyes glowing with a quiet joy, as Alec struggled not to burst into tears at the look of pride on Jace's face. 

The trio reached the steps to the platform, and Alec took the few steps towards his red-eyed father, handing over a smiley Daniel for him to hold - everyone looking on marveling at the scene unfolding before them; of a son displaying forgiveness of his father, by entrusting the care of his own infant son with him. Maryse swiped away a few errant tears, which had slipped down her cheeks, her heart full with pride and love - marveling at how magnanimous her eldest had become. 

Alec walked back to a waiting Isabelle, who took her brother's arm with a trembling hand, their eyes locked in a teary, purely joyous gaze, as sister led brother up the few steps, to pass him over to another brother; all three siblings exchanging watery smiles of shared triumph - this moment had finally come. 

A patter of gentle knocks by the pair of Gards on the widely opened doors, drew everyone's attention back to the main doorway of the Great Hall. 

There, with his hand tightly holding onto his oldest, dearest friend's, stood the High Warlock of Brooklyn, Magnus Bane. His glittering golden cat eyes were subtly lined with the barest hint of dark gold kohl, the effect stunningly beautiful set against his naturally golden skin. A single coating of a shimmery pale pink lip gloss, just a brush of natural pink blusher across his chiseled cheekbones, and he looked absolutely breathtaking - a secretive little smile gracing his luscious lips, as he stared at his beloved's sparkling hazel gaze, fixated with a frankly besotted grin on his openly admiring countenance - Jace gleefully flashing his Parabatai a knowing look. 

Magnus' sumptuous brocade deep gold coat gleamed gorgeously, with every careful step he took; his flowy, pale gold silk shirt shimmering over his front, falling over the top of his specially tailored, stretchable sleek black velvet pants. His wrists were bare of any jewelry whatsoever, with only his initial rings of 'M' and 'B' gracing his slender fingers of both hands. A single arrow shaped ear cuff perched jauntily on his left ear lobe, while a gold Angelic rune pendant sat side by side with a Warlock insignia one over the top of his buttoned shirt, hung on a thick gold neck chain - gifts from Alec himself. 

Catarina held securely onto Magnus' hand, her other one holding up a cushion similar to Isabelle's - this one carrying a 24K gold thick bangle, encrusted with seven square sapphires all in a row as its brilliant centerpiece - it was the September birthstone; with their wedding a mere eleven days before Alec's twenty-fourth birthday, Magnus thought it'd make a suitable gift to commemorate both occasions. 

With her hair held back by a sparkly deep gold jeweled hairband, her make up impeccable, and a beaming smile across her attractive features, Catarina was a sight to behold. Rose gold earrings shaped like blooming roses fell elegantly from her ear lobes, with a matching Warlock insignia pendant gleaming on her collarbone. Her bracelet was of a wreath of roses in the same subtly pink shade, all the jewelry complementing her pale rose gold dress perfectly. As they approached the platform, her eyes shone at Alec's hazel gaze, their brows raised in unison at a mutual understanding - she was about to hand over her dearest friend, a brother in arms, to his care - Alec had never felt more honored. 

As Magnus stepped onto the first step leading up to the platform, Alec stepped forward with an outstretched arm, offering his hand out to help him up. With a sweetly shy smile, his fiance accepted with a subtle nod of thanks, receiving a bashful grin in return. Alec then extended his hand out to Catarina who'd just started her own ascent, receiving murmured thanks and a gracious smile for his gentlemanly gesture. 

"I can't -" a sniffling Clary whispered to Avery, who nodded vehemently in agreement. The grooms hadn't even exchanged their vows, and almost everyone in both their families had already started tearing up, even Raphael, who'd caught his foster father's eye as he glided past, a serene look on his beautiful face as he flashed Raphael a proud fatherly smile. 

"Attention, all Nephilim, all Downworlders - Warlocks, Werewolves, Night Children and Faerie folk - Attention, one and all," Brother Zachariah began, "this ceremony shall now commence. With the High Warlock of Brooklyn being a son of the Fallen Angel Asmodeus, exceptional measures have been taken, to allow him to have the sacred Wedded Union rune inflicted upon him, by his future husband's own stele, after which he himself shall inflict the same rune, onto the Head of the New York Institute," he announced in no small amount of triumph. 

Audible gasps of wonder and delight were heard across the expanse of the Hall. The two pairs of Parabatais amongst the seated guests exchanged looks of sheer exhilaration. What wonders they were witnessing, unfolding before their very eyes!

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, please step forward with stele in hand," Brother Zachariah instructed, gesturing to the crystal quartz like structure engraved with the Wedded Union rune on its front surface. 

Inhaling a fortifying breath, Alec followed the given instructions, touching his stele to the rune on the crystal, causing it to come alive with a bright shimmer. He then turned to his teary beloved, whose golden eyes found his own misty ones, both men biting back sobs of deep seated emotions. 

All was quiet within the Great Hall filled with guests, with all eyes fixed onto the grand spectacle before them. Even the youngest being present, a very unique baby boy Warlock-Nephilim, was perfectly content to watch the proceedings with his gleaming cat eyes fixed upon his parents. 

Magnus uncuffed both left sleeves of his coat and shirt, folding them up halfway his forearm, his eyes never leaving his beloved's, which were now welling up with glistening tears, a look of utter devotion on his face. 

As Alec moved his stele slowly towards Magnus' proffered left inner wrist, he recited their own composed set of wedding vows, in a clear, slightly trembling, tear-filled voice -

"I, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take thee, Magnus Bane, as my immortal husband; to have and hold, to love and cherish, to share all joys and woes; as long as our union together remains blessed by the Angels and Lord Raziel; as witnessed by all within this Great Hall of the Accords, in front of all our families and friends. May the Grace of the Angels bless all gathered here with us."

With quick, adept movements, Alec drew the rune onto Magnus' left inner wrist, with Magnus breathing deeply through the sharp, burning pain, Alec's supporting hand squeezing his in comfort, a few tears escaping from his fluttering lashes, as he sniffled in joy and immense relief, the completed rune shining brightly red on his new husband's beautiful golden skin. 

 "Angels be praised!" Several voices were heard murmuring, with not a few audible sniffling accompanying the joyous calls. Luke and Maryse traded tearful glances full of hope - maybe one fine day, they could do that as well. 

"Magnus Bane, son of the Prince of Edom Asmodeus, please step forward with stele in hand," Brother Zachariah motioned to him gracefully, receiving a respectful nod from Magnus, and giving one in return. 

Alec pressed his stele into his husband's right hand, both men squeezing their clasped hands together briefly (Maryse, Isabelle, Catarina and Clary all swiped at their teary eyes in unison) before Magnus touched the stele onto the crystal's rune, then turned back to Alec, a sheen of tears glimmering within his love-filled eyes. 

As Magnus moved his hand slowly towards Alec's already exposed forearm, he repeated the same vows to Alec, golden gaze locked with glowy hazel - 

"I, Magnus Bane, take thee, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, as my immortal husband; to have and hold, to love and cherish, to share all joys and woes; as long as our union together remains blessed by the Angels and Lord Raziel; as witnessed by all within this Great Hall of the Accords, in front of all our families and friends. May the Grace of the Angels bless all gathered here with us."

Breathing in deeply, a single errant tear spilling down his cheek, Magnus swiftly drew the rune onto his husband's left inner wrist, his left thumb stroking near the painful, red burn, the rune already darkening to a deeper color on Alec's Nephilim skin. 

Magnus then returned the stele to Alec, clasping his right hand once more, before they both turned to where Isabelle and Catarina were holding onto their wedding bangles, lifting them off and placing them securely onto each other's right wrists, trading triumphant smiles and sniffling in pure, unmitigated joy - before they both surged forward as one, their lips meeting in a long, thorough, drawn-out kiss; Magnus' hands wrapped around his husband's broad shoulders, as he was held securely and protectively around his thickening waist, their baby boy nestled safely in between them, within his bearer Papa's belly. 

Loud cheers suddenly erupted from both front rows of seats - 

"Angels be praised, Lord Raziel be praised!"

The ensuing chorus of voices swelled and rose from row to row, ringing most gloriously throughout the City of Glass - the sounds of which had never been heard by any of its current occupants before this momentous occasion. 

"Attention, all! Excuse me! May I have your attention, please?" Alec called out, his deep voice resonating above the happy cheering. 

Occupants of both front rows and those on the raised platform traded various looks amongst themselves - a few knowing, others bewildered, all eagerly curious. 

The newly wedded couple exchanged happy secretive glances, the High Warlock now blushing prettily, as his husband wrapped his right arm protectively around him, then reached forward with his left - placing his large hand onto Magnus' belly and pressing gently down - revealing the now obvious little round baby bump. 

"It is with great pleasure and gratitude that I announce - my beautiful husband is more than two months pregnant with my son, our second Warlock-Nephilim child, who's expected to make his grand appearance in another four to five months' time," Alec declared proudly, rounding off his joyous news with a tender loving kiss to a now happily flushed Magnus' left temple. 

Almost as one entity, all seated guests rose onto their feet, then raised their voices in united praise, as some bowed deeply towards the wedded, expecting couple, others falling to bended knee, calling out in joyous unison -

"All hail the Son of Alec and Magnus Lightwood-Bane! Angels be praised!"

Out of the sea of resulting delighted cheering and exclamations of surprise, Max Lightwood suddenly stood up, and with a rapid rush up the steps, fairly threw himself tearfully at a shocked Magnus, wrapping both gangly arms around his new brother-in-law in a tight embrace, whilst a taken aback Alec stepped behind Magnus to hold him upright, his left arm wrapped securely around his husband's baby bump, all the while blinking down wide eyed at his youngest brother in consternation. 

"I'm so sorry, Magnus!" Max was sobbing unconsolably, as a sweetly smiling Magnus  patted him gently on his heaving back, hugging him tightly. "I was so rude to you last time, and then you tried to save my life, even after I'd been so mean to you -! I've been meaning to come see you and apologize in person, but I had to complete my disciplinary classes first," he explained, his sobs tapering off into the occasional sniffle. 

"Oh gosh, was I too rough on you? I didn't hurt the baby, did I?!" he cried out in panic, snatching his arms off of Magnus and raising them high up in alarm. 

A gracious Magnus held his hands securely in his own, leaning down to wink at his little brother-in-law, while shaking his head - behind him, Alec had to suppress a surge of lust, as his husband's pert bottom brushed tantalizingly against his crotch at his seemingly innocent actions. 

"No, my dearest young Max, you didn't harm your little nephew at all," Magnus reassured him, even as Jace threw a congratulatory arm around his shoulders, right in front of his ferociously frowning Parabatai's face. 

"Welcome to this crazy family, Magnus Lightwood-Bane!" Jace announced gleefully, projecting his voice for all in the Hall to hear, loud and clear, even as he steered the new husbands to carefully make their way down the steps off the platform. 

Magnus then gave a little bow to his new family in the front row, pressing his right hand onto his baby bump, his topaz encrusted wedding bangle gleaming brilliantly in the shimmery moonlight. 

"It's an incredible honor to officially be a part of such a noble, prestigious family of such an illustrious line of warrior Nephilim," he gushed sincerely, locking gazes with his now openly sobbing mother-in-law. 

"Oh, Magnus!" Maryse exclaimed tearfully, reaching out to wrap her arms lovingly around him. "Why didn't you tell me you're pregnant?? All those weeks you were caring fully for Daniel, and not having enough rest, and looking so pale and wan -!"

"We only found out two weeks ago, Mama," a pensive Alec revealed, whilst Magnus rubbed Maryse's shoulders in comfort. 

"I wanted Alexander to have the honor of making the announcement," Magnus confessed sheepishly, at which his husband shot him a heartwarmingly sweet dreamy look, making Maryse sigh in resignation. 

"Come along now, you must be famished; you haven't eaten since lunchtime! You should try to get more rest more often too, mi hijo, pregnancy takes up a lot of energy," Maryse rambled affectionately, tenderly holding onto her son-in-law's newly runed left arm and pulling him gently away from their bemused family, in the general direction of the grand banquet hall. 

Alexander Lightwood-Bane could only stare besottedly at his pregnant husband's retreating form, as Magnus threw his head back in gleeful peals of melodious laughter, his left hand now holding tightly onto his mother-in-law's right, her left tugging the front lapel of his coat almost protectively around him - just above of where her new Grandson lay within the safety of his Papa's belly, leaving his Daddy to wonder at the marvelous turn of events - how the presence of the magical Magnus Lightwood-Bane in all their lives, had led them on this amazing adventure - which had apparently just begun. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Mi hijo' - My son. 
> 
> *Weeping* OMG I never imagined the love this fic would ever get! 
> 
> No words are adequate to describe my feelings right now. All I can say is -  
> THANK YOU ALL! 
> 
> For each hit from interested readers, to every single kudos, to all the absolutely lovely, heartwarming comments; THANK YOU. 
> 
> Look out for the next fic of the series sometime soon! Daniel Mikael's little brother's journey into being. *hearts*

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trained experienced nurse, and I don't even know Why. IMHO - Magnus is a Magical High Warlock, while Alec is an Amazing Nephilim. Magnus + Alec = Miraculous Conception. *Shrugs and waves*. P.S. Catarina was my muse for most of this.  
> All and Any imagination are Mine alone, with no affiliation to anything else.
> 
> P. S. Unkind comments and Unnecessary conflict triggers will be deleted. *bows*


End file.
